


Hatred Never Looked This Good [Young Justice] [1/3]

by JadedCreator



Series: Never Looked This Good [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Universe Online, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gotham, Metropolis, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Revenge, Romance, Seduction, semi-canonical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedCreator/pseuds/JadedCreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Book One of the NLTG series, Regina Hayden stumbles her way into Bruce Wayne's car and a new life as his protege, Jet Starling. However, after an incident at a LexCorp warehouse, Jet Starling is transformed into Pyrrha, member of the Light and enemy of the Justice League and the Team.</p><p>In her first months as Pyrrha, she battles with her ever-mounting rage over Batman's betrayal, the Light who is constantly pushing her to her ethical limits, and her growing attraction to the sociopathic Lex Luthor. Surrounded by lies, Pyrrha finds herself needing to find who she truly is inside. Homicidal-prone villain or used and confused hero?<br/>~<br/>"I cannot explain how amazing your writing skills are. You describe things like love and relationships so well. You give them meaning. You broke several stereotypes, and I love how she's remembering all of this stuff after she went through it. Overall, this is one of the best books I've ever read." - peytonhip10</p><p>"this story is SO GOOD oh my gooodddd and you update regularly and frequently, like some kind of wonderful human i am so happy i found this story" - emlove0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Box*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Three:  
> Orphan runaway, Regina Hayden, stumbles her way into Bruce Wayne's car and a new life.

_ _

_When it's cold out_  
_When the night is still_  
_And you're standin' alone_

**\---**

**Team Year Three**  
**GOTHAM CITY**  
**Jan 2, 23:36**

The rain stung as it bounced off the cold, Gotham concrete and onto my face as I huddled under a soggy cardboard roof. I made no effort to dry my soaked short black hair that stuck to my face as I tried to take my mind off the slowly creeping numbness of my extremities. My stomach burned from hunger and cold as I watched a sleek luxury car pull up to the corner market I was planning on spending the night next to. The driver left his car running and walked into the store.

 _Is this fool new to Gotham?_ I watched to good looking moron walk into the store and I checked out the surrounding area for cops. _If I don't take it, someone else will._

I snuck to the unlocked driver side and jumped in with no end game planned. Once inside, I drove to a spot that I could safely sleep in the warm vehicle before hocking it to a chop shop.

Or until Gotham's finest found me.

I let the adrenaline subside and noticed a bag of warm fast food on the passenger seat. Grabbing the warm burger--a full, completely uneaten burger--I bit into it and enjoyed the luxury most people took for granted.

_Thank you, mysterious idiot._

The rain had stopped and a small bird landed on the hood, eyeing me and my burger through the glass. I smirked at it and finished my burger dramatically to taunt it. The only thing missing now was to wash it all down with a drink. I looked around and found nothing.

_That's why he went into the mini-mart. Damn it._

Guilt set in. This wasn't me. I wasn't the type of person who committed grand theft auto. Hell, I wasn't even someone who would eat another person's bag'o'burgers. I thought about the young guy who was now paying for my 'good luck'. The guilt started to build in my stomach and rise to my chest.

_Nope. That's not guilt._

The food began to come back up. I was just about to yak all over what I assumed was Italian leather when a deep voice grumbled from the back.

"You ate too fast."

I propelled myself into the dash and hit my head against the windshield. The car was dark and I panicked as I tried to escape the locked car.

"Why are there so many damn buttons in this spaceship!?" I yelled.

"Calm down," the deep voice said calmly, slightly entertained at my fumbling attempts to find the unlock button. "You aren't in trouble."

I don't know why I didn't run. Maybe it was his steady voice, maybe it was fate, or maybe it was plain stupidity. I do know it was curiosity that made me turn on the dome light and that's when I saw Bruce Wayne himself.

_I just carjacked and kidnapped Bruce Wayne. Gods, help me._

"I only wanted somewhere to sleep," I said quietly, but I kept my eyes on his blue ones. "I'll pay you whatever you need for damages."

He smirked and sat forward in his seat. "Seeing as you were just planning on a cardboard hotel for the night, I doubt you even have a wallet."

"How di--" I cast my grey eyes down in shame. "I can drive you back to your friend... driver... person."

"No worries. He just got his driver's license and needed to learn a lesson in leaving a car unattended in Gotham. He tends to put a little too much faith in it's inhabitants. I'm sure he found a way home by now." He looked at the empty bag. "He's going to be mad his burger mysteriously went missing, though."

"That guy was a kid? How does he have a body like _that_ on a diet like _this_?" He laughed at my observation and I found myself chuckling as well. When he stopped laughing, he looked at me and I could feel him staring at my dirty face, my still-dripping hair, and the ratty clothes I had pulled from a bin at a shelter. I must've looked pitiful.

"What's your name?"

"Regina." I wiped the excess water from my face. "Regina Hayden."

"Why aren't you at home, Ms. Hayden?" I hesitated at his question, trying to think of a good lie but lying was never my forte. I was a horrible street urchin.

"I don't have one." His face remained unchanged at my confession. "I was a ward of the state and in a foster home in South Gotham, but I turned eighteen a few weeks ago. They tried to help me get on my own but I couldn't leave the home. I couldn't leave my kids."

"You have children?"

"No, my foster brothers and sisters. I had to make sure they weren't left alone. Mark and Ms. Patty didn't like that, though." I became lost in retelling my past few months to him that I forgot this man was a complete stranger. "If I wasn't bringing in money, I was useless to them. They called the cops on me a few times but even after they saw the state of the house, of the kids... they didn't do anything. So I lit the house on fire."

I looked up at him to gauge his reaction but was only met with the same concerned stare.

"What about the kids?"

"Since a formal investigation needed to be started, they were placed with proper homes. Ones they would be loved in. But--"

"You are being charged with arson. That's why you aren't at any shelters either. Tell you what, Ms. Hayden," he smiled slightly, "As a way of making up the fact that you abducted me, allow me to extend an invitation to spend the night at my estate. It's far too cold for you to be out and there's more rooms than I know what to do with. I can't just dump you back on Gotham's streets."

"What, you think I can't handle Gotham?" I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes. "Why? Because I'm a woman?"

"Because it's rude," he answered sharply. I bit my lip and felt foolish for trying to turn down a room at Wayne Manor because of my pride.

"Sorry, M-Mr. Wayne. My temper gets the better of me sometimes."

"I know a little about that myself." He sat back in his seat and I took the hint to put the car into drive. "And call me Bruce."

After a quick pit stop to get a replacement meal for the young kid that I totally didn't judge Bruce Wayne for choosing to have accompany him, I drove to Wayne Manor. _THE_ Wayne Manor.

_If only Ms. Patty and that asshat Mark could see me now._

When I pulled into the garage--if that's even what you could call the grand house for his vehicles--a young man came out.

"What the hell happened?! I was inside for two seconds and you let yourself get carjacked? Did the Dark Knight--" He froze in his tracks as I exited the car. His blue eyes darted back to Bruce. "Did the dark night scare a pretty lady into your car?"

"Are you implying I'm scared of the dark?" I scowled at the dark haired young man. Up close, I was able to see all the good looking features I had missed before but still had a hard time believing he had just received his license.

"Regina," Bruce began introductions after seeing the long stares we were taking of each other, "this is my ward, Dick Grayson. Dick, this is Regina Hayden. She needed a place to stay."

"So, _Reggie_ ," he smirked, causing me to involuntarily blush, "you steal cars often?"

"N-no," I stuttered at his familiarity and became self-conscious of my appearance. "I'm sorry if I caused an inconvenience."

"It's okay. It seemed to work out for the both of us."

A loud sigh from Bruce jolted us out of our bubble. "Dick. No."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"No."

I giggled and bit my lip as the two scowled at each other. An older man walked out in a full butler's uniform which was strange since it was past midnight.

"Ms. Hayden," he said in a British accent, "I've prepared a room for you." I nodded nervously, and began to follow the man when Dick looped his arm in mine and smiled big.

"I'll show her to her room."

"How about we let Alfred do what he does best and you leave the poor girl alone?" Bruce scolded Dick but he remained unfazed so I pulled my arm from his and stepped back.

"Yeah, age difference aside, I am starting to feel a little overwhelmed," I admitted.

"I can't do anything about my age," Dick pondered for a moment before his smirk grew again, "but I think I can help with that ' _whelm_ ' situation."

"The wha--"

"How about I take both of them, Master Bruce?"

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking back up at me before Alfred led us out of the car house that I refused to call a garage. "I'm glad to have met you, Regina."

I smiled at the awkward but pleasant predicament I stumbled into. "Likewise, and thank you again, Mr. Way--I mean Bruce."

"First name basis," Dick squeezed my arm as we followed Alfred through the mansion. "You must be pretty special or something."

Now, it was my turn to smirk at the flirt. "I like to think so."

 

* * *

 

My overnight stay ended up extending, per Alfred Pennyworth's request. After a few totally-not-illegal record scrubs to get rid of a pesky arson charge, I gave into the domestic life and began giving a home to my stuff by putting them in drawers and closets instead of a go-bag. Somewhere along the way, Bruce discovered I had a talent for martial arts and a thirst for knowledge. In a big grand unveiling, the men of Wayne Manor let me in on the big, dark secret.

They were Batman and Robin, the dynamic duo, the boy wonder and the man...bat.

The look on their faces and the sound of Alfred attempting to keep a laugh in as I informed them I had already been in the 'secret' cave was priceless.

Bruce explained that Dick had been wanting to go on his own for a while and if I was up for it, I could be the new Robin. But I had seen the Robin 'attire' and it wasn't for me. I thought back to the small bird that eyed me that night in Bruce's car and being a big believer in symbolism, I used it as my inspiration for my alter ego. I was more of a black and white sort of person back then so I donned a black and white suit paired with a black domino mask and I became Batman's new protege:

Jet Starling.

**Team Year Six**  
**WATCHTOWER**  
**July 10, 20:45**

I sat in a wheelchair in the Terra Room of the Watchtower broken, abused, alone, hopeless, and as an enemy of the Justice League. Years after I had become Jet Starling, I looked back on my life's turning point able to see all of the pain, betrayals, heartbreak, deaths, secrets, everything that happened to me with clear eyes. I had plenty of opportunities to go one way or the other but I always seemed to choose the wrong one. How many times did I have to touch death before I found the path meant for me? Was I destined to be the hero or the villain? And when would I realize that betrayal never came from my enemies?

If I could go back, I never would've left that goddamn soggy cardboard box.


	2. Sanctuary*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Six:  
> After waking up in a secured hospital room in the Watchtower after a fight with Queen Bee, a changed Regina reminisces about her life before being taken in by Bruce and their relationship and Nightwing.
> 
> *Edited*

_ _

_I_ _won't let it go_  
_I'll stick to the_ _plan_  
_Now we're deep in the throes_

**Team Year Six**  
**WATCHTOWER**  
**Jul 7, 13:20**

The horrible itching woke me up. The familiar itch inside of my bones. Panicked, I opened my glowing red eyes and instantly closed them from the bright light of the room.

"Computer, dim lights." The female voice was all too familiar and I sighed in defeat.

_Home, sweet home._

I felt the itching again and tried to pull my arms up only to find I was held down by completely pointless straps.

_Well, maybe more 'Prison, sweet prison'._

"Do you know where you are?" I relaxed my eyes enough to see Black Canary sat on the opposite side of the glass wall of my room/cell. My eyes rolled slightly at the sight of my former trainer and denmother.

She wasn't here to check on me. She was here to interrogate me.

"The Watchtower," I croaked and pain shot through my body. In a twisted sense of relief, I saw that the source of my itching were the casts and soft splints hugging my body. "How did I survive the Light's attack?"

"Because you are a very lucky young woman," she said. I scoffed as the early morning of July 5th played in my head. "You came to us in very bad shape. Atom has been working on you with some new technology while you sleep to help you heal quicker. Otherwise, you'd be in that bed for months. You've only been here a few days but you still have a way to go."

"And then what, B.C.?" I said quietly. "A big group hug for the lost lamb? Maybe a luau in my honor? Give me a break."

"We are taking a very big risk taking a member of the Light in." I looked at the ceiling above me fighting my to keep my anger subdued over the latest betrayal. "But that's why you called on us, isn't it? You knew you had friends here. Friends you knew that would keep you safe, no matter your history."

"Any port in a storm I guess," I deflected. "I know what you're doing, B.C. Trying to gain my trust? Sorry, I'm fresh out of trust and patience. So, what are the conditions for my taking of your hospitality? Besides being restrained."

I knew they wanted to know the Light's plan. They wanted to know where the Warworld was going. The Light was dismantled and had turned on their own, but I'd be damned if it was my mouth that would sink our ship and in our circles, I could very truly be damned.

"No condition. We don't operate like that. And those restraints are there to protect you... and us."

"Ah, the penny drops."

Black Canary's eyes narrowed. "Maybe you'd be more willing to speak to someone else. Like Aqualad?" I ignored her bait. "Or maybe Batman?"

My eyes burned bright red and my temperature soared. A foam sprayed from the ceiling above me instantly cooling me and melting away. I laid on the bed, completely unenthused.

"Really?"

"Necessary precautions. I'm sorry, Jet."

"That is _NOT_ my name," I snarled. The quiet hum of the machines monitoring me filled our silence.

"I'm sorry. Habit." An awkward silence grew again. "I have to ask, was Lex Luthor behind your attack? Did he hurt you?"

"Get out." I clenched my jaw as my temperature began to climb. She stood up and sighed.

"Keep your temp below 200°. You'll get sprayed again."

I laid staring at the tiles as she walked out wondering how everything went so wrong. My mind began critically judging all of my decisions, all of my turning points. Joining the Light after Batman's betrayal, becoming Jet Starling, setting fire to my foster parents' house. Then I began to wonder if it was in my bones to be who I am. Maybe my parents were to blame for starting my life the way it did.

 

* * *

I was an orphan. Not like Bruce or Dick. No one murdered my family. At least not directly. Drugs tore my family apart and as the taxpayer can attest, that war isn't ending just because a girl has a score to settle.

I spent my younger years in a children's home. Why no one adopted a sweet baby is beyond me. There were too many lonely cries and too few warm nurseries. After a few years of basically being one in hundreds, I was sent to foster homes.

I don't remember how many homes I passed through. Some were great but the older you get, the more clashes there are with the other kids. It's just easier on the foster parents to just send the puberty riddled teen somewhere else.

I don't blame them. It had to have been hard. But I do carry a grudge for the ones who only used me and my kids for the money--namely Miss Patty and Mark.

When I turned eighteen, I was on my own but the other kids needed me. They were neglected and needed someone to look out for them. I wasn't allowed near the house and GCPD wasn't going to save them, so I set a fire.

My kids were all taken to new, living homes but I was wanted for the arson. Broke and homeless, I walked the streets of Gotham. Not an easy feat for anyone, let alone, a young woman.

Then, Bruce saved me. He wanted nothing from me. He gained nothing from me. He introduced me to his secret life and I excitedly became one of Gotham's heroes.

And I had a family.

I wouldn't say Bruce was like my father but I did admire him for saving Grayson and me. I did my best to impress Bruce but I paled next to Mini-Bruce.

I butted heads with Batman on everything. Yes, I obeyed his commands and followed his rules in solo missions but I didn't agree with it. It seemed every villain we put in Arkham, three more would escape or be pardoned. Even when we would join forces with the League, I could only bite my tongue as we came toe to toe with enemies like Lex Luthor or Vandal and let them live.

But on our good days...

Mornings smelled of English Breakfast prepared perfectly--if a bit soggy for my liking--by Alfred who was always so proud to show me his British background. Bruce would come in after--tired--but wanting to set a good example. On days I felt he needed cheering up, I'd wear a pink Batman shirt and announce to the dining room while I stood on my chair:  
"I am vengeance. I am the night."

Without fail, the chair would be kicked from under me. Of course, we didn't stop there and so began an early fight training session in the kitchen. Then, Alfred would pretend to scold us while secretly congratulating me for winning by giving me extra bacon.

Oh, I loved Alfred. I'd follow him around in my free time asking about England and he loved the company. I think he sometimes got lonely in that big mansion when we were all gone so he held a special place in my heart.

Even Dick and Barbara were special to me in their own ways. Barbara and I butted heads often but not over Dick, much to his dismay. Mostly it was how she coded differently than me so we could never work together for long without getting in an all out screaming match.

Then there was Jason. My Jason. My biggest regret.

I should've killed the Joker and quit being Jet Starling. I had two chances to kill the psycho and I let both of them slip from my fingers. If I would have just killed him, then I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have become a part of the Light and I'd never have felt all of this pain.


	3. Rift*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Four:  
> Jet Starling finds herself with a gun to Joker's head after finding Jason Todd murdered. After being sent home by Batman, Nightwing tries to help her deal with her conflicted thoughts on Batman's moral code.
> 
> *Edited*

_ _

_Hit me, knock me out_  
_And let me go back to sleep_  
_I can laugh_  
_All I want, inside I still am empty_

**Team Year Four**  
**GOTHAM CITY**  
**Oct 31, 23:11**

"Jet, stop!"

A muffled yell tried to grab my attention but all I could afford to focus on was the sound of my pounding heart, the curve of the trigger, and the bloodied white face I held the gun to.

"JET!"

A hard hit to my side sent me to the ground and my head began to clear.

Jason had gone missing. We had been in this situation before and knew that the more time that passed, the less of a chance we had of finding Jason. Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. I became hostile towards everyone but naively hopeful Jason was still okay.

Then Bruce received a Joker playing card with Jason's blood on it. We traced it and found our way to a warehouse. Batman and I were the first to arrive but I was the first to attack when I heard their laughing, Jason's screams, and then--his silence.

I could actually hear my heart break--or maybe it was only my mind snapping. I only remember a blur of reactions but Batman's hit woke me up enough to find him wrestling a gun from my hand.

A laughing psycho spat blood and teeth, Harley coughed as she unwrapped a cable from around her neck, and a lifeless body of Robin laid only feet away. Sadness overwhelmed me and until anger consumed me.

"Get off of me, Batman!" I growled to my former partner who only roughly pinned me back to the ground.

"Stand down!"

"I don't answer to you anymore!" I kicked him off and lunged at Joker who thought the whole thing was a gas. Batman tackled me again.

"You need to leave," he growled.

"I'm not going anywhere until they are dead." I growled back.

"And what will you tell the police--the police that are _minutes_ away?"

Nightwing and Batgirl walked in, throwing off our argument. They looked at us and at Jason. Batgirl took off her cape and covered him as Nightwing handcuffed the two psychos. My former partner got off of me and I stood up.

"They'll be charged with Robin's murder. I promise we'll have justice, Jet," he said quietly but it only stoked the fire inside of me again.

"And he'll just escape and kill someone else. They are _monsters_ , Batman. They deserve to die."

"If you kill him, you'll be just like them."

"Would that be such a bad thing?!" My temper got the better of me again. "Someone should start getting rid of them. We lost Jason and you're going to do nothing! _AGAIN_! You don't care about him, you never did!"

Batman grabbed my suit and yanked me to him, bringing my slightly off the ground.

"Batman, don't!" Batgirl yelled.

"He won't hit me," I challenged. "He uses fear to get his way, not violence. But when criminals cross a line, he won't follow."

He growled and tightened his grip, struggling with the urge to fight me.

"You don't scare me, Batman. I know what fear is, _remember_? You are a cheap knock off and they know it. They know they can kill us, and you will do nothing. Robin is dead and this is your fau--"

"Choose your next words carefully, Jet," he whispered menacingly.

"Joker would be dead right now if we did it my way. Your code killed Robin."

"Why was he alone, Jet? Who do you think Robin was trying to impress?"

"Batman," Nightwing put his hands on our shoulders as Bruce realized what he had said and loosened his grip. I pushed away from him and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." Batman grabbed my shoulder but I slapped his hand away. "Jet, I'm sorry."

"Don't _ever_ touch me again," I whispered with my back to him. "I hate you."

Nightwing placed his hand on my back and gently nudged me signalling I should go but I had one last barb to dig into Batman's skin.

" _You_ get to tell Alfred."

 

* * *

 

Dick didn't talk to me the whole way back to the cave or when he walked me to my room.

I stopped at a painting hung on the wall of some great historical Wayne. As the regal man sat on a horse, his freshly-drawn, over-sized moustache stared at me and the sight of it dug a knife into my heart. I touched the latest and last piece of Jason's art as a tear rolled down my cheek. Dick stepped behind me.

"Ya know, he loved him too. We all did."

We stood in silence, feeling miles apart.

"None of you loved him like I did," I whispered selfishly.

"That's not fair, Reg. Of course we loved him. We tore Gotham apart to find him."

"But not in time." I turned around to face him. "And Joker will be out again in a week, I would bet my life on it. Maybe _I_ should become a criminal. I could spend my life trying to hurt Bruce for this."

"Stop," Dick rolled his eyes. "You're letting your anger get the better of you again."

"But how can we call ourselves heroes when we can't even keep the bad guys off the streets? When Croc tears me apart or Ivy creates a toxin that dissolves your lungs, what do you think he'll do?"

"He'll do what's right and let justice be served."

"Monsters don't deserve justice. They deserve to be flayed for the other monsters to see."

"That isn't how he-- _we_ \--do things."

"And that got Jason killed. Who do you think will be next to die because of his ridiculous code of honor? Or are you really so naive that you really think Jason will be the only one?"

"We know the risks. You should know that better than anyone after what happened to you." Scarecrow's face flashed in my mind. I put my head down and bit my cheek to stop the tears.

"He was only fifteen. We're kids. We shouldn't be heroes... or _martyrs_."

Dick grabbed my hands softly and gently pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest as he held me tightly.

"You're angry," he said softly. "You should be. I know what he meant to you. But don't act from anger. Your big mouth is going to say something you don't mean. Just know you're not alone in this pain."

He pulled one of his hands up and laced his fingers in my hair as his lips pressed to my forehead. A few seconds passed and I felt more in the soft kiss as his his tight hold loosened and his hand caressed my cheek. I tilted my head back and my grey eyes looked up into his deep blue ones. I assumed mine mirrored his. Angry, hurt and...

I knew what he wanted. Since the week I arrived at Wayne Manor, we were more than friends but less than the next step--always caught in a limbo between actually having to commit to anything and remaining professional.

His eyes that kept glancing at my lips stirring up an all too familiar feeling inside me. The hand still around me lowered to rest on the small of my back and gently pulled me to him.

I wanted to give in, to feel something besides this pain, but the flashes of Jason's body in my mind, Joker's stupid grin, and Harley's constant giggling made me lose focus.

"I can't, Grayson. Not while I can still hear their laughs in my head."

I pushed away from him, ignoring his pain as I walked to Jason's room. He pulled on my arm to keep me from entering. I decided that I had officially been pulled, tugged, and yanked around enough in one day for a lifetime.

"Don't go in," he warned. "You'll only make it worse for yourself."

"How can I make this any worse? My Jason is dead." I pulled from his grip. "And it was _my_ fault."

I walked inside and shut the door as Dick's footsteps faded away. I laid on Jason's bed and held his pillow tight as I became numb.

 

* * *

 

In the months after the death of Jason Todd, the rift between me and the Bat Family grew. My almost-relationship with Dick dissolved into a friendship with an edge. I was snide and bitter even at our best causing him to find companionship in Barbara.

I moved out of Wayne Manor before Jason's funeral and moved into Mount Justice. When I would run into Bruce during our missions, I could hardly stand to look at him. We stopped all contact with each other and I didn't care.

But I kept in touch with Alfred. Bruce was a stone wall, Dick had Barbara, but Alfred had no one. When I knew Bruce was out, I'd visit Alfred and we'd pretend nothing was wrong. He'd make me tea and sandwiches and I would tell him about the Team and living at Mount Justice. I knew he was hurting from the rift but I couldn't mend what was broken because I couldn't bring Jason back.

Before leaving, I would visit Jason's freshly dusted room but everything was the same. Clothes in the closet, coins on his desk, and a book on his nightstand. I would take a cigarette from his hidden pack and light one as if it were incense just so it would feel like he were in the room again. If only for a moment.

I hated the Joker for taking away my best friend but I hated Bruce more. It was a hatred that burrowed into my bones and infected my life.

And I was perfectly fine with that.


	4. Spite*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Six:  
> Regina wakes up to Batman checking in on her and can't let go of her hatred towards her former mentor.
> 
> *Edited*

_ _

_Underneath that shirt you're wearing_  
_Strained muscles and a heart of stone_  
_Leather costume like a wild chameleon_  
_You make me want to be alone_

**Team Year Six**  
**WATCHTOWER**  
**July 10, 02:27**

I was irritated awake by a flurry of buttons beeping. Still restrained, I twisted my head and saw a familiar shape.

Familiar... and hated.

"Well, well," I coughed hoarsely. "Since when did the Watchtower have prison cells, _Bruce_?"

His Majesty of the Stoicism Kingdom showed no emotion as he stared at the computer monitor. I rolled my eyes but that was about all I could do in this sorry state. Seeing him so close but with no energy to finish the job I set out to do months ago was like an itch I couldn't scratch--a feeling I knew all too well this year.

"It's not a prison." The classic Batman voice broke the silence. "It's the only room we have that can hold you safely in an event you lose control."

Taking care to keep my temperature down, I chuckled as much as my hurting ribs would let me which finally gave me the Bat's attention. He glanced up from his control panel and scowled.

"This amuses you."

"You amuse me, _Bruce_. After all this time, after I've humiliated you with my powers, you think I can't control myself? I've never been in more control. Look at what I've been through! I probably could blow this illegal space heap to mere ashes and survive."

He didn't respond to my taunt and returned to the monitor. I thought about the Light's attack on me and wondered how I got here after my request for their aid was denied. 

"I would've assumed you would have let me die out there. Y'know, after _everything_ I've done?"

"You assumed wrong," he said curtly. He remained at the computer, never looking at me--and I saw right through it. He was lying. Bruce Wayne wasn't a complicated man--despite what the giggling women who threw themselves at him thought. He was still just a man that didn't like to talk about his emotions. If I dug that knife in, I'd eventually get something out.

"Did I assume wrong, though? See, I know I passed out--y'know, from the blood loss--but I'm gonna bet it wasn't _you_ who brought me through the zeta. No, Master Wayne would never dare dirty his hands with traitorous filth like his bad apple of a protege, Jet Starling. Especially after everything I had done. I bet you even made a case to leave me to die in the streets of Metropolis."

His jaw clenched slightly and I knew the hook was in. All I needed to do was reel it in.

"After everything we've been through." I pretended to start crying. "Y-you were m-my family, Bruce! You would let me d-die alone? I'm just a child..."

I burst into laughter, despite my injuries. I coughed as I composed myself and looked back over at him. His fists rested on the computer console as he fought to remain composed.

_Keep reeling._

"I guess it isn't a surprise. Seeing me on death's door is a familiar sight to you now, right? Tell me, _Bruce_ , how did it feel to see another one of your precious bat-orphans dying? Bring up any memories? Or were you just mad because you didn't make any money off of me this time?"

He looked over at me with anger in his eyes. "You have _no_ idea what you are talking about, Regina."

"Oh, no? I saw what you made from that deal!"

"You saw what _he_ wanted you to see!"

Just the mention of him made my glow completely disappear and a tear escaped my eye.

"I hate you. It's because of you _he_ even was able to get near me. It's because of you that I am this monster. I can't wait to see your face when  _they_ come back."

"Savage? Where did he go, Regina? Regina answer me!"

"You don't scare me Bruce. I've danced with the devil, himself." I grinned mischeviously.  "Hey wanna see a trick?"

I immolated myself but remained on the bed as the nozzles above me did their best to cool me off with their silly foam. But I just burned hotter and laughed. The pain felt good. He growled as he hit a button that released white fog from the vents. 

"Gas?!" I laughed. "Who's the monster now, _Bruce_?"

I felt my eyelids grow heavier and heavier. The pain from my chest, arms, and legs faded as I passed out and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

 

* * *

 

Batman walked out of the hospital room and turned to watch the nurses rush in to take vitals from the unconscious criminal. Flash zoomed up on him.

"You talk to her yet?" Flash asked.

"She mentioned that 'they' are coming back. I don't believe she meant just Vandal Savage and the witch boy."

"Yeah..." Flash rubbed the back of his neck. "I meant mending things between you two."

The gruff man glared at the other.

"Listen, all I'm saying is time is..." He lowered his eyes as he thought of the past month. "Time goes fast. We aren't always guaranteed a tomorrow to say what we meant to say today."

"We have nothing to say to each other."

"Batman," Wonder Woman's voice scolded from behind them but only Flash looked back to see Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Superman. Batman kept his attention on the young woman.

"She was your protege. That has to mean something."

" _Was_. That means more."

The others looked at each other.

"She's been through a lot." Superman sighed. "And changed a lot. Even _I_ can't believe that's Jet Starling. I can still feel her attack like it was yesterday."

"Soooo, what do we do with her?" Flash asked. "She knows the Light's plan. Maybe the Martians can get the knowledge from her?"

"I talked to J'onn." Wonder Woman said. "Miss Martian made it clear that she refuses to do it and that if J'onn did it, we'd create animosity between us and the Team."

"They've sure gotten more mature in our absence," said Superman.

"They've been through a lot," Black Canary said. She turned to the young woman behind the glass. "They _all_ have."

"Exactly." Batman pointed to his former partner. " _That_ isn't Jet Starling. You've brought a murderer and a psychopath aboard."

"Or maybe she has changed," Wonder Woman challenged him. "They tried to kill her for a reason. We send her back with no defense or no alliances, she'll die."

"She's too stubborn to die."

"Must be a bat thing," Flash mumbled. Batman glared at him before continuing.

"We can find out the Light's plan on our own. As soon as she's healthy enough, send her back." Batman glared at the group, daring any of them to argue. "And someone needs to _remind_ the Team to remain professional with her. If they let themselves be blinded by their history, others could pay the price." 

The group sighed as he walked away.

"They aren't the ones blinded by the past," Wonder Woman said softly.

"So who's gonna tell them?" Flash asked to the heroes. Without a word, they walked away and he was left on his own. "Aw, man. They're gonna eat me alive."


	5. Inverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Years Six and Four:  
> Regina looks back on a night she developed a bond with the Team and gets close with Nightwing.

 

_Walked on off to another spot_   
_I still haven't got anywhere that I want_   
_Did I want love? Did I need to know?_

**WATCHTOWER**   
**July 11, 08:04**

I was stirred awake by a nurse removing my restraints. She gasped and jumped back when she saw my bright red eyes were open.

"It's okay," I whispered and coughed. "I get that reaction a lot."

"Oh," she said embarrassed. "You should be able to sit up now, miss." She said meekly. As I sat up, I felt pain I never knew possible. The itch inside my bones and a pain I swear was spleen made me hiss but they paled in comparison to the pain inside my heart. I tried to keep from thinking about it but the constant ache in my chest kept forcing me back to my inner fight.

The young nurse helped me sit up and I caught my reflection. I took in a sharp breath as I was unrecognizeable. I realized my normally terrifying appearance wasn't what frightened the nurse. My once porcelain and translucent skin was purple and swollen and my luminescent red eyes were bloodshot from burst veins.

Gods, what would Lex think? I immediately looked away from the mirror and pushed the thoughts--and the imagery that would follow--deep down. I wasn't going to wallow in my misery. Not here. I would collect my pain and throw it back to those who tried to kill me.

The door slowly opened and Black Canary entered.

"Look at you," she said, looking over my charts. "Basically one foot out the door."

"Yeah. If only." The nurse took my vitals. "Hey, could I ask a favor? Might I get a TV? I'm going crazy in here." She hesitated and motioned for the nurse to leave. "Unless I'm not supposed to see something."

"I don't think in your state that catching up on current events will benefit you. The Reach leaving and the public backlash with that." I sighed. I had been the Reach's hardest won supporter. That backlash was definitely aimed at me. "But you could go visit the Terra Room. I know how much you used to enjoy--" She pursed her lips together and let the sentence hang unfinished in the air. "I'll get someone to escort you."

I wanted to argue the point I wasn't supposed to be a prisoner but I was already tired and I needed out of the sterile room.

"Thank you" was all I managed to say.

"You're welcome," Dinah said as she began to leave. "And Pyrrha? Give those that love you a chance."

I sat alone in the white room again. Too soon, my body hurt and I became uncomfortable but I didn't dare try to stand on my own or even float. I had pride but I wasn't stupid. I was on Death's door. Hell, I was in Death's house asking for a stiff drink a few days ago. Every inch of me was either bruised, sprained, or broken, but now by the grace of the gods I hated, I was just badly banged up.

But could I hate them anymore after this? I sighed as I realized my identity crisis was still unresolved.

I officially joined the Team after Jason's death. I just couldn't be the partner Batman needed or wanted. So the new Robin, Tim Drake, took my spot. We both needed the space. I could tell Nightwing wasn't comfortable with me being on the Team so we stayed away from each other on missions. Despite his best efforts to make me feel unneeded, I actually got along well with the Team. Although, I did feel a bit estranged from them all when it came to down time.

There was a night where it finally felt like I belonged. We had just returned from a good fight. Our mentors were proud of us and it was a high we didn't want to waste. So we came home and had a little party. We blared music, played movie marathons, M'gann made all sorts of food and drinks, and we relaxed for once.

**Team Year Four**   
**MOUNT JUSTICE**   
**Nov 28, 01:15**

"You were amazing out there, Jet!" Artemis slugged my shoulder while we sat in the kitchen eating some of M'gann's delicious cookies.

"Thanks. It was nothing. DJ Turret did most of the hard work." I patted my latest robot as it floated nearby. It chirped in acknowledgement while playing some pop music.

"And most of the partying! Who knew one needed some BEATS to properly BEAT up some bad guys?" Wally joked while shoving a turkey sandwich in his gob.

"Boo!!!" the team yelled. Artemis smacked his arm.

"You did do well," Kaldur said quietly beside me as the group moved on to razz Wally and relive some of their moves from the night.

"Thanks," I blushed as I cleared the kitchen of dirty dishes. I was never one to bask in the post-battle glow so I awkwardly avoided Kaldur and started down the hall to change into my regular clothes. Once I was far enough away from the group, I felt Nightwing shadowing behind me.

"What." I stated, annoyed and ready for the coming argument. I kept walking down the hall knowing this talk needed to get further from the group.

"You nearly blew the whole operation." He loudly whispered. It was one of the many things I loathed about him.

"I saved your asses."

"You did what you want to do. Like always."

"Like always?" I flipped around quickly to meet his eyes. "All I do is follow Kaldur's orders and then I have to follow yours!"

"What are you talking about?" Our voices got louder.

"Don't act like you don't try to control my every move. 'Over there, Jet. You're letting them get away, Jet. Pick up the slack, Jet!'" My arms waved sarcastically in the air.

"Control?! No one here would even know how to control you! You are one slip up from getting someone hurt."

"Listen up, Grayson," I began walking back down the hall. "I do my job and I do it well! Just because you can't see other options through your mini-Batman goggles doesn't mean I can't."

"Enough with the mini-Batman crap!" He grabbed my arm and turned me to him. Another pet peeve of mine. "I'm so sick of you comparing me to him!"

"Look at you," I seethed. "You're a pointy cowl away from being him. You've got the grumpiness, the scowl, the ridiculous adherence to the rules. You want me to be your Alfred? Is that it? Okay! How do you like your self-righteousness served, Master Grayson? Dissolved in your drink? Or taken as a suppository?"

"ENOUGH!" He quickly pinned me to the wall with his forearm and held my other arm down. I clenched my jaw in anger. As we breathed heavily, my anger began to turn to something else.

It had been so long since we were this close to each other and even though I didn't want to admit it, I missed him. We used to train together and that's where most of our tension, romantic or otherwise started.

Adrenaline was pumping and I could smell his scent--loads of cologne and leather--and saw his eyes dilate. I couldn't decide if I wanted to kiss him or fight him.

So I stayed angry.

"You even sound like him now," I growled. "We used to be friends, Dick. Why do you keep trying to fight me?" I said quietly. His glare faltered and he relaxed but stayed close. He let up on his arm and placed his hand on the wall by my head and held my hand down tight with his other hand.

"You said the reason. I just want my friend back. I want you. I miss you, Reg." His hand left the wall and trailed down my left arm, lacing his fingers in mine. It was warm and familiar and I wanted more. He brought his face closer to mine and paused for a tense-filled couple of seconds, waiting for me to meet him halfway. Sighing, I slightly turned away and tensed up again. He lowered his head in defeat.

"Stop fighting me, Reg. I miss him, too." I looked back at his face, seeing the pain etched in his face. He looked so much older than he was. My guilt made my heart thaw and he sighed in relief as I squeezed his hand, signaling him that I missed him as well. I wanted to say anything. Everything. I wanted to relax and give in seeing as his lips were mere inches away from mine. My body ached being so close.

"Dick, I--"

"I think they walked over here!" Wally yelled and our hands ripped apart. Taking a few steps back, Nightwing gulped hard and clenched his jaw which only made me want to throw him in one of the adjacent rooms right then and there. But all I could do was sigh and rub my flushed cheeks to calm my hormones.

"Hey, guys! We're having a vote. The One Ring, Moon Battles, or Henry Porter? We're having a marathon in the T.V. room."

"Moon Battles," we said at the same time, surprising each other. We both smiled, remembering our nights in Wayne Manor while Bruce was on solo missions. We watched it so often, we would catch Alfred mouthing along with the movies.

"Henry Porter it is!"

"Wait, then why did you ask us?" Nightwing said.

"I could feel the sexual tension rooms away," Wally smirked and winked as he turned around to speed off.

I blushed even harder knowing Wally and gods know who else was watching. I knew and Nightwing knew that EVERYONE knew we had history. That just comes with the territory when you pair kids together, mansion or not. but it was still embarrassing as hell.

"I'll try to be more of a team player," I said quickly and turned to leave the opposite way of the movie and from the awkward stares Wally would no doubtedly do the whole night. But those plans were stopped when Nightwing grabbed my arm. He never seemed to learn how I hated that.

"Wait. Where are you going?" He said in a low voice.

"Dick, don't. The moment is gone." I said, pleading to just bury the embarrassment in my room with some headphones.

"I can make another moment." Again he pulled me to him.

"With Wally trying to listen in? No thanks."

"Then let's go to my room. We can Moon Battle in there," he joked.

"Oh my gods! Don't turn it into a verb! Sacrilege!" I laughed as he pulled me close and my smile faded while my stomach began to fill with butterflies. He sweetly reached up to my face and played with the tiny stray strands of my hair and smiled slightly. I melted a little because that was my smile. Dick always smiled and laughed but when we were alone and he'd look at me, his smile was for me--only me--and it had been a long time since I had seen it.

"It feels like a sacrilege sort of night." His touch was gentle but his voice was rough.

I really wanted to let go and be with him but hate is hardly ever instant. It builds and erupts in small spurts at inopportune times. So to make him hurt as much as I did, a bitter pill for him to swallow popped into my head. I tenderly held his chin causing his chest to swell and brought his face to mine. I could hear his breathing stop.

"What if Barbara found out?" I said venomously. They weren't anything serious and neither were we but I knew he really cared about her. In fact, Dick was difficult to really get close to but there were a few girls who had access to him and Barbara was possibly the only one on a pedestal. He held me out from him visibly seething. "That's what I thought. Shame on you, Boy Wonder."

He didn't say another word. Just turned and walked away. Instead of going to my room, I found myself walking back to the kitchen, kicking myself for being so horrid. Hatred was festering inside me. I couldn't even be happy that the adorable Dick Grayson wanted to be with me despite everything I had done to hurt him.

"Star."

I jumped out of my self-loathing mind prison. There was only one person who called me that.

"Kaldur, you scared me."

"My apologies. Can we talk?"

"Listen, I'm going to bed but I--" I sighed. Kaldur had this way of not letting me have my way, which in most cases was a good thing but after the fifth or so time of being nicely declined my own way, it was just better to go along with what he said. I sighed. "Sure."

"How are you doing?"

"Really? Are you my therapist?" I sighed again. "Sorry. I'm okay."

"Fitting in?" Surprised by his concern, I smiled and for the first time in a long time, I was proud to say I felt like I belonged.

"Yeah. I really am."

"Even with Nightwing?" I winced. I was 100% positive everyone heard our spat.

"There's a lot of history there. But it won't affect our missions," I added. "He just gave me a heads up that I should be more disciplined when it comes to team missions."

"Do not worry. You oppose me but that makes me think in ways I normally would not. I believe the term is 'opposites attract'?" I blushed. Kaldur's first language wasn't American English so sometimes he got his sayings mixed.

"Ummm, no. But I get what you are saying. Listen, I really just want to lay down--"

"I know. But come watch the marathon with us. Take your mind off of the world for now."

"But I really just-- fine."

Even though Dick wasn't there, we all enjoyed the marathon and fell asleep in the tv room together. I forgot about our fight, the horrible things I said and even forgot about my slowly building hate. It was nice to be a regular teenager again.

 

* * *

 

After everything that has transpired, could I really say that I could justify my joining of the Light anymore? My new 'family' let me die. wanted me to die. My old family still took me in.

I sighed again and fought back the emotions, the memories, the tears.

I softly whispered, "If I knew then what I knew now."


	6. Solaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Years Six and Five:  
> Jet Starling discovers the potential for LexCorp’s new solar energy technology to be used for evil and informs the Justice League. LexCorp is put on alert to dismantle the tech. However, Joker attacks the warehouse, setting off the reaction Regina takes upon herself to disarm.

_ _

_We will save your precious skin_   
_Let the healing light come in_   
_I'll cover you when the sky comes crashing in_

**WATCHTOWER**   
**Jul 10, 20:20**

A man dressed in white signaling he was one of the many workers on the Watchtower entered my cell, clearly unnerved.

"Hello, miss. I'm to take you to the Terra Room?"

"You can relax, soldier," I smiled warmly but realized it probably was coming off as terrifying. "I just need your help just to get into the wheelchair. I'm not going to bite."

After nervously lifting me into the chair, the worker wheeled me down the corridors of the Watchtower. I instantly regretted my decision. The other heroes and workers tried to seem as if my presence was nothing out of the ordinary but they stared out the corners of their eyes and whispered as I turned corners.

"Whoa. So it's true that Pyrrha is here." The youngest speedster wearing Wally's suit loudly whispered to Blue Beetle. I looked them both over before being wheeled by and the two stared at me apprehensively.

"Sometimes, I think you aren't even from this planet, let alone this decade, hermano." He elbowed the young kid.

Its okay though. I would've been whispering too.

I was a member of the Light. Former member. I was a deadly god, having gone head to head with members of the Justice League and the team and for the most part, came out the victor. I was feared, respected, and loved.

"Is here okay?" My handler stopped me in front of a patch of flowers next to an artificial stream. I smiled at the bittersweet scenery. I never thought I would see the beauty of earth and alien plant life this room offered again.

"Yes," I said softly. "Here is fine."

"Just tell me when you are ready to go, miss." He backed away, nearly running. The room was quiet and peaceful and one of my most cherished places. I took in the beautiful room of trees, plants of all kinds, and looked up at the artificial sun and remembered. Just a few days over a year had passed from my rebirth. Once again I was in bandages because of the Light. Because of Lex Luthor. And they would pay.

 

* * *

  
**Team** **Year Five**

LexCorp was about to unveil a new solar power technology that would be cheaper and quicker in collecting a sizeably smaller amount of the Sun's power to convert into an immense amount of energy. Being very tech driven, I absorbed-hacked-all the information I could to the chagrin of Superman and Batman. Luthor wasn't exactly the type of person I should've been looking up to in terms of advancements in the fields of technology but when you get to play with the latest of WayneTech every day, the forbidden toys become irresistible.

I even tried to make a tiny version to power my fleet of robots. That was when we saw the flaw. This technology could be used to make an explosion that, if my mistakes with poor DJ Turret could be used as a scale, would take out the entire East Coast and further inland near the epicenter. I took my findings to the League and Superman agreed to talk to Luthor who was actually shockingly alarmed at my findings. And impressed I had "stolen" the plans.

At the warehouse where the tests were being ran, extra security was posted discreetly by members of the League after LexCorp put the plans on halt until a safer alternative could be found. However, they didn't account for a mole in the research team that had guided this project from the beginning. The Injustice League went behind Luthor's back and wanted the power for themselves. Before the machinery could be dismantled, the building was attacked by the entire Injustice League and all of their henchmen. The rest of the League was called in and soon, so was our Team.

**OUTSIDE METROPOLIS**   
**Jul 4, 19:57**

Everything was going great, so to speak. Wally even cracked some jokes here and there until chaos arrived in the form of Joker. It became deadly clear the the Injustice League wanted the power of the machine but Joker just wanted chaos and he seized the opportunity seeing as our Batfamily was preoccupied. He turned the machine on and uploaded a virus. The machine's four lasers shot out lightning back and forth to each other until a small fire ball formed where the two lines crossed. But the virus knocked out the containment unit. The ball kept growing and alarms began going off. Before we could react, Joker bailed. Laughing the whole way.

"Goodbye, Batsy! You should take a vacation! You look like you could use some sun!" Joker taunted as he was carried away by a helicopter manned by Harley while most of the League was distracted with the meaningless henchmen.

"Damn it!" Batman cursed. The fireball grew hotter and larger whole throwing violent streams of lightning into the large room hitting both heroes and villains alike, rendering some unconscious or immobile. The few of us still up huddled to figure out a plan.

"We have to get to the computer!" Hawkgirl said loud enough to be heard over the roar of the fire.

"We can't. The pull is too great," explained Batman.

"What are our options?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We need someone quick. Where are the Speedsters?" Green Arrow asked.

"Badly hurt," said Nightwing watching Artemis tending to the two behind a fallen wall. "What about J'onn?"

"The heat would kill him. Miss Martian too," said Superboy. "Aqualad and Robin got them away before it got to them."

"Can anyone fly to it?" Green Arrow asked.

"Again, the pull is too great. I'm not sure if I would survive if I was sucked in." Superman said and looked at our Batfamily. "Can't you hook over there?"

"It's too far away." The boys and I said in unison, annoyed at the fact Joker got away again and our options were nonexistent. Not a normal feeling for our tech savvy band of orphans.

"So we admit defeat?" Hawkman asked. The others could feel the hopelessness creeping in and began to bicker among themselves as those still fighting began dropping. I made the realization of what needed done and we didn't have time for a group vote.

"I can do it." The group stared at me which made me feel like a kid at the adult table. "I've been through this scenario with my robots and know what happens if it isn't deactivated properly. If the person deactivating it so much as accidentally presses a wrong key too soon, it's over. Not even Superman will survive. I have to do it."

"No," said Batman. I ignored him.

"We need Wonder Woman's lasso. Tie it around me and hopefully it will be enough to keep me from getting sucked in. You'll hold the rope giving me enough slack to get close enough to use a grappling hook to help me get the rest of the way. When I'm done, I'll signal to pull me back. It won't automatically shut down. It should dissapate within a few minutes but I don't want to take the chance of waiting by the computer."

"I said no."

"There is no other way, Batman," I urgently pleaded.

"Jet's right," said Superman. "We don't have time for an alternative. The strongest stay to hold the rope with me while the others help evacuate the building." The group split and Wonder Woman began to tie the rope around my shoulders and waist.

"You are very brave, Jet Starling," she said. "Maybe you should train under me for a while. You would do well under my tutelage."

"If I survive." I joked.

"You will. I have always seen greatness in you." I smiled and blushed at the compliment from one of the strongest superheroes. Batman held my arm tightly and I looked up at him. For the first time since Jason, I saw fear in his face. I only hoped my face showed confidence when all I felt inside was pure terror.

"I can do this, Bruce," I whispered, smiling. "Please believe in me."

He didn't say a word but after Wonder Woman was finished, he made sure the knots were extremely tight. I looked back at my anchors: Superman, Batman, Nightwing, Superboy, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl.

"I hope no one has sweaty palms," I yelled as I ran at the computer with everything I had. The pull from the out of control ball of fire and electricity pulled at me as if the room was on an angle. The fire was hotter than I even imagined. It was like being in front of a hundred open ovens, making it hard to see and breathe. I started to lose my footing and executed the next phase by shooting my hook out as I flew into the air.

 _Reggie!_ Nightwing said over the mind link.

 _I'm okay. Give me some slack._ I zipped to the computer and tied myself down after holstering my hook gun to get to work purging the computer. The heat was unbearable and a part of me wanted to just give up after feeling my black and white suit start to burn in spots as the flameball grew larger and larger.

My programming bots signaled with a Starling chirp. The virus was gone and the cooling systems kicked on. The out of control ball of fire began to calm but wasn't shrinking, yet.

 _Did you do it?_ Dick asked over the link.

_Yeah. Too easy. Pull me back._

I untied from the computer and began to walk back, holding the lasso tightly. The pull was still very strong but knowing it was over gave me a confidence that at least all those people would be safe. Suddenly, the ball shot out a fury of lightning. I looked back at the screen and saw Joker's horrible virus was back.

 _That son of a bitch! He hid a virus!!! I have to go back!_ I shot my hook back and secured it when a lightning bolt shot out of the ball and knocking out Superman, causing the group to have to compensate. Poorly. My rope jolted and I lost my footing, lifting into the air at the mercy of the ropes again. The ball began to swell. My boots started to melt to my feet causing excruciating pain.

"Pull her back!!!" Batman yelled. They pulled but I was too close to the ball and the gravity pulled me too hard towards it. The lasso began to slide over my shoulders and added with the frantic pulling from the group, my shoulders painfully threatened to pop out of place.

 _Dick!_ I screamed over the link.

"She's going to slip out!" Nightwing yelled to the others. Batman grabbed out his hook gun, shooting behind him into the steel wall. He ran and jumped out to me but the rope abruptly stopped feet away from me.

"Regina!" Stretching as far as he could, he grabbed my hand. I felt him want to recoil at how hot my skin was. "You need to let go of your gun!"

"I'll swing too much for you to hold me!"

"Do it!" I was terrified but I did as I was told. After grabbing his hand, I dropped the gun and it flew back to the ball, pulling taut and ripping from the computer, causing the computer to catch on fire. There was no stopping this now. We failed.

Bruce tried to pull me to him but my arms were sore and I was weak from pain. I started to slip.

"I can't!" I slowly realized my fate. "Bruce, you have to let me go or you'll never clear the blast!"

"I will NEVER leave you behind, Regina!" My tear filled eyes looked into his determined ones and I felt hope.

"Pull her in!" Nightwing yelled but a lightning strike hit Superboy and that was it. I could feel the only one holding me was Bruce. Nightwing and Hawkgirl were simply holding a rope and they had no hope of pulling me back in. Tears started to stream down my face and dry away almost as quickly from the heat.

"Please," I whispered, begging. "Please, don't let me go."

"I'm not giving up! Don't you give up either!"

"I won't. I won't. I won't." It became my new mantra but I felt our hands slipping. A fury of strikes let out above our heads and I felt the rope around me lose tension.

"Bruce!!"

"Regina!!"

It seemed to happen so slow. My hand slipped from his and then... I was flying. Bruce's terror stricken face was all I could see. Then everything became brighter and brighter. Then there was the heat. The burning. The melting. Then it all stopped and I only remember the light. It was peaceful and inviting. So I went to it. Except there was nothing beyond the light. Only more light. No Saint Peter. No gates. No enlightenment. No gods. Not even a hell. Just the light coursing through every fiber of me. Filling me to burst.


	7. Nightwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Jet Starling was pulled into LexCorp's out-of-control of control energy fireball leaving the heroes in grief. Nightwing, unable to find Batman, visits with Superman at Metropolis General Hospital to discuss Jet's condition. Lex Luthor arrives to give his condolences and proposes a solution to Nightwing.

_ _

_Times are gone for honest men_   
_And sometimes far too long for snakes_   
_In my shoes, a walking sleep_   
_And my soul I pray to keep_

**OUTSIDE METROPOLIS**   
**Jul 4, 20:59**

I stopped breathing as Jet flew into the fireball. Her screams echoed through the warehouse until she was swallowed up by the ball. The buzzing in my head grew louder and louder until all sound and thought shut down. Even the roaring fire was silenced by the buzzing.

"Nightwing! Get the others up!" Hawkgirl ordered, waking me out of my shock. "We need help pulling in Batman!" I nodded and ran to the fallen Leaguers.

"Nightwing?" Wonder Woman held her head as I helped her up. She saw the ball was still going strong and looked at me in panic. "Where's Jet!?" All I could do was shake my head. She clasped my arm in understanding before we aided the others and ran to Batman's line and pulled him in. He was listless and in shock.

"Batman!" I yelled. "We have to go! It's gonna blow!"

"Not again." He said as he stared into the fire, dazed. Wonder Woman knelt beside him and held his hand.

"Bruce, we need to leave."

"She was a kid, Diana."

"She was a warrior. Don't let it be in vain."

"She is still in it!" Hawkgirl yelled. I turned to see the sun had become translucent and inside was a figure. The lightning strikes began firing back into itself creating loops of electricity and flames. Slowly the fire began to be sucked in, shrinking, until it was her. Only her. Floating in the air with fire shooting from her skin and back into her. Bruce began to run to her but Superman took him down.

"Batman, no! You'll be sucked in too!"

"We can't leave her like that!"

"There's nothing we can do!" He shook Bruce as he kept pulling from his grip. "She's gone, Bruce! She's gone."

The view was horrible. Her body was completely burned. She was gone and we had to see her corpse be destroyed and displayed. All we could do is watch. And wait.

Soon, the fire died out and the body began to fall. Superman flew and caught it before it hit the ground but he winced visibly. My ears rang from the absence of the roaring fireball.

While I just stood, numb, Hawkgirl grabbed Superman's cape and draped it over Regina's body.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." He looked at the women and gestured to Batman and me. "Get them out of here."

 

* * *

  
**METROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL**   
**Jul 5, 01:32**

I went to Metropolis General Hospital after the LexCorp disaster and found Superman was the only one there. Batman was still missing. He hadn't checked in at the cave either from what Alfred said.

Poor Alfred. I had to break the news to him since Bruce was gone and it broke him. It had been almost a year since Jason's death and the chance of losing Reggie was too much for any of us.

I handed Superman a coffee. He seemed smaller, tired, and was actually slouching.

"How is she?"

"She's alive," he drank the coffee greedily despite the fact caffeine has no effect on a Kryptonian. "But barely. She's in critical and the doctors don't know where to start. They are simply monitoring her at the moment until they can find a solution."

"What about skin grafts?"

"That's another issue. After being hooked up to IVs, her skin hardened. It was as if the cool fluids cooled her off. All they can do is keep her levels stable."

"This keeps getting weirder. Which begs the question: What the hell happened back there?"

"From what I can figure, she absorbed the energy. I don't know how but we have a hunch that's being explored. The doctors have put her in an induced coma for now but her options are growing slim. It's proving difficult to keep her temperature down." The sounds of the busy hospital was almost comforting. So many people were doing what they were best at. Helping where we could not. "I need to talk to Bruce. I'm sure he would want her closer to home but we have to legally move her. That requires her identity for the paperwork."

"Everyone knows she's from Gotham," I groaned. Sometimes the alter egos caused more problems than they solved. "Why won't they just let us take her?"

"Red tape, my friend. Although, I believe she has a fighting chance here. These are some of the best doctors in the country."

"But I don't know them and that means I can't trust them."

"I'll dig around and see any affiliations we should be aware of. I promise that we won't let her go without a fight." He glanced back at the room. His face grew dark. "Where do you think he is?"

"I'm sure he'll turn up. He's not exactly a bedside kinda guy."

"True." A nurse came out, startled by us.

"He-hello, she's in here if you'd like to see her. We were told to keep the visitor times open since her friends would have off hours." I smiled and thanked her before she walked away.

"You should go get some rest." I said to Superman. "The Team will want to take it from here. She's one of us." I turned to walk in but Superman grabbed my shoulder.

"Nightwing, I know you two were close. If you believe in a higher power, I suggest appealing to it. She needs all the help we can find." I nodded. I've seen bad. I was prepared. Or so I thought.

Seeing her was a punch to the chest. Reggie was a mummy. Her breathing apparatus went off in steady intervals and as the beeping slowly became muted, the room became smaller and smaller. I ran out the door and inhaled deeply. Rage filled me as I called Batman. Again, no answer.

"Where the hell are you, Bruce? Regina, she... she needs us. She needs to be moved to Gotham and I don't know what to do." A nurse walked out of one room into another, visibly taking a small two second break before putting a smile back on her tired face as she prepared for the next patient. "She gave her life for us. For all those people. If you don't get here in the hour, I swear to God, I'll fucking kill you. I won't call again."

 

* * *

 

Days passed as each member of the League gave their support and the Team showed up staggered in between recon missions. Each grieved in their own way. Connor never said a word as he sat next to Reggie and M'gann couldn't stop. Kaldur sang her Atlantean songs and Artemis read her stories. The rest of the newer members readily volunteered to take shifts but I could see the reality of the situation in their eyes. Wally was the one it affected the most visibly and couldn't even look in her room, let alone walk in.

**METROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL**   
**Jul 8, 18:02**

"It's okay, babe." Artemis soothed him outside of Reggie's door as Kaldur and I came off our shift with her and Wally.

"No. It's not." He kept his eyes to the ground. "I should have been there. I could've done it and Jet would... It should've been me."

"That doesn't help, Wally." Artemis scolded.

"She's dying, Artemis!" He turned his pain at me. "Why did you let her do that? What is it with Batman being okay with sacrificing his sidekicks?" He walked away and Artemis turned to me.

"He didn't mean it."

"No worries. I think we're all wondering what Batman is thinking."

"Any leads on him?" Kaldur asked.

"None." I sighed. "Artemis, take Wally and head home. I can do a double."

"We'll stay." she said. Kaldur nodded as well.

"No, guys. Get some sleep."

"Call if you need us." Kaldur said as he squeezed my shoulder. They walked away and I went back to Reggie's side. Finally we were alone. And I broke down.

"I'm so sorry, kid. Even though you're older, I always felt responsible for you. Mostly because you had horrible martial arts skills." I chuckled. Her breathing stayed steady. "Wally was wrong. It should have been me. I ignored your enthusiasm for LexCorp's new tech instead of learning with you. I was so mad at you for... That doesn't matter. I know we haven't gotten along since Jason's death but please. Please, Reg. Don't you leave me, too."

My dreams as I slept in her room that night were of fire and lightning. Flocks of starlings fell from a reddened sky. And then, flowers. Overwhelmingly, sickeningly pungent flowers.


	8. Kadupul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Jet Starling is pulled into LexCorp's out-of-control energy fireball leaving the heroes in grief. Nightwing, unable to find Batman, visits with Superman at Metropolis General Hospital to discuss Jet's condition. Lex Luthor arrives to give his condolences and proposes a solution to Nightwing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing POV

_ _

_Lord open his eyes, help him see_   
_Through that disguise that he cannot_   
_See upon the human devil_

**METROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL**   
**Jul 9, 08:00**

The intense smell of flowers woke me up from my nightmare to find the room filled with large bouquets that a strange man arranged by the door. I bolted up and made sure my eye mask was still on.

"What are you doing? Who are you?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Nightwing," the man apologized, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to wake you. He said we could just come in."

"Who's 'he'? Who ordered these?" He ignored me and quickly ran to the door. I grabbed his arm, hard. "I'm not kidding. How did you get in here?"

"I can't say, sir!"

"It's alright. I sent them." Luthor came into the room waving his hand and the man ran out. Anger and pent up blame filled my every fiber as I grabbed him and held him against the wall.

"You fucking piece of shit," I whispered through my teeth. "How dare you show your face here. This is your fault. You couldn't just-"

"Just what?" He said defiantly. "Try to better the world? How was I to know this would happen? Or do you really believe this was my master plan? To lure a batbrat to her death? Bravo, Nightwing. Crackshot detective work. Newsflash: I failed. Something I don't normally make a habit of." I let go and walked away before I killed him. Turning back around, I found him walking closer to her.

"Don't." I growled.

"So," he ignored my threat, "this is the extraordinary girl who survived being burned alive? Her vitals look strong. How did she survive? I'm told she absorbed the energy. Can you imagine? I wonder where it all went. Still in her you think?" His fingers touched her bandaged hand.

"Don't touch her, Luthor."

"Or what? You'll sic Batman on me? Where is the Batdad?" I turned and glared. Clenching my jaw.

"Not. Here."

"Well, who can I talk to about getting her care?"

"What?" Confused and angry, my brain started buzzing again.

"I have to make up for my mistakes. I should've known the threat long before this bright young woman found it in a simple robot disaster. I need to make it up to her and I can. By getting her the best doctors with the latest tech. She won't even need to be moved. They'll come to her."

"You'd do that? Why?"

"I'm not the villain Superman would lead you to believe. Since her secret identity is secret, I assume Batman has her Power of Attorney?"

"I don't think she has one." I muttered wishing to hell Bruce would show up. And that made me loathe myself more for relying on him again.

"Well then. I guess if I had the resources like say, owning the hospital, we could overlook that detail and go ahead with the care and deal with the lawyer stuff after?" I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. For once, not one thing was funny. I couldn't reach Batman. I couldn't ask Superman because he'd say no and not even consider Reg's health. I looked at her, bandaged and dying. I sighed.

"Help her."

"My pleasure." He set down a single white flower on her bed and walked out of the room, immediately talking to someone on his phone. I slumped into the chair beside Reggie. Resting my face in my hands.

_What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just want to do a shout out to those in the medical field. My nights in all those hospitals were filled with uncertainty, anxiety, fear and pain but I’m forever grateful you saved my life and my family’s lives.


	9. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> While Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, and Alfred Pennyworth discuss Regina Hayden's health and Bruce Wayne's whereabouts, Lex Luthor begins his plans for Regina. Soon after Nightwing and Batgirl begin their shift at Metropolis General Hospital but receive the news that Jet passed. Dick shows up at Wayne Manor to tell Alfred and Tim but is confronted by Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson/Omniscient pov

_ _

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_  
 _All your life_  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to be free_.

**WAYNE MANOR**   
**Jul 11, 20:28**

"How is she, sir?" Alfred handed me a plate with a water and a sandwich as I collapsed in a large red chair after my shift with Reggie was over.

"Thank you, Alfred." I grabbed the plate. "She's not doing worse."

"That is something to be happy for. I miss her something terrible." I grunted in agreement with a full mouth.

"She should be in Gotham," muttered Tim.

"Don't." I was too exhausted after spending a double shift at the hospital, explaining Luthor's involvement to the League, and fighting the reality that Bruce was still MIA. "This is the our only move."

"She belongs here!" He yelled. I set down my only meal I've had in thirty-six hours.

"We can't move her. We would lose her, Tim. And who would pay for this hypothetical move? Bruce? Have you seen him because sure haven't. This is the only way. Luthor has the best doctors over her."

"Last time I checked, he's the bad guy. One of the worst in fact!" Tim's face was filled with fury which surprised me.

The two never clicked. After Jason, Bruce brought Tim in as Robin but Reggie never warmed up to him. She didn't butt heads with him the way she did me or Bruce. It was worse. She just ignored him.

"Dick, how can we trust him?" I stood up and held his shoulder.

"No one said we had to trust him but if we want Reggie to live through this, we need to bite our pride. For now." Tim nodded and we all stood in silence.

"Where the hell is he?" Tim asked quietly.

"I don't know. We're on our own." I felt a hand rest on my back and looked back to see Alfred smiling at us both.

"But we're on our own together, Master Dick."

"Yes, Alfred." I smiled as best as I could. "Together."

**METROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL**   
**Jul 14, 21:10**

"How is our patient?"

"She's responding to the treatments very well, sir."

"How well?"

"I would suggest moving the timetable up. She's progressing faster than we can hide it."

"I'll see to it. Make the preparations."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor."

**METROPOLIS GENERAL HOSPITAL**   
**Jul 15, 16:56**

Barbara and I showed up to Metropolis General Hospital to start our shift only to find Connor and Artemis followed by one of Reggie's doctors running towards us down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Panic started to fill my body.

"Where have you been!?" Connor asked. "We've been trying to reach you!"

"We were on mission. Our radios were jammed," Barbara replied.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I'm so sorry, sir." The doctor looked like I was going to punch him.

"She started to crash so a team of doctors pushed us out." Artemis exclaimed as tears began to appear. "It happened so quick."

"No," whispered Barbara and it echoed in my ears.

"She went painlessly, Mister Nightwing," the man reassured but I was in disbelief.

"Show me," I choked out as Barbara sank into a nearby chair with Connor and Artemis helping her.

"Sir?" The man was obviously and understandably confused by my demand.

"Show me Jet Starling!"

"Sh-she's in the morgue," he stuttered and I began to run in the direction he pointed. Sadly, because of my detective upbringing, I had already mapped out the hospital and knew where the morgue was. My head was spinning as I thought this wasn't happening. This had to be a mistake.

I stopped in front of the morgue doors. Barely breathing. I slowly entered, giving every possible moment for this to turn into a big joke. But there it was. A lone black bag on a table. Time lapsed and I found myself next to the body. My heart stopped as I lifted the blanket. I gasped as my whole body was racked with pain. A familiar pain. I had felt this with my family. With Jason. Now her.

"Oh, Reg."

Her body was burned so badly. Her beautiful short black hair was gone. Her skin was blackened and looked like if it was touched, she would turn to ash. How she was even alive to begin with broke my heart. Reggie was unrecognizable.

"Sir?" I jumped out of my robotic state to see an older woman pass me and lay the blanket reverently back on Reggie's face. "She won't go unremembered. She was a great hero. We are ve-"

"Was she alone when she went?" I interrupted.

"No, sir."

"Who was there?"

"Luthor's team, sir."

"Why weren't any of my team in the room?"

"Sir, it happened quickly. Once her vitals dipped, we were never able to bring her back." All I could do was chuckle. Chuckle at the terrible act of fate that in her last moments, the amazing Jet Starling who took on Penguin on her first mission, was kidnapped and tortured by Scarecrow, was one of the most capable heroes without superpowers laid helpless as she was surrounded by a team of doctors appointed by one of her enemies. All the while, her friends sat just outside her door and her mentor had abandoned her.

**WAYNE MANOR**   
**Jul 15, 21:17**

_How do I tell them?_ I stared at the big grand door of Wayne Manor, dreading going inside. My heart was in pieces. My mind, a buzzing mess. But the door opened anyways whether I wanted it to or not and there stood Alfred. I instantly remembered all the nights he scolded me for taking it easy on Reggie during our training. He'd tell me that just because she's a girl, it didn't mean I had to take it easy on her or act like she was hitting hard when she wasn't.

 _"If she gets hurt out there because you said she was good enough during training, you'll never eat another hot meal here."_ He warned. So I trained her. Hard. She almost quit but on her first mission, she was able to out maneuver Penguin's minions like a fiend and stop Penguin's plan for Gotham.

"Master Dick," Alfred's voice shook me out of my memories. "You've come home just in time."

Tim quickly walked past me, muttering.

"Tim?" I turned to watch him walk out of the house and continue to walk throwing his hands up, muttering again. I looked back inside and there stood Bruce. His face was scruffy and his hair was a mess. He stood in front of me but didn't make eye contact. The past week and a half quickly passed before my eyes and my anger swelled.

"You," I whispered, "son of a bitch!" I ran at him and punched him right in his damned face. He fell to the ground but my rage was unleashed. He never once fought back. Alfred begged me to stop so I held back and let Bruce get back up. His face was swelling and bloody but I didn't feel satisfied.

"Where the hell were you?!" I roared at him. "Why didn't you answer any of our calls?

"I couldn't--" He trailed off. "Where is she?" He seemed dazed almost. As if he had just woken up. "I went to Gotham General-"

"She was at Metropolis," I said angrily, instantly wanting to take it back.

"Was?" Bruce's eyes finally met mine. They were bloodshot from an obvious lack of sleep.

"Oh, Miss Regina." Alfred held his hand over his mouth. I looked at him apologetically and wished to hell and heaven and all the shit in between to have broken the news to him any other way.

"I'm so sorry, Alfred." I said. Bruce's eyes grew dark and glared at me.

"Why was she in Metropolis?" He accused.

"Because, asshole, we couldn't move her. We needed her mentor who was legally able to make those decisions and he was nowhere to be found."

"Superman just let this happen? There's protocols in place-"

"You had all of her files locked! We had no legal recourse! Luthor was our only-"

"Luthor? Are you kidding me? What was his role in this?"

"He tried to save her!" I found myself protecting the only other person besides Bruce I wanted to punch in the gut.

"And you accepted HIS help?"

"You weren't here. He offered help and I had to decide. Was I supposed to let her die because you decided to mentally check out?"

"She died anyways because you left Regina in the hands of Luthor!"

"No! You left her! I did everything I thought was best because you abandoned her! Just like her own family!"

"Master Dick, that's enough!"

We stared at each other. A fire between us. I wanted to kill him but Alfred was right. This was enough. Especially for me.

"I think it's best we stay far away from each other." I nodded to Alfred. "I'm sorry. Goodbye, Alfred."

"Goodbye, Master Richard."

**CADMUS**   
**Jul 15, 21:59**

"Is the patient ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor."

"Good. Wake her up."


	10. Domino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Three:  
> While Jet Starling is assumed dead by the world, she has a flashback to her last night as Batman's partner. Regina angrily quits following a fight with Talia Al Ghul. Nightwing helps Regina to go back and ask Bruce for her spot back but he denies her as his sidekick.

_ _

_And what I do to get through to you_  
_But you'd only do it again_

**Team Year Three**  
**BATCAVE**  
**Oct 24, 23:11**

"Regina!" Bruce yelled as I hastily jumped out of the Batmobile. I tore off my black eye mask and threw it back at him.

"No! I'm done!" I yelled back. He moved quickly towards me and grabbed my arm. Bad move. I spun around and shot my free fist at him. He, of course, blocked it and grabbed my wrist. Throwing my feet up to his chest, I kicked off into a back flip causing him to fall back, breaking his hold. I stood up and took pleasure in seeing him pick himself off the ground.

"Regina," he said gruffly. "Let's just talk."

"Oh I'll talk. She almost killed me, Bruce!"

Dick spun around in the chair by the computer, amused as he took a loud bite out of an apple.

"I had it controlled."

"No. Talia had YOU controlled." I jabbed my finger at him. "Ya know, I don't care that you love her. I don't care about your history. In fact, I fucking ship it."

"Wait, what is-"

"But, I should matter to you too." I stared him down trying to see even a glimmer of regret or any emotion in his eyes. I was left disappointed.

"You were fine," he clumsily broke the silence.

"Oh my gods! You are just like the rest of them. You think you're doing a good thing by taking me in but the moment something higher on your priority list comes along, I'm fending for myself."

"Dont compare me to them, Regina," he growled. "Haven't I taught you how to protect yourself?"

"Yeah. Only took getting kidnapped and tortured by Scarecrow. You really want to take credit for that? That's not the point! I needed you and you abandoned me--again. For what? Some star-crossed love nonsense?" A loud crunch from the peanut gallery broke the building anger inside of me. "I'm supposed to be your partner, Bruce. Not a third wheel. I'm done. I'm done with being second best. I deserve so much more."

**WAYNE TOWER**  
**Oct 25, 01:12**

I sat on the roof of Wayne Tower looking out over the gloomy Robinson Park thinking about my resignation. Footsteps came behind me as Dick sat down next to me and leaned back on his hands.

"I know what you're going to say." I whispered, embarrassed. "I overreacted. I know. I just--"

"Want him to care." His stare was steady on the Gotham skyline as I looked at him. He was only sixteen but he looked older than he should. And sadder.

"Yeah." I confessed.

"Yeah." He echoed me and we sat in silence, both having gone through the same detached mentorship and both now getting lost in our memories.

"You should tell Bruce you want a few missions with us," he said, shattering our pity party. "We'd love to have you, Reg. Some more than others." He hinted, smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, confused. "And I have asked only to be ignored. Maybe I should get a new mentor," I mused. "I know Superman likes me."

"Only because you both have no inhibitions. Once he gets angry, no stoppin' him. You're the same. Whether the perp stole a candy bar or the royal jewels, he or she deserves an ass-kicking in your eyes. You have a short fuse with the bad guys and with your partner. A mentor isn't supposed to be a mirror. You have to learn something from them."

"But I can't get behind that code of his." I threw my hands in the air. "Scarecrow tried to kill me and he's still walking Gotham's streets. Talia tried to kill me and he let her go with a goodbye kiss. They are villains and they should pay for what they've done." Dick raised his eyebrow and smirked as I made his point for him. "Ah. I see. Maybe Superman is too hot headed for a mentor. I get it. Well, what about Wonder Woman? She doesn't have one yet. She's somewhat even headed. She's also-"

"A woman? How progressive and inclusive of you, Reg." He smirked making me blush.

"All I'm saying is it'd just be nice to be with someone who doesn't have SO MANY goddamned issues."

"Maybe he feels the same."

"Whose side are you on, Dick? Talia could've killed me."

"Hey, I'm Switzerland," he put his hands up. "But he's having a hard time, too. He's not exactly a great father."

"I never said he was my father!" I got flustered as the smug teen smiled at me.

"Don't worry. I felt the same. I had so much anger towards him until I realized he wasn't the dad I wanted. Once I accepted that, he became just a mentor. Our relationship didn't get better, just less turbulent. But by that time, you stumbled in our car and I was already planning to go out on my own as Nightwing." I blushed at the memory of that first night. Cold and wet. Hungry enough to eat a stranger's freshly bought fast food meal. Dick's meal that he never let me forget.

"If anyone is my father figure, its Alfred. Bruce is like the brooding uncle but I see your point. Next time I see Bruce, I'll talk to him. Try and get my job back."

"Knowing him and familial conflict, it'll be a few days before he's ready to get yelled at again." He laughed as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you gotta know we won't ever abandon you. That day scarred a lot of us because we're your family. The League, the Team, me and Alfred. And even though he doesn't act like it, Bruce probably cares the most. There's nothing we wouldn't do for you, Reg."

 

* * *

 

It was days before I saw Bruce again but I caught him as the Batwing flew into the cave. A sight that never got old.

**BATCAVE**  
**Oct 30, 00:34**

"Regina, this is a surprise." He acknowledged me as he stepped out. I couldn't tell if he was grumpy about me or the mission.

"Can we talk?" I noticed the empty spot for the Batmobile and looked back at the Jet. Unless Nightwing took it out for a joyride again, the Batcave was down one Bat Toy. "Hold the phone. Where's the car?"

"Don't ask," he groaned. "What did you want to talk about?" Just spit it out, Reggie.

"I want to be your protege again."

"No."

"What?"

"You've learned everything possible from me. I can't teach you to not be you."

"Like that's a bad thing?" My jaw clenched.

"You are a wonderful fighter. You've learned quickly and when we are on the same mission mentally, we do well. But those missions are getting fewer and far between. Your schoolwork is getting in the way of training which is making you stressed and you let it out during the mission."

"You're the one who said I should enroll in college. So, you're firing me?" I asked. He reached forward and grabbed my shoulder tight.

"No."

"Oh, my gods! How any person can stand to hold a conversation with you is beyond me. How is anything decided at Wayne Enterprises?"

"You are ready to be on your own, Regina. Without anyone to rely on or to rely on you." I looked at him skeptically. "This is a good thing. You've been asking for this."

"I thought you said I wasn't ready."

"Because I tried to control you. I should've known to protect this town beside you. Not with you as my Robin."

"Yeah, those tights never quite fit me." We both smiled.

"So," he stuck his hand out to me. "We have an understanding, Jet Starling?"

"Yes," I smiled and shook his hand, as an equal. "I'm not moving out though. I just got my room the way I want it."

"You can operate from here. Nightwing does all the time." He brushed the crumbs out of the large seat in front of the console.

"So, speaking of shared toys, what happened to the car?"

"I said 'Don't ask'."

"I'm gonna ask. I'm a detective. You know this."

"Well," he sighed and smiled. "It's actually a funny story. See, there was this kid..." His voice became quieter and muffled until I couldn't hear anything at all. I tried to yell for him but my mouth wouldn't open. My heart raced as a voice began to call out above me.

"Darling?"

A light flashed in the top of the cave.

"Sir, I must insist on using restraints."

"You'll do no such thing. Miss Starling, you need to wake up now."

I knew that voice. My heart either beat too quickly for me to feel or it stopped altogether.

That voice belonged to Lex Luthor.


	11. Perfidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Regina Hayden wakes to find herself surrounded by doctors and Lex Luthor who proceeds to tell her she was abandoned by her hero family and has evidence to back up his story. With Luthor's help, Regina finds that isn't all that has happened.

_ _

_You're one microscopic cog_   
_in his catastrophic plan_   
_Designed and directed by_   
_his red right hand_

**Team Year Five**   
**CADMUS**   
**Jul 15, 22:00**

My mind was swimming. My eyelids were heavy but I wanted--needed--to wake up. Opening my eyes, I woke to a blurry world and a blurry blob leaning over top of me.

"Miss Jet? Darling, I need you to wake up."

My vision cleared and I saw Luthor's face.

_What the actual hell._

As I scowled, I realized my mask was off and on further inspection, I was only wearing some strange fabric for undergarments.

I quickly spun off the bed I was on, pushing Luthor which threw him into the wall like he was nothing. Two men in white coats held their clipboards up in defense to the shattered glass as big brutes came running in.

"No, no one touches her!" Luthor yelled in my defense. Confusion muddled my thinking as the men ignored Luthor's orders and ran towards me. Defensively, I threw a punch which easily threw the six and a half foot man into a medical cupboard breaking everything inside. The other took the chance and tried to grab me but my arm raised up in defense. Fire exploded from my skin, burning him. The man shrieked and recoiled in pain. As my fear and confusion grew, my body became engulfed in fire.

"Jet Starling!" Luthor raised his hand to hold back the next round of security. "You have to calm down!" I took deep breaths in, trying to lower the rate of my quickly beating heart. Soon, the flames disappeared and I looked at my arms. My beige skin was now porcelain white, translucent enough to see the bright red veins. But not just that. They glowed under my skin. Pulsing with my quickening heartbeat.

"What happened to me?" I demanded of Luthor, his calm demeanor pissing me off. "What did you do to me?!" And I was consumed in fire again.

"You absorbed the energy from the machine, giving you powers." Luthor tried to calm me as he explained. "It's called a Metagene. When in extreme circumstances, humans have the potential to adapt and evolve quickly. What do you remember, Darling?"

I calmed my fire again, looking around the room searching for something that wasn't there. Then I felt it. I was on fire. Inside. I burned from my heart to my fingertips. I remembered holding Bruce's hand. And then nothing.

"You survived the incident," Luthor explained as he fetched a robe for me. He took the hint he had come close enough and tossed it to me. "But you weren't out of the woods. Your vitals were failing and your friends didnt know what to do so I offered my help. It was quite touching how Nightwing would rather accept my help than see you go."

"Nightwing?" I asked, confused.

"He was the one who gave us permission to care for you," he stated.

"Why was he giving any permission at all?" The worst scenario came to mind. "What happened to Batman?!" I raised my arms and balled my fists defensively.

"He's fine." Luthor stuck his hands in the pockets of his suit. "He actually made the deal of a lifetime from my failure." He held out a newspaper for me:

_ Wayne Enterprises Gains From LexCorp Loss Following Solar Energy Fiasco _

The hairs on my neck stood up as I locked eyes with Luthor. I had told Bruce of the dangers of LexCorp's new technology and I wondered if it could be true that he used my intel for monetary gain. Part of me realized it was ridiculous but somehow, I was here. I was in Luthor's hands. Wayne Enterprises did make a profit. Something had to be true.

Another truth was that Luthor knew Bruce was Batman.

"What does this have to do with Batman?" I played dumb.

"Don't," he warned, suddenly serious. "Dumb is not natural to you and you are dangerously close to insulting my intelligence. I'm one of the smartest minds in the world. I can easily put together that a rogue vigilante has the military budget of a billionaire." He broke a sly smile. "Just like I can put together who you are." I kept my face emotionless as my eyes stayed locked on his. "Regina Hayden, daughter of Jaron Hayden and Suni Smith of Gotham. You spent your childhood in children homes and foster care after the untimely-"

"Enough." I looked down quickly. Hearing one of my enemies verbally twisting the knife of my past was more than I could handle with all the rest of the shit I learned. "I lived it. I don't need a recap." I looked back up at him to see a face I was unaccustomed to from Luthor.

Remorse.

"My apologies." He stuck his hands back in his pockets and shifted his weight nervously. "Usually, the secret identity reveal is a tad more dazzling."

"Well, to soothe your ego, color me dazzled and never bring it up again." My skin glowed a bright and unnerving red. I couldn't stand looking at it so I turned my attention to the Daily Planet paper. "This doesn't explain why I'm here--why the League isn't here."

"Where I saw your potential--an advancement in the human race--they only saw a liability." He kept his eyes on me but his face softened. "It became clear you had gained powers from the incident and before I could offer to give you the chance to develop it, there was an accident. The League--and Nightwing--took care of you quietly."

He tossed me a brochure:

_ Gotham Cryogenic Labratory _

"Fortunately, I own a small share of the company and was able to retrieve you in secret. And now we're here."

"They froze me?" The edges of the paper I held began to singe and burn as my thoughts blurred in confusion and anger. "They froze me?! I don't believe you! I don't believe any of this! They wouldn't do this to me! They wouldn't abandon me!"

I stumbled to the bed to hold on to something, anything. In the tussle with the two brutes, equipment was strewn throughout the room, including a metallic bed pan. In the vague reflective surface, I saw two red lights staring back at me. Frantically, I scavenged the room for a mirror but only found a glass cupboard door and saw my face clearly.

No. Not my face. Her face. It was my features but none of my color. The skin was smooth. Too smooth and white. Colorless, in fact. Except for when my veins began pumping brighter and brighter the more panicked I became. My once grey eyes were now a burning red. My short hair, long. This wasn't my reflection. This was a monster. A demon.

I fell to my knees and held my face in my hands as fire began erratically bursting from my skin, only terrifying me more. I felt a hand gently pull my hand from my face and held it tight. I looked up to see Luthor, the surprise calming my sporadic flames. His face was genuinely sad even as he winced from my heat.

"Darling, don't fall apart," he whispered.

"What am I?" I pleaded, still on the brink of tears.

"A god among men," he said grandly. A brief moment passed between us. Then I broke out in laughter. Luthor joined in and released my hand, revealing the damage I had inflicted. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to me, never showing how much pain his burned hand must be causing him. "Please, darling, bear with me for just a moment."

He stood up and his bodyguard, Mercy, quickly bandaged his hand. I looked at my own hands, watching the red veins calm until I stared at the pale, clear, strange skin. Luthor returned and held out his left hand to aid me up and revealed a matchbox. He clumsily opened the box and pulled out a single matchstick, holding it between us.

"If you would, Darling, touch the match," he said. I moved my hand towards the match, slowly. He pulled the match away, asking for my eye contact. "And concentrate."

"Oh, really, Luthor? I hadn't thought of that," I sassed.

"I'd prefer if you called me Lex."

"Good thing I don't care what you'd prefer, Lu-thor," I enunciated. He cracked a half-smile and held the match back out.

Now this wasn't like the movies where the person spends forever questioning their reality. I actually accepted this more quickly than I accepted the betrayal of the League and the Team. Some of them were aliens and clones. Some had powers from accidents and not-so-accidents. So I reached for that matchtip. The veins in my fingertip glowed red and the match burst quickly into a small flame. Glancing up at Luthor, I saw his half-smile grow to a full Lex Luthor smile. I had the oddest twinge in the back of my mind that usually follows those moments in life that change it forever. Dismissing it, I reached back for the small flame, letting my hand stay over the flame. Nothing. No burning or heat that I could register.

"I want to help you develop this potential. If you'll let me." His voice almost echoed as I focused on the feeling of this new sensation.

I pulled the flame, feeling it suck into me. A reassuring warmth flooded my hand as the flame went out. Flipping my hand over, I stared at the unharmed skin. The veins in my hand glowed and pulsed a bright red that faded as it pumped throughout my body. I thought about the sensation the flame licked at my hand and quickly, a small flame bloomed from my fingertip. I smiled as the flame crept to the rest of my hand. The doctors who i just realized were still in the room began scribbling away at their clipboards as I stared at the fire.

The power was unlike anything I had ever felt. For once in my life, I felt completely and thoroughly warm. In control. It was more control and security than I had ever felt with all of the martial arts and tech Bruce had given me. My anger towards being abandoned bloomed with the small flame. The distance that grew between them and me after Jason's death made this easy. Whether I realized it or not I was always looking for a way out. A way to hurt them because of what happened to him. I looked at my strange reflection again.

 _I'm_ _not me... her... anymore_.

"Will you accept my help, Darling?"

"I'll accept your proposition on one condition." I played with the small rolling flame in my hand like a marble. "Stop calling me 'Darling', Luthor. I don't think you want to be on my bad side." I pointed at the doctor's clipboard and released a small flame towards it. The man squeaked and dropped it, letting his fresh notes burn on the floor. I looked back at an amused Luthor and smiled. "At least, more than you already are."


	12. Strategem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Regina learns to control her powers while Lex Luthor learns to control her.

_ _

_A detour to your new life._   
_Tell all of your friends goodbye._   
_It's too late to change your mind,_   
_You let loss be your guide._

**Cadmus**   
**Jul 24, 13:47**

Hidden. Training. Biding. Festering.

Cadmus was my new home. My prison. Complete with a strict regimen of early wake ups, nutritionist approved meals, strength and power training, psych evaluations and the poking and the prodding of nurses and doctors. All were implemented the day I woke up to Lex Luthor's face and was informed of the betrayal of my hero family.

The only contact I had with anyone were the medical team and Luthor. I understood my purpose to these people and to him. I was a weapon.

"That's enough for today." The voice over the battle room's intercom crackled as I flew down to the starting point of my personal obstacle course. "Our equipment measured your output as lethal."

"Good," I said panting and reaching for a water bottle. The water sizzled on my tongue making steam come out of my nose. I chuckled at the little amount of entertainment I could get in this boring dump. While having new powers was amazing, Cadmus grew boring--and lonely--quick.

A door opened and a team of nurses and a doctor came in to check my levels. Luthor followed and watched as they poked and prodded. I sighed to myself. I still didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. Well, I guess that wasn't true anymore as I could throw him a pretty good distance now but the thought still counted. Despite my frightening appearance, I was still Jet Starling in my mind and Regina Hayden in my heart. And he was still Lex Luthor.

"You are quite extraordinary, Darling," he said as he touched a torched dummy.

"Don't call me 'Darling', Luthor." I opened my mouth for the nurse to check inside as I rolled my eyes.

"Lex." His smile was infuriating. I swatted the nurses apparatus out of my mouth.

"No." I glared at Luthor but he only nodded, dismissing the team from the room.

"I believe you are almost ready."

"Almost?" The veins under my translucent skin glowed a bright red. My arms raised to show off the fresh damage on the course. "I am strong enough to be hit by a train, I can willingly raise my temperature high enough to melt tungsten, and I can accurately shoot a fireball within a hundred yards. I am capable of anything."

"Are you?" His face was serious, daring me to prove him wrong. My skin began to get hotter as my anger got the better of me. It seemed to be a reoccurring side effect of the powers. "Come with me."

Luthor briskly walked out of the room and I flew to catch up with him. We made our way down the corridors of the secretly-still-running Cadmus. Genomorphs walked by and I waved lightly at a few of the small ones as they guided their workers to their destination. They pulsated their red lights to mimic my red glow as our way of saying hello.

"Darling," Luthor called out to me as I handed a snack to one of the morphs. He had stopped and was waiting at a large door. There were so many rooms in Cadmus--I had only snuck into a handful of unsatisfyingly empty ones--that I was curious to finally go into one that was more than a supply closet.

The door opened and a rush of cold air flooded out. Curiousity got the better of me and I walked in before Luthor. The motion lights kicked on, revealing a lone tube. My face fell and my breath caught in my chest. In a tube stood Connor.

"It's a clone," I said out loud, trying to calm myself.

"Yes." Luthor walked up to the tube and looked up at the boy proudly. "A miracle of science." He placed his hand on the glass. I gritted my teeth reactively as I had trouble seeing this clone any different from Connor.

Connor was my silent friend. We never talked, never gravitated towards each other in our down time but when we needed a break from the cave, we always ended up at the same spot. So, instead of one leaving the other, we would sit together and enjoy the silence. But this wasn't Connor. Could it even be classified as a life?

"You understand you absorbed pure solar energy from the incident." Luthor walked to a control panel. "Superman is powered by our sun so theoretically, with your special power, you could kill Superman." I scowled at the thought. I had a handful of new powers but the latest one I've honed was nowhere near powerful enough for what was needed to kill the Man of Steel.

"No one can kill Superman."

"Perhaps." He pressed a few buttons and the tube began to defrost. "Care to test it out?" I quickly flew to the computer and stopped the process. I looked at Luthor as the madman I knew him to be.

"Are you asking me to train on him?" I whispered even though the clone couldn't hear me and it's not like we were in a facility that frowned on such acts. He smiled slightly. "You really want me to kill him? Isn't he expensive or valuable?"

"Don't worry. We have more." He hit the lights to show a room filled with Connor Clones. The gravity of it all fell on me.

"I can't do that," I gasped. _I'm no monster._

"If you want to get to Batman, you should be prepared for his friends." His words did nothing to settle my fears. He laid his hand on mine. "They abandoned you, Darling. They need to pay. You are the woman who absorbed the sun--the woman who became a god--and they wronged you. So," I looked up at his green eyes, "You must prepare."

**CADMUS**   
**Jul 24, 19:05**

I sat in my room thinking about Lex's proposition, absentmindedly throwing a ball at the wall. A knock rapped on the door.

"No more needles!" I shouted as I threw a ball at the opening door. "I will murder the one who sticks me!" A hand shot out and caught the ball.

"That seems excessive." The all too familiar sight of my former enemy entered my room.

"Luthor," I said surprised, getting up and smoothing my clothes.

"Lex." He lobbed the ball back at me.

"No." I exhaled loudly and slumped into a chair at my table. He smiled, setting down a beautiful ebony chessboard and began setting it up in front of me.

"Do you play?"

"No," I said intrigued. I was so bored that anything stimulating would be a helpful reprieve.

"I'll teach you," he said looking up at me. "If you would like."

"How often do you plan on being here?" I laughed.

"As often as you allow me," he said almost astonished I was not aware of my own rights. "All my efforts are completely devoted to you and your talents. Everything is for you, Darling." We looked at eachother for a second or two and before he shattered the tension and finished setting up.

It was a gorgeous set. The pieces were intricate and realistic pieces of gold and silver. I had seen a board in the Wayne Manor but it was for looks. Placed strategically to scare off guests from the bookcase entrance to the cave with its ornately jewelled pieces. But this was a board to be played on by experienced players as if they were dancers on a ballroom floor. I felt eager but afraid to touch it.

"Pay attention, Darling." His voice jolted me out of my thoughts as he grabbed one of the small pieces. "Your first move can signal your strategy. Or lack of. Pawns aren't fodder. Most sacrifice these readily but a strategist will keep their pawns until their end can mean something." We moved our pieces until he knocked out my knight. I bit my lip to keep my glowing in check as I kicked myself for not thinking ahead.

"Now," he held a finger up to get my attention again. "Bishops are the easiest to use. They can be used to blind side an opponent who has their attention elsewhere." I nodded as I believed I had a chance to take his bishop with my second knight but he moved his second bishop and slid diagonally to take my rook. I glowed brightly and gritted my teeth.

"Rooks are extraordinary powerful when used right," he held my lost rook up. "You shouldn't give these up easily. They demolish everything in their path and it's quite hard to get one of these--when not playing a novice." He smiled slyly at me and I broke my glowing brooding as I was actually having fun. I smiled as we moved a few more moves.

"Now, the object is to protect your king but he isn't the most powerful player. It's her. His queen." He held up the beautiful silver woman. "She can do near anything. Her power is unsurpassed." He gave me back the piece. I set her down and he grabbed my hand as it rested on her.

"But she requires a skilled hand. Many use her as a rook--bulldozing her way to the other side." He held my hand, still over the piece, and moved my queen into the open, taking one of his prized rooks, lining up a shot to the king. "As soon as they clear a path to the enemy, they unleash her. And they lose her." He blindsided me with a bishop, taking her away from me. "Without her, your king is nothing. You could carry on a fight and possibly win but if you weren't skilled enough to keep her, you aren't skilled enough to win in my opinion." He took my king with a simple pawn. I looked up at him, my mind already imagining strategies for a rematch.

"Thank you," I said humbly.

"My pleasure, Darling." He looked at me and I became conscious that I no longer looked like Regina. I was, by all means, hideous but it was as if he didn't see my demonic eyes or pale skin.

"You aren't what I expected," I admitted.

"Once you throw away the propoganda that your heroes fed you, I'm quite agreeable when given the chance." He smiled and got up to leave.

"Yeah. I guess." I paused as he opened the door and buttoned his jacket. "But I know what you're doing, Luthor."

"Oh?" He turned back to me. "And what would that be?"

"You're using me. Cultivating my powers for your own agenda."

"Don't be naive," he scoffed. "Do you really believe you are the only one being used in this partnership? You'll find we utilize a symbiotic style of doing things. If we both succeed in our personal plans then why look a horse in the mouth? Realize Batman won't be gifted to you. You have to do what you must."

I just looked at him, warily, not being able to deny that I agreed with him. To an extent.

"I can't kill those clones."

"Can't is different than won't." He smirked as he walked away. "Good night, Darling."

I closed the door and walked to the table, looking at my chessboard. Resetting the pieces. Moved a few, seeing new strategies. New perspectives. The reality of my situation was clear and so was how much sense being on this side of the metaphorical board was. The morals I had issue with Batman before weren't issues here. I could actually do some good here. And if that meant getting dirty once in a while, I could handle it if it meant justice would truly be gained.

"Wait, Luthor!" I flew out of my room to catch the billionaire. He turned around with the slightest smile.

"Lex," he corrected.

"I'll do it," I said, determined. He only looked at me the way he did in my room. Like I wasn't a freak. Like I was a god.

"Sleep well."

**CADMUS  
** **Aug 1, 23:32**

Another body fell from my sparking hands to the floor as my face remained emotionless. I had become numb to my pyrrhic actions as the increasing number of bodies littered the floor.

"Great run through. You're dismissed," the voice said as Luthor entered the large battle room, stepping over bodies on his way to me.

"You are absolutely perfect, Darling."

I stared off into the distance, lost in my mind. I should have felt remorse. Something--anything--but I didn't. I felt power and the justification that came with it. If I had this power, I deserved my way. Who could tell me no? Even gravity couldn't hold me down. This world was mine.

"Darling?"

"Bring out another wave. I'm ready. And don't call me, 'Darling'."


	13. Concealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Lex Luthor informs members of The Light of Pyrrha's special powers. Pyrrha designs her new suit and informs Luthor she wants to talk to The Light. She sees the Team and is angered by being forgotten.

_ _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_   
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

**LEXCORP TOWER**   
**Aug 2, 01:03**

"She has a broad range of usefulness to us," explained Lex Luthor to a set of monitors.

"Yes," agreed Ra's al Ghul. "But she has yet to prove her allegiance to the Justice League to be completely severed."

"It's been dealt with. There's no threat."

"Well, I'M curious!" Klarion blurted out, rubbing his hands together. "What CAN she do? What chaos can she bring?"

"Her agility and ability with fire is extraordinary but there's something else she has shown that could prove quite... handy." Luthor played a clip and watched his colleagues eyes widen. Klarion's familiar, Teekl, purred loudly.

"Comme c'est beau!" The Brain exclaimed.

"Could that be used against-" Savage said incredulously.

"Yes. My team has ran tests on our Cadmus clones. She is quite effective."

"How compliant is she? What does she know of our mission?" Queen Bee asked.

"She harbors intense anger towards the League and their sidekicks. Anger fuels her but also blinds her to anything else. As long as we point her in a direction, she'll do the rest without question. As far as our mission goes, she knows The Light exists but nothing more. What the Justice League knows, she knows."

"Which isn't much. They are still busy with their missing hours. Good. So, what do we call our new asset?" Savage asked.

"She's chosen the name," Luthor paused, "Pyrrha."

**CADMUS**   
**Aug 5, 09:14**

"No masks. No helmet." I waved at the lineup of designs a small woman had laid on the table in my room. "I want to be seen."

"Yes, miss." The purple haired woman placed the mockups back in her black portfolio. I always wondered who helped the villains with their suits. It was a public thing for the League with the designer garnering attention for making the suit of a hero but I never knew who would choose to make them for the bad guys. After seeing how much Luthor was paying this woman, I could see that she didn't need publicity.

"How's the meeting going?" Luthor walked in.

"Wonderful, sir," she pulled out a tablet and put in our latest choices to make a 3D model and handed it to Luthor. "Miss Pyrrha has great taste."

I scrutinized Luthor's face for his reaction and was surprised at how relieved I was at his genuine interest.

"Amazing. Absolutely perfect, Mauve. Your finest work yet. I bet it will look great on you, Darling." He turned and smiled at me with his classic Luthor charm. I focused myself to keep from glowing.

"I hope it looks well. I need to make an impression." I admitted.

"Impression? With the Justice League? Darling, we talked about this. You have to wait for the right moment-" I raised my hand to stop him.

"So how'd the meeting go?" I locked eyes with him, preparing to utilize his tutorial on the bishop chess piece.

"What meeting?" He lied straight to my face but his eyes never gave him away.

"Luthor-"

"Lex." He corrected.

"No. I'm asking--very nicely--about your secret meeting with The Light." His once-smug face was now a stone. "I know about The Light, Luthor. More than what you think I know and more than you want me to know. Did you really think you could leave Batman's sidekick in a building with this many secrets and not the have your plans discovered?" I smirked.

"You grow more and more interesting by the day." He smiled but he wasn't happy. "So you want to make an impression with them? To what end?"

"I want in."

"In The Light? Darling--"

"Don't call me 'Darling', Luthor. Did you really think I would be satisfied being anything less? Satisfied with being a sidekick again? I want more and I deserve more."

"Fine. I'll have a talk with The Light on your behalf."

"No. I will talk. You don't own me. You are not my mentor. You do not speak for me." I could see he was not used to being spoken to like that but I was far too valuable and far too powerful for him to treat as inferior. And it drove him mad.

"Fine. I'll set up a meeting." We stared at each other. "Excuse me." He turned and walked out.

**METROPOLIS**   
**Aug. 7, 21:02**

"Thank you," I said after I tipped the young messenger at my door. I carried the beautiful, black box with Mauve's monogram on the top to my small table in my new apartment. I had finally gained my freedom from Cadmus and, tomorrow, would have my allegiance with The Light negotiated. My skin glowed brightly as I carefully opened the box. The tailored suit was light as I pulled it out and as I put it on, I saw Mauve had modified the threading to stretch to allow my fire to filter through the extremely fireproof fabric.

The reflection in the mirror was a different person than grey eyed Regina, than spiky haired Jet Starling. I looked terrifying, intense, and powerful. The suit was deep dark red and pitch black that covered everything up to my jaw to limit my skin exposure. I let go of my control and allowed myself to glow and the suit shot out tiny rays of red light, likening me to a sun.

"Look out, Bruce." I smiled at my reflection. "Pyrrha's coming." I flew out of my balcony doors and took to the sky of Metropolis, taking care to remain away from anyone's radar.

Metropolis was beautiful at night whereas nights showed the dark underbelly of Gotham. Dirty, smelly, and always raining. Then there was Metropolis. The city was shiny and bustling, even in the rain. Yes, I saw a few muggings and such but Metropolis' ugliness showed during the day. The villains seemed to enjoy fighting Superman in the sun. Go figure.

I flew in between and over the towers of Metropolis where men and women like Lex Luthor sat in their ivory towers and praised their capitalist gods. Stopping cold in the sky, my blood began to boil as I heard a familiar laugh.

_Grayson._

A nearby billboard served as a hiding place as I watched the Team walking out of Bibbo's Diner. No missions for the day it seemed. Just a regular night out and they were laughing. I was abandoned, frozen in a cryo chamber for all they knew and they were out laughing. My blood started to glow and my body heated up as I watched my ex-friends. Megan and Connor were hanging all over each other and Kaldur and Artemis were picking on Wally. Then I saw... them.

Dick and I had feelings for each other but I knew he was just a dog. Albeit, a cute one. I also knew Barbara and him had a much deeper connection than anything he and I could have, especially after Jason's murder. But knowing that didn't make it any less painful to see them all over each other. My emotions began to get out of control and my lungs seized up causing me to let out a shudder. Kaldur looked up at the sign I was hiding behind and I held my breath hoping my visible skin wasn't glowing.

"What's up A.L.?" Wally asked when Kaldur stopped.

"Thought I heard something." He squinted up at me but luckily, my glow blended in with the neon of the sign.

"Relax! We finally have a night off! You've been gloomy all day."

"I guess I am just not feeling well."

"It's okay, man." Dick patted his back. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Let's go back to the cave," announced Barbara. "Watch some comedies. Forget about everything."

They began walking again deciding what new movie to watch. I stayed put until I was sure they were out of sight. The reflection in the glass of the roof door caught my sobered attention. My hair was long and wild from the flight here. My face began pulsing brighter than the neon sign. My eyes glowed angrily as tears built up. They rolled down my cheek and steamed away before reaching my chin. I was a monster because of them. I was abandoned and forgotten.

And I was going to stay that way.

**LEXCORP** **TOWER**   
**Aug 7, 21:40**

In my anger, I flew to LexCorp Tower. It was after hours but I knew a certain workaholic would have his lights on. As I ascended, glowing with small bursts of flames erupting from my suit, I heard light music coming from Luthor's balcony. When I popped into view, he didn't even flinch as he sat on his outdoor couch.

"Darling!" He sat up and placed a book down, warmly smiling. My stomach began fluttering whether it was from anxiousness of my new demand or something else, I didn't know so I pushed it away. "What brings you here? Wasn't planning on seeing you until tomorrow for our conference. Not that I'm complaining." He flashed his green eyes at me.

"I need Mauve to make an addition to my suit." I stayed floating off his balcony.

"Oh?" Luthor walked and rested on his elbows as he spoke to me. "What do you need? A cape?"

"No." _Gods, no._ "A helmet."

"I thought you told Mauve you didn't need one?"

"And something to alter my voice." His green eyes lit up, clearly interested.

"Ah. What's the reason for this, Darling?"

"The heroes have already forgotten about me. I don't matter to them so Jet Starling may as well be dead. Tell Mauve the 'Bio' helmet I looked at would do just fine." I turned to fly off before my emotions sold me out to Luthor.

"Pyrrha." I froze as my suit glowed slightly. He hardly ever used my new name. "You matter. Don't ever forget that." He added quietly as I turned my head slightly to him. Every move this man made was calculated. Every word, a manipulation. But this wasn't either of those, it seemed. This felt unguarded. Reactive.

"Thank you, Luthor," I said.

"Lex," he corrected.

"No." I scoffed and smiled at our little game before flying home.


	14. Lumen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Pyrrha goes in front of the Light to become one of them. Afterwards, her feelings get the better of her with Lex Luthor.

_ _

_We'll take this way too far_   
_It'll leave you breathless_   
_Or with a nasty scar_

**LEXCORP** **TOWER**  
 **Aug 8, 22:28**

"Don't be nervous, Darling," Lex Luthor reassured me as we stood in a special room adjacent to his office. "If you say the wrong thing, they'll only kill you."

"I'm not nervous," I defended against his poor idea of a joke. He only smiled and guided me to the center of the room where I stood in front of a group of large screens. They flickered on and the large faces of the Light appeared peering down at me in confusion and anger.

"Where is Luthor?" Ra's al Ghul demanded.

"He's here but I demanded to be able to speak with you." I wasn't as forceful as I wanted to sound.

"How does this ex-batbrat even know about us? Luthor said she didn't know anything!" Klarion whined to the others.

_You're losing them. Get it together._

"You have quite the security problem for being a top secret society." I taunted.

"Oh?" Savage leaned forward. If I was going to sell to anyone, it would need to be him.

"I was Batman's protégé. I know how to hack into nearly anything. My intelligence is not something to overlook."

"She's an arrogant child," Queen Bee said with annoyance. "We should end this and dispose of her."

"I'm no child." I stood straighter. "I've taken most of you on several occasions as Jet Starling AND bested you."

"Yes, but you were with a group of other sidekicks. Hardly fair," mused Ra's al Ghul.

"What I meant was," I corrected myself, "I'm stronger and more powerful than when I was Jet Starling. I know you've seen what I can do. I am the ultimate goal of the Light. Living proof the human race is capable of evolution and that we can be the greatest species in the universe but the Justice League is keeping us sated with being lesser than them. Allow me to aid humanity to come to the Light." The group was quiet and stared down at me. Nervous but excited, my glowing proved difficult to conceal but not impossible. The last thing I needed now was my skin to give away just how much adrenaline I had pumping through me.

"She does possess skills we could use and also certain knowledge," Ocean Master said. "Would you be willing to tell us about the Justice League?"

"No," I stated firmly. The members frowned. I wasn't going to be a traitor. The heroes abandoned me but that didn't make divulging what I knew right. Plus, the heroes thought Luthor had me locked away and it needed to stay that way.

"Then what's stopping us from killing you right now?" Queen Bee threatened.

"Nothing. But I'd welcome the challenge. I have yet to fight anyone worthy of me letting loose and I doubt you'd want me as an enemy." I grinned menacingly at her. She seemed to be the one most against me but the others looked intrigued. I don't need to win them all over. Just the majority.

"Fine. She can work for Luthor," Klarion rolled his eyes and smirked. "I assumed you were already his dog the way you follow him around."

"I am no one's DOG, witch-boy." My anger was getting the better of me and I self-immolated. We were past the point of glowing skin. "Either I'm part of the Light or I'm burning it down."

"Oh, I like her," confessed a smiling Ra's al Ghul.

"Oui!" The Brain exclaimed. "Her passion est envivrante!"

"How do we have a guarantee you won't turn on us?" Queen Bee tried to stop the momentum I was gaining.

"You don't," I calmed my fire. "As I don't have a guarantee you won't turn on me. But I can easily run interference with the Justice League and their protégés... when the time comes." The group all stiffened up and a few minutely snarled.

"Time comes?" Savage asked.

"For the Light... to meet the Dark." I smiled sinisterly. The room was dead silent as I let it sink in just how much I knew. Vandal Savage was the first to smile. That's all I needed.

"Alright, Pyrrha. Congratulations on becoming one with the Light." Savage said. All the screens turned off suddenly but I was happy with the outcome. I was a little bummed I didn't get to see Queen Bee's face however I was still ecstatic.

I bit my lip to keep my smile from growing but my skin began to glow. I couldn't hold in my excitement and turned to grab a surprised Luthor. Pulling him to me, I floated up to meet his wide green eyes and kissed him. His surprisingly solid body tensed so I pulled away quickly. My skin was still glowing but now, instead of excitement, it was from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." I just stared in his eyes because honestly, I wasn't that sorry. No need to pretend and look to the ground like some demure woman. "That was inappropriate."

"It's okay," he said somewhat dazed, but smiling. "This really means that much to you?"

"To be treated as an equal? Of course it is." I frowned slightly. This point should have been obvious from my previous treatment as a sidekick. He looked at me in disbelief.

"But, Darling, you aren't equal." My fists clenched but his eyes were soft, disarming me. "You are a god. Can't you see that?"

He put that idea in my head soon after my powers were tried out in Cadmus and every time after when he said it, I believed it more and more. This wasn't a horrible accident. This was a blessing the human race was owed. I wasn't the first to be changed and I won't be the last but I will be the shining example to those blessed to come out of hiding and see themselves as the next step for the human race.

I was jolted out of my thoughts back to the present as Luthor gently traced up my arm with two fingers. My skin glowed along with his touch, making him smile which in turn melted my figurative walls. There was an attraction and I would be stupid to deny it. But I would also be stupid to give in. This was dangerous territory. So why was my body not listening to my brain anymore?

"May I?" Luthor asked as he held his hand an inch away from my face. The glow from my body began to get out of control. I could see my glowing red eyes in his emerald green ones. I was stupid, but I no longer cared.

"You may," I said softly. He reached for my chin, lifting it to meet his which I helped by floating off the ground slightly. The heat building inside of me was similar to when I kissed my first boy, my first girlfriend, Grayson... but this was so much more. I don't know if it was because I was beginning to believe Luthor telling me I was godlike and deserved to be worshipped or because he was one of my enemies not a month ago. Or maybe it was just my new biological makeup and all the new sensations that came with it but it was a high I wanted to chase. One I needed--deserved--to experience.

Our lips connected gently as he moved his hand across my cheek and into my black hair. I returned his soft kiss with a harder one and was pleasantly surprised when he returned it with equal passion. Parting my lips, I let him inside. Unlike others before him, he didn't enter with inexperience or demand for more. It felt as if he were grateful I let him near me at all. He savored every caress, tug and pull silently asking if he could move on, go further and I obliged.

 

* * *

 

My suit and his lay on the floor as we faced each other in his chair in his office. Our breathing was rhythmic and the moaning, soft but deep. Feeling him inside me was unlike any other time for me. To be treated like it was a blessing just breathing the same air as you was intoxicating.

Growing tighter and tighter, I built up and could feel him meeting me. I couldn't hold back any longer and released with a series of moans in his neck which made him climax. He moaned and held me tight. I enjoyed the slightest scent of a body wash on his skin as we came down.

His lips slowly began traveling up my neck and my first reaction was to return it but I could only be stupid for so long. The reality of the situation began to fall on me. I placed my hands on his chest and he stopped immediately. Before he could say anything, I stood up and collected my suit and other pieces.

"Are you leaving?" He said as he grabbed his clothes and stood up, smiling at me. That smile used to annoy the shit out of me. But now it...

"Yes. I have some things to take care of." I expected him to guilt me into staying. He only slyly smiled, again, seeming grateful for the opportunity to even be in my presence at all.

"Congratulations on joining the Light, Pyrrha." Another dose of endorphins flooded me as he said my new alias again. When he said it, it felt as if it were a name only he knew. His special way of intimately addressing me.

"Thank you, Luthor." I focused on my suit and finished dressing.

"Lex." He corrected as he finished buttoning his white shirt. I couldn't help it and glowed brightly, flooding the room in red. Smiling, I turned back around and slightly hovering, I raised myself to meet the tall megalomaniac face to face again and traced his jaw with my fingernail. His body tensed up, his smile faded as his breathing deepened.

"Lex," I whispered softly. As I kissed him lightly, I could feel his smile on my own.


	15. Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Pyrrha gets a strange assignment from the Light that brings her face to face with the man who murdered her and Jason Todd; The Joker and his partner, Harley Quinn.

_ _

_We don't deal with outsiders very well_   
_They say newcomers have a certain smell_

**METROPOLIS**   
**Aug 15, 02:00**

"We need a certain operative for an upcoming plan," Savage explained. Large faces stared down at me from my own screens. Even Luthor's. It had been a week and we hadn't spoken at all but the unspoken boundary had been set and we both seemed to respect and agree with it. Savage continued, "But he's still imprisoned for his previous crime."

"Who is the operative? Is he at Belle Reve or Arkham?" I asked.

"Arkham." Klarion smiled with glee. "You're fetching the Joker." I clenched my jaw to control my glow and anger. They were testing me.

"Is that a problem?" Queen Bee taunted.

"No." I said flatly.

"Good. His partner, Harley Quinn, will be there to pick him up. They will BOTH leave alive and unharmed," Savage warned. If I had to prove my right to be on the Light, then so be it.

"Understood."

**ARKHAM ASYLUM**   
**Aug 16, 00:00**

I sat outside of the sight lines of the prison towers, waiting for Joker's getaway ride to show and my mind wandered. How could I justify this? Joker killed me, killed Jason, yet here I was, about to release him from Arkham.

**Team Year Four**   
**GOTHAM**   
**Oct 31, 21:20**

"He'll be fine," Batman said as we were on our way to Joker's hideout. Jason Todd had been missing for weeks and we had received a Joker card with Jason's blood on it. After some detective work, the entire Batfamily and Gotham PD set out to an abandoned warehouse to save Robin. Bruce remained calm but I was a mess inside. "You trained him for this kind of scenario."

"Except I was kidnapped by Scarecrow. Joker is a completely different psychopath." I looked at the card again, fighting my imagination to keep from thinking of ways the sadistic Joker and Harley Quinn have tortured him. "He's just a kid, Bruce. He shouldn't have had to be trained for this."

We were the first on the scene and as we crept inside, Joker's laughter pierced the night. Followed by screams.

 **Team Year Five**  
 **ARKHAM** **ASYLUM**   
**Aug 16, 00:04**

The screams echoed in my mind as I realized a ridiculously loud sports car was fishtailing down the road towards me.

_What is this shitshow thinking?_

The red car purposefully stopped inches from me but I stood unflinching. The car would end up with all of the damage anyways. Harley popped out of the sleek car and popped a large bubble from her gum. From behind the safety of my helmet, I glared at the crazed woman.

"So you must be the new boss everyone is talkin' 'bout. Hmmm... you don't seem that tough ta me. What's the helmet for? Ya got some scahs or somethin'?"

"Don't worry about it," I said through my voice altering helmet. "Just stay here and wait for us to come back. And don't do anything stupid. If you can help it." I turned to the entrance to the tunnel that was previously dug.

"I bettah come along." Harley skipped to catch up to me. "Mistah J will probably killya soon as ya set him free and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Her smile was venom laced with sugar. Jason's screaming echoed in the back of my mind.

"Fine." Before I did something stupid, I turned away from the woman I'd most like to see roast. We walked to the tunnel that was previously dug and crouched to fit in the small, dark hole. Scarecrow's mask flashed in my mind. I took a deep breath and turned to Harley.

"From this moment on, don't talk," I said quietly.

"Okay," Harley loudly whispered.

"What did I just say?"

"Don't talk?" She said innocently. I growled. "Oh! I gotchya. Oops." She mimed zipping her mouth up and I shook my head, wondering how Joker didn't kill her.

We began crawling into the hole with nothing to light the way except for my red glow. I made sure to keep focused, keep breathing, but Harley's bubble gum popping was starting to get on my nerves. We were too far into the tunnel and under Arkham for me to chance even glaring at her, let alone threaten her to stop. Thank the gods that soon enough, we were to the end and underneath Joker's cell. All I had left to do was melt a few feet of dirt and then the flooring. It was like they built this place to be broken out of.

I motioned to Harley to back up. Placing my hands on the ceiling of the tunnel, my hands heated up the earth and concrete until it started glooping down over me, rolling off my hot suit and falling in a magma pool at my feet. Soon, I was through and stared up, waiting.

_Didn't this asshole know we were coming?_

I whistled and a green haired, white skinned demon popped his head over the hole, grinning from ear to ear.

"Funny, I don't remember scheduling a wake up call." His voice grated my ears as I remembered his laugh echoing in my mind. My hands clenched.

"Puddin'!" Harley yelled, startling me out of my homicidal daydream. I quickly turned to her and glowed brightly from annoyance. She quickly covered her mouth. "Oopsies."

"Harley," Joker whispered. "Aren't you a sight for gouged eyes." He plopped down the hole quickly changing his smile into a snarl as he turned to me. "Who is this?"

"She's new," Harley said as she hugged me, quickly letting go when I growled.

"Yeesh... Has she had her shots?" He said out of the side of his mouth. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Pyrrha," my altered voice reverberated strangely in the small tunnel. "Now let's go. Your cell neighbors heard your loudmouth girlfriend and have probably sold you out by now."

The tunnel felt even longer on the way out. I was out front to make sure this asshat didnt cave the tunnel in on me but his silence was unnerving as he followed behind me. After getting out of the hole, Harley squealed and ran ahead as we brushed ourselves off.

"Look, Mistah J! I got you a new car!" Harley flipped and cartwheeled to the stupid red car.

"Harley, my felonious femme, you shouldn't have! I didn't get you shit," he said as he pushed her out of the way and opened the car door. A stumbling Harley regained her balance and bounced to the passenger side just accepting the abuse. I stared at her and her strange relationship as she seemed positively gleeful he was back. Joker paused before getting in.

"I gotta say, kid, thanks for bailing me out. But why'dja do it?"

"Wait," I held my hand up. "You didn't know anyone was coming for you?"

"She's part of the Light, Mistah J."

"Who do you work for? The neanderthal? Cueball? Queen Bitch?" He mocked.

"She's one of the main members! Can you imagine? Just outta the blue too. Nevah even seen her before."

"Shut up," I said to Harley and turned back to Joker, my skin beginning to crawl. "You aren't part of ANY plan for the Light?"

"Nope. Just a free agent now. No plans for the future except for causing chaos in Gotham with my Harley," he patted her head like a dog.

This was a test. My blood began to boil, my skin began to glow as I realized exactly how elaborate and intentional this was.

"How odd that they'd send you out instead of, say, whoever dug that tunnel. Not one of THEM does grunt work. And especially with you being one of the head honchos?" His eyes widened. "Why, it must be a test! To see if you'd kill me or not. Well then, we must know each other!" He frowned and tapped his white chin. "I don't remember hurting anyone lately. Oh, except for purposefully-accidentally burning up that batbrat." I flinched a little and he quickly jumped on it. "Oh! That's it, isn't it? Well, color me surprised! That's why you wear the helmet. So no one knows it's you under there. What a test! You must be just HOMICIDAL right now. I killed your baby bat-brother and then I killed you." At this point, I was using every ounce of willpower I had to control my fire. And he could sense it. "But how are you alive? Improved AND playing for the other team!?"

"She's one of dem meta-humans, baby." Harley interjected into his monologue. She aimed a finger at me. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me!"

"So," he grinned, showing far too much teeth. A sight that once haunted my dreams. "I'm like your daddy! Oh, that must just put a wasp's nest in Batsy's leather underwe-" a gutteral sound of surprise came from the green haired freak as I grabbed his throat tightly and pushed him into the car, bending the frame. A groan came from the metal and from him.

"I should rip you apart right now and make her watch," I gritted through my teeth at the psychopath.

"Tsk tsk! You can't hurt us! Light's ordahs!" Harley shouted through the open car door. A tense moment passed between us until I loosened my grip, reluctantly allowing him to breathe.

"That reminds me," he coughed. "So, kiddo, what horrible thing did you do to be worthy of sitting at the head table? Who did you kill? Or who WILL you kill?"

"Get in the damn car or it'll be you," I whispered menacingly. He slunk inside the car again and tried to close the door, slamming it on the bent frame. The door flung back out. He frowned and tried again. Then again and again and again. The alarms at Arkham began to sound. I grabbed the door and ripped it off.

"Just. Go."

"Yeesh... Let's paint the town red, doll!" He yelled.

"Oh, Puddin'..." she swooned. I watched them drive off like the fucking psycho jackasses they are, realizing the terror they would cause and knowing I would be the reason.

A scream began echoing in my head again.

**Team Year** **Four**   
**GOTHAM**   
**Oct 31, 21:30**

"Jet, stop," Batman grabbed my arm and pulled me back from running to Jason's screams. "We need to analyze the situation."

"Right. You're right," I said, mindlessly but my grey eyes were wild and furious. My anger was always an issue but hearing Robin screaming brought murder up as a valid option.

A gunshot popped and the screaming stopped.

The world slowed. I could hear my heartbeat as it pounded. Batman turned his head towards the sound and I pulled from his grip. As soon as I was free, I ran towards the gunshot. My body froze as I saw a limp body laying in a pool of blood.

Time sped up as my anger took control and I ran behind Harley Quinn. Pulling out my grappling hook, I wrapped it around her neck and shot it into the ceiling. She gagged as she lifted off the ground, causing Joker to spin around with a smoking gun in his hand. I punched him hard in the throat and he fell to the ground, dropping the gun. Grabbing it quickly, I sat on him and held the hot gun to his head. I couldn't think straight as he laughed at me, spitting blood.

"Jet!" Batman yelled out. "Jet, don't!"

**GOTHAM CEMETERY**   
**Nov 2, 10:31**

"Jet." Bruce walked up next to me as I watched the casket lower into the ground.

"Don't." I warned. "Don't tell me. He escaped Arkham." We sighed in unison. "You should've let me kill him."

"That's not how we do things," he explained as the other heroes paid respects and walked away, nodding at us.

"You're worried about your code? The blame would've been on me, not you."

"I couldn't let you carry that weight, Jet."

"He was family, Bruce," I seethed. "And he was murdered. Now that psycho is out in Gotham looking for another laugh." The crowd began to disappear.

"I need to know you won't go after him," he said gruffly. I turned to him defiantly.

"I don't answer to you anymore." We stared at each other tensely until I faltered and sighed. "When we have all left you, Bruce, how will you justify your code of honor? When you are all alone with nothing but the Batsignal in the sky and devastation all around you?"

"I'll know," he clenched his jaw, "I didn't turn into one of them." Shaking my head, I chuckled and walked away.

"Don't call me up unless it's something big."

**Team Year** **Five**   
**METROPOLIS**   
**Aug 16, 03:00**

Standing in front of the large screens, I did my best to remain composed. I took my helmet off so the Light could see my eyes.

"It's done."

"Any complications?" Savage asked.

"No."

"Good."

"Might I add something?"

"You may," said Ra's al Ghul.

"Pull some bullshit like that again and I will light all of your bones on fire and watch you burn from the inside out past the point where any amount of money, radiation, or pit goo can bring you back."

The group, excluding Lex, just smiled at me like this was some sick initiation then the screens went black.

_'What horrible thing did you do?'_

With Joker's words fresh in my mind, I thought about my new 'family'. Murderers. Psychopaths. Sociopaths. Tyrants. Megalomaniacs.

And I was one of them.


	16. Resolute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Lex Luthor reveals he was behind the assignment/test involving Joker and Harley and explains his reasoning.

_ _

_Are you drifting way beyond what's normal?_   
_'Cause 'round your mind rings the words that they would say?_

**LEXCORP TOWER**   
**Aug 16, 03:03**

Pyrrha's reaction to breaking the Joker out of Arkham for a test was understandable, to say the least, yet I had hoped she would have refrained from giving into her emotions and threatening us. The conference ended and my screens went dark. From behind me, Mercy handed me a tablet with the feed to Pyrrha's apartment.

The high camera angle showed Pyrrha staring at her own set of black mirrors and I watched curiously for her private reaction as her suit began to glow brighter and brighter. Fire exploded from her as she threw her new helmet at the screens, shattering two. Her fire dimmed as she fell to the ground. Her red glow pulsed as she buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

I should have felt something as I watched her fall apart but there was nothing but disappointment. She needed more conditioning.

 

* * *

 

**LEXCORP**   
**Aug 18, 10:00**

I gritted my teeth as the team of doctors poked and prodded at me during my weekly evaluation. All the while, they whispered to each other and pointed, professionally unaware I was human. Luthor walked amongst them glancing at their notes, nodding as they whispered in his ear.

"Any reactions to the makeup or colored contacts given to you?"

"The contacts itch."

"That's expected. Use the eyedrops given," he said briskly. I scoffed.

"And the makeup feels thick... Fake."

"It needs to be to suppress your illuminescence. Although, We'll look into other options."

"Your temperature is slightly elevated," stated one of the doctors. "As is your heart rate. Have you been stressed recently?"

"Is that a joke?" I tried to look in her eyes but they stayed glued to her notes.

"What are your stressors?" She asked, ignoring me.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe being a guinea pig for a bunch of white coats trying to get their paper in the latest medical journal." I began to heat up, the veins in my skin glowing brighter. The doctors stepped back as the machines began to beep rapidly but their fear only fueled me. Luthor stepped in between us taking hold of my hand. He winced from the heat but continued to hold it, guilting me to calm down.

"I think that's enough for today, ladies and gentlemen. Same time next week." He let go and showed them out, shaking their hands while holding his burned left hand behind him. I tried to ignore his red hand and began to get dressed as he turned back around.

"Darling, you should let them finish their work."

"I'm done, Luthor." I buttoned my shirt up. "No more."

"We have to make sure you are healthy. You are a brand new human with new normals. This helps to further the Light's cause. Don't you want that?"

"I said 'no'. I won't undergo a single more test." Defiantly, I stared him down but he only looked at me like I was a pouting child.

"This isn't just about the doctors. You're talking about Arkham, aren't you?"

"Whose idea was it? Queen Bee? Klarion?"

"It was mine." His face was a stone as he admitted his betrayal, unapologetically. My heart pounded as I relived breaking Joker out.

"You?" I whispered. "You made me break that monster out?" My glow began to brighten. "Why? Because of the night in your office? I thought we both understood it was just the heat of the mome-"

"I had you break that 'monster' out," he interrupted, "to show you that you were willing to do the one thing Jet Starling would find repulsive. I did it to show those that doubt you that the young woman who brashly demanded her way into the Light wasn't just a hothead deluded by revenge. That she was in control of her emotions and even the person she hated most had nothing to fear when it came to business with the Light."

I was livid. The light from my body filled the room in an eerie red as my clothes began to smoke.

"How dare you," I whispered slowly as I walked towards him, threateningly. "Do you have any idea what I went through? That psychopath is free now because of me! For a damn test to prove my resolve to you?!"

"That psychopath is no different than me." He didn't back down from my advance and stood toe to toe with me. "He is no different than Superman or Batman. He is no different than you. There are no heroes and villains. There are just people trying to attain what they want and deciding whether they will be held back by imaginary morals or not.

"So," he took a deep breath to calm himself and looked deep into my eyes, "Answer me, darling, what is it you want? And are you willing to do whatever is necessary to achieve that?" I paused to compose myself.

"You don't need to worry about me," I said. "I'm committed to the Light's purpose." We both stared at each other, realizing how close and alone we were.

"I'm not worried. Not anymore." He smiled softly, reaching up to my chin but stopped short. "May I?" He asked softly. I thought back to our night where he made every atom inside me glow. Where every touch he made was an offering to me. He was wanting an encore but I didn't. Not now. Not after what he did. Not after what I did.

"No." I pushed his hand away. His eyes darkened in confusion possibly because I'm confident that no woman, or man, has said no to him that wasn't on the Justice League. "I'm warning you, don't underestimate me. I'm not a pawn." I put on my jacket and baseball cap to go out in public. "But I am sorry I hurt your hand, Luthor."

"Lex," he corrected in an attempt to salvage the moment. All I could do was look at him as I saw him for the stranger that he was. So I just turned and left him, saying nothing in response.


	17. Audrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Pyrrha meets a young woman who attempts to get her out of her comfort zone.

_ _

_All my complaints shrink to nothing_   
_I'm ashamed of all my somethings_

Leading a double life wasn't anything new to me. As Batman's protege, Jet Starling, my secret identity easily stayed secret even to the Team. None of those outside of the Batfam knew I was Regina Hayden, an orphan who grew up in a broken system and had a history of running away. However, that was who I was before the solar tech incident at LexCorp. Now I was Pyrrha with the civilian alias: Hayden Reginault. But with four distinct aliases, four distinct faces, four distinct lives, it was getting harder to tell who I was anymore. The grey eyed runaway, the masked sidekick, the red eyed god, or bland, boring Hayden?

Hayden--with her layers of makeup to cover pale skin with glowing veins and itchy brown colored contacts to hide red eyes--may have been the actual suit and mask out of all of my versions. But I needed her until my unveiling as Pyrrha.

Luthor and I weren't speaking unless it was concerning the Light and despite my broodish orphan shell, being alone was taking its toll. Over the following weeks of learning about Luthor's test, I spent hours trying to forget about freeing Joker by researching the activities of Wayne Enterprises and people watching at the Sunspot Cafe in Metropolis slowly becoming more bitter towards this sloth-like, selfie-happy world.

Then Audrey stumbled into my life.

**METROPOLIS**   
**Oct 31, 09:00**

The noise of the cafe hummed as I clicked around on my laptop on Gotham news sites.

_"C_ _razed Joker Escapes Arkham"_   
_"Clowns Terrorize Downtown Gotham"_   
_"Gotham Failed By PD And Vigilante"_

And then the knife to my heart.

_"_ _Anniversary Of Brutal Murder Of Beloved Hero"_

Reluctantly, I clicked the link and saw the pictures of Jason's funeral attended by throngs of heroes and fans. In the back of one picture stood Jet Starling in her white and black suit glaring at the sullen Batman with the caption: 'Did the late Jet Starling blame Batman for Robin's death? Who's to blame for hers?'

"Excuse me, hon?" Startled, I looked up to see a young woman with long strawberry blonde hair holding a cup and muffin. "Can I sit here?" I looked around, confused as to why she would think it was okay to bother me but saw the cafe was full except for my extra bistro seat.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." I exited out of my browser and closed my laptop.

"Thank you!" She bounced into the spare chair, unwrapping her muffin. "You're here, like, every day, aren'tcha?" She had a slight southern twang to her speech.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "They have good coffee here."

"I'm partial to their green teas." She pushed her cup to the side of my computer to show me what she was drinking. I scowled as the drink sloshed dangerously and she pulled it back slowly. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Audrey."

"I'm Regin...ault," I stuttered. My social skills had definitely taken a hit from my seclusion. "Hayden Reginault."

"Ooh, you a spy, Reginault--Hayden Reginault?" She laughed musically making me have to take a conscious effort to control my glow. My makeup could only cover so well.

"N-no," I stuttered. Audrey was beautiful. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled and I realized I was in trouble.

"Really? Because that name sounds fake. Your folks didn't do you any favors." She took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, they really didn't," I smiled sadly, thinking about my drugged out parents who let me be taken away and placed in the care of the state.

"So," she munched on her muffin, her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. "Where do you work?"

"Um," I hadn't expected to start an in depth conversation with anyone, "LexCorp."

"Me too!" Her eyes grew large, showing just how blue they were. "Well, who doesn't work for Lex Luthor to some degree? I manage one of his hotels, just down the street. I come here after my shift. What branch are you in?"

"Pharmaceutical," I lied.

"That makes sense. That's why you're wearing all that makeup--oh snips," she blushed, causing freckles to pop out on her cheeks that I hadn't noticed before. "I'm sorry. I don't have a filter."

"Don't worry about it." I tried to appear like I wasn't aware of how fake my coverup was. "Is it that noticeable?"

"No!" She grabbed my hands, giving them the tiniest second glance, most likely because of how warm they were and the strange feeling of the coverup. She looked back at me with her pleading blue eyes making the thought cross my mind of how easy it would be to fall in love with this woman. "It's just because you look so uncomfortable with it on. I'd love to see you wearing nothing!" Her face turned beet red but her hands stayed on mine. I bit my lip to keep myself from glowing and had to pull my hands from hers to hide my increasing temperature. My eyes got dry and I reached for my drops.

"Contacts, too? You must be so miserable, hon." I put the drops in, hating every second I wore this costume. "I had the new laser treatment through LuthorTech. Half off for employees. You should look into it."

"I'm not letting another Luthor product into my life," I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, Hayden," she finished her muffin and sipped her tea. "Where ya from?"

"Gotham." _Shit._ I winced at another knee jerk response. I really needed to get better at this.

"What are the odds!" She smiled brightly again. "I'm from Gotham!" _Shit._ "Well, not originally. I'm from Texas but lived in Gotham workin' for Wayne Enterprises." _Shit._ "But stuff is bad over there. The Joker escaped from Arkham and it's just plumb chaos. Batman is in way over his li'l batty head." I looked down at my computer, gritting my teeth. "Oh, snips. Are you one of those who don't like 'em?" She meant the growing populace becoming unsettled with the Justice League courtesy of Gordon G. Godfrey's propaganda.

"It's just a stomach ache. Maybe the coffee isn't as good as I thought."

"Here, hon, switch me. I got tea. It'll calm your stomach." She quickly switched our drinks so I couldn't put up a fight. "I'm glad you aren't one of those anti-Justice League people. Can you believe they don't like the superheroes?" She tasted my coffee and smiled, guzzling more. I should've gotten a decaf. That woman did not need caffeine.

"Well, they have their reasons." I tried to justify.

"It's jealousy. I mean, there's Martians on our planet protectin' us! There's a whole Superfamily of really hot aliens punchin' bad guys. And then Batman and all his babies."

"What!?" I almost spit out the tea. It was really weird to hear someone talk about my previous family. Or call us Bruce's babies. She held out her hand preparing to count them off.

"All the Robins, hunky Nightwing, Batgirl, and Jet Starling. His babies! Oh, I was so sad when I watched the League's announcement of her death. So close after Robin's. I wish they would've told us who killed her. I'd string 'em up." _Batman. It was Batman._ "Ya know, I met her once."

"You did?" How I didn't remember that face, I'll never know and I'll never forgive myself.

"She saved my life once. There was a fire at my apartment. Batman and Jet Starling showed up, saved everyone, and poof, they were gone. Even before that, I really looked up to her. She made me wish I had superpowers."

"You know she didn't have any right?"

"Oh, I don't believe it. With those fightin' skills? She had like, karate radiation or somethin'," she laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Even her laugh sounded Texan and I realized it had been so long since I really laughed. It felt good. "If I had powers, I could protect all my loved ones." Her blue eyes darkened and her smile disappeared.

"Having powers sounds exhausting though. Constantly having to save a world from its own mistakes? The world is so ungrateful now."

"If you have the means, you kinda have a duty to protect those who need it. I'd love to be a hero. Your life means something, ya know?" I looked at her wanting to tell her I was Jet. That I used to be a hero. That the world turned it's back on me. But I didn't. I couldn't. "So, who's your favorite?"

"Oh, I don't have one."

"Don't tell me!" She gasped. "You like the bad guys! And I thought we were clicking." She sat back in her seat and sighed. "Ya know our boss is considered a baddie?"

"He's not so bad." I fought my glow, remembering the night I joined the Light.

"Yeah, on the eyes, maybe. He makes those suits work for him. Mmm!" A part of me suddenly became jealous without a sensible reason to be. I wasn't sure if I was jealous of her or of Luthor.

"Know who else is cute?" She sipped my coffee. "Aqualad. He makes me wish I didn't know how to swim." She pretended to drown. "Oh, help me, Aqualad, with those big, gorgeous, tatted arms!"

I began laughing so hard that the annoyed patrons of the shop looked at us over the tops of their books and tablets. Audrey laughed with me and took hold of my hand again. Her face was blushing and I wished I could show her my version of blushing. Instead, I just pretended as if the moment weren't happening.

"Uh, I guess, if I had to choose," I thought back to when I was just a kid wishing to be saved from my foster home. "I always looked up to-"

Glass exploded next to us. I instinctively grabbed Audrey and covered her as we fell. I looked around as people began screaming. Always with the screaming. Audrey's eyes were large and terrified.

"Are you okay, Audrey?"

"Yeah," her voice trembled, "I think so." I helped her get up and away from the broken glass. The whole shop was in chaos. People were already crying, in shock, or on their phones.

_Gods, this generation._

"Does this place have a back door or an office?" I yelled at the nearest worker. He stared at me, confused, and clearly in shock. "Wake up! Get everyone either in that room or run out the back and away from here!"

He nodded his head and robotically mimicked my orders. I pushed Audrey towards them but she resisted.

"Where are you going?!" She gripped my jacket sleeve tight. I didn't have an answer. I was going to go fight. But I remembered I'm Hayden.

Bland, boring Hayden.

"I have to see if anyone is hurt outside." Her eyes were lost and panicked but I smiled reassuringly as I rushed out into the chaos. My blood began to boil as I could see the Cult of Kobra, including Mammoth and Shimmer, destroying downtown. Kobra was egotistical to say the least and didn't take kindly to being a team player. I looked behind me to see people gawking, as usual.

"Hey, idiots! Get inside!" They stared at me. One began to pull his phone out. I looked to make sure Audrey couldn't see and shot a small fireball at them to scare them off the streets. "Git!"

A red and yellow gust zoomed by. _Was that The Flash?_ A shadow passed over me. Looking up, I saw Miss Martian heading towards Shimmer. _Shit._ That blur was Wally which meant the sidekicks were here. However, the Kobra Cult were operatives of the Light and I knew for a fact they weren't on any Light related mission. The assholes went rogue.

I needed to stay unseen by the Justice Brats so I ran back to the shop.

BOOM!

The blast threw me back from the store. I was fine but debris found its way into my eye causing me to rub uselessly to get it out.

"Dammit!" I yelled and tore the contact out hoping no one would notice the difference in my eyes, now a stark red and brown.

_Religious idiots! I'm going to rip them apart!_

"Hayden!" I looked up to see Audrey in the doorway, frozen. My adrenaline began pumping as I realized her next move.

"Audrey, stay back!" I yelled. She began to move forward automatically to help me from the blast that would've killed a normal human.

BOOM!

The blast made my head a little hazy as I tried to stand and get to Audrey. Seeing her made my blood run cold, which wasn't an easy feat. But my hero training prepared me for this and I had seen much worse. My heart didn't know that though. Sinking to my knees, I fought back my heat and tears as I held her hand and head as she coughed up blood. My mind going a million miles a second.

Somehow, some way, this was my fault. My mind began playing the memory of seeing Jason in his own blood. But there was no Joker to shoot. No Batman to yell at.

_'If I had powers, I could protect all my loved ones.'_

I had powers. But Pyrrha couldn't go berserk without blowing cover. I could only be bland, boring Hayden sitting alone in the street with a dying girl in her arms.

"Help," I quietly said. It felt odd coming out of my mouth. I never called for help. I was the hero that was usually there to help. My voice could barely find itself in the depths of my chest to say the word. "Help. Help! Someone help me, please!"

Wally zoomed by again.

"Kid Flash!" I called out and he came rushing back. "Please help me. She needs a hospital."

"Kinda busy!" Artemis yelled out as she aimed at a target and fired an arrow.

_Are you kidding me?_

"There's a hospital nearby! Take her!" I yelled. Wally looked lost as well, slightly off of his game. "Hey! Snap out of it. You are a hero. You HAVE to help me!" My hair was all over my face, luckily covering my red eye.

"A lot of people are hurt, lady. Not just your friend." Artemis snapped at me, completely out of her character. She was usually the first one to protect civilians.

"That's enough, Artemis," Wally snapped back at her. Again, out of character. "Keep it out of the mission. I'll take her." Artemis huffed as she ran towards the Cult. He scooped up a nearly dead Audrey and looked up at me as I brushed my long hair back. "Alright, you need to do the smart thing and stay out of the-"

He stared at my red eye. _Shit._

"What are you staring at! Go!" I yelled.

"Right." And he was gone.

I stood up, dusty and bruised in the middle of a broken and quiet street. People began coming out and talking to their phones saying 'Kid Flash saved that girl!' and 'Just saw Artemis!'.

But he didn't save anyone. We both knew she was too far gone. I forced him to take her because I couldn't. To him, I was just a panicked civilian and his hero code said to help me.

I began walking down the middle of the street and called Luthor, hearing explosions and screaming behind me.

"Darling?" His voice was relaxed and it sounded alien to the panic all around me. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Was there anything scheduled for Metropolis? Near the Sunspot Cafe?"

"No. But I'm seeing it on the news now. It seems Kobra couldn't wait for the festivities we have planned." He paused as I began to imagine my revenge. "Darling, where are y-"

I hung up, took out my remaining contact, and wiped my dirty, wet makeup off. Never again would I pretend I wasn't a god. Never again would I allow lessers like Kobra insult me with their insubordination. I would never again be boring, bland Hayden.


	18. Manipulate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Pyrrha uses Lex Luthor to clear her mind after Audrey's funeral

_ _

_Save your sorrows, save them for tomorrow_  
_In the wild we know_  
_That every single touch don't mean a thing_

 **GOTHAM**  
**Nov 1, 00:13**

"You've done a very foolish thing, Kobra. You have forgotten that you are not the only god here and you have taken something from me. Because of your disrespect, I can't allow you to go to the mission in Metropolis. Of course, I know I can't kill you and it would be a chore to kill all of your disciples. However, I am extremely pissed and I'd really like to see how far I can get before I get tired.

"So pray, disciples of Kobra. Pray to your God. Because of him, I will bathe in your ashes."

 **METROPOLIS**  
**Nov. 1, 04:40**

The cold morning rain cooled my overheated face as I flew on auto pilot thinking about holding Audrey's lifeless body, the inconvenienced hero, the villains who weren’t supposed to be there, and the upcoming mission for the Light and for me. Mindlessly and carelessly, I flew through the clouds of Metropolis and found myself landing on the wrong side of the railing of a familiar LexCorp Tower balcony.

Looking down from the dizzying height, I stood confused, angry, and sad as the rain washed the remnants of my latest atrocity off my skin. I toed the sliver of an edge feeling the wind daring to push me that last inch as if it knew what tonight would mean for the world. And if I had my way, Superman wasn't going to be the only hero to die tonight.

I put out my arms and provoked the wind to push me, to end my bloody beginnings. If I fell, I would accept the universe's way of telling me that my godhood was false and my mission wasn't meant to happen. I was reminded of Two Face and his coin that I had been at the mercy of one too many times.

“Who am I kidding?" I muttered as I put my arms down. "I’d just bail at the last second."

“Darling?” Luthor's voice called out, startling me enough to knock me off the ledge. Instead of accepting the terms of the bargain I made with whatever powers that be, I hovered. I didn't bail at the last second. I bailed the very first. Turning, I saw Luthor walk out onto the balcony, buttoning his cuffs.

"You're at work already?" I said. "Don't you ever go home?"

"I happen to like my work and I have a small apartment here. Just seems easier to stay than go to St. Martin’s every night. I think the better question is why are you here? You should be preparing for tonight.” His face showed the slightest worry but I knew it was only because he was a good actor so I stayed silent. He was one of my equals and after his stupid test, I didn’t see him as a confidant.

So then why was I there? Why, after watching Audrey die, after killing all those people, why did I automatically come here? Did I really think he was still at home? Or was I hoping he was here?

“Darling?" Luthor dropped his hands down from his work on his buttons. "What's wrong?”

I sighed deeply as I flew slowly back over the railing, landing on the balcony toe to toe with Luthor. Our close proximity didn't phase him in the slightest. With a light touch, I took hold of the unbuttoned portion of his white dress shirt.

"I need to clear my mind before tonight,” I said softly and pulled him closer to me. He raised his eyebrow, intrigued.

“I believe I can help with that.” He flashed his signature smile.

“That's what I'm counting on.” I floated up to meet his eyes and for the first time, I saw a composed and calculating Luthor on the verge of losing control. The tension between us was intoxicating and I kissed him, feeling him inhale deeply; his body, tensing. His fingers gently touched my jaw and traced it’s way down my neck and shoulder.

But I didn’t want that. I didn’t want to be romanced. And a large part of me didn't forgive him for his test.

I sucked in his bottom lip and bit it a little too hard to move him along. He got the message, moaning as he lifted my legs around him and carried me through his open French doors into his office. Kissing and biting at his neck, he fought through the obvious choice to have a repeat rendezvous in his office.

My clothes littered the floor as we entered through a hallway into a not-so-small apartment and a not-so-small bedroom. The room was dark and grey with a large white rug and minimalistic furniture that I knew Luthor hired someone to decorate. Gently, he placed me down on his large bed with purple silk sheets, still treating me like a precious god.

“Luthor,” I said as he leaned over me, kissing my jawline.

“Lex," he replied with a husky voice before continuing down to my collarbone.

“If I asked, would you do something for me?” I propositioned. He leaned into my shoulder, letting out a moan and exhaling an inner torment showing he was more than willing.

“Anything, Darling,” he whispered into my ear making my red glow pulse brightly with my quickening heartbeat.

“Follow my lead.” I placed my hands on his back and clawed downwards. His body tensed up but he indulged me by not-so-gently biting my shoulder. The room lit up red as I sharply hissed. Pulling his mouth to mine, I forced my tongue in, tasting him while I ripped open his newly buttoned shirt and loosened his belt before he finished getting undressed. I unconsciously glowed brightly at the view making him smile in self-satisfaction. He undid and removed my remaining clothes and lifted my legs.

“No,” I said, placing my hands on his forearms. His green eyes were confused and dark. His animal side begging to not be stopped but to his credit, he did. I used my strength to persuade him on his back and straddled him. This would only happen on my terms.

His eyes were wild but his jaw clenched as I took pleasure from showing him that he was the mouse to my cat. I smiled at his agony and thrusted down on him. He groaned out in surprised enjoyment and grabbed his sheets as I began riding him to selfishly bring myself to climax. My skin pulsed brightly as I began to lose control the closer I came to the end. He groaned as I clawed into his chest to fight off images of Audrey’s face. Her smile, her freckles, her blue eyes. Her blank, dull blue eyes. Her freckles covered in blood. Her emotionless face. I stopped and tightly shut my eyes.

“Are you hurt?" Luthor said in a quiet panic and gently rubbed my legs. His soft touch caused a tear to eke it's way out and it rolled pathetically down my cheek. He reached up, cupping my brightly glowing and embarrassed cheek and rubbed the tear away.

I fell to his chest as my embarrassment outweighed my grief. This wasn't part of our unspoken agreement and I wanted to run. I don’t know what I expected but he pulled his large down comforter around us and held me tight as his familiar smell enveloped us.

“Don’t fall apart, Pyrrha," he whispered as he tucked my hair behind my ear. He was right. I had a job to do tonight and I needed to keep it together, whether his poorly chosen words conveyed it well or not.

His words also made me realize how alien this was to him. Yes, he was an incredibly handsome and charismatic man but he also had a greedy eye on global control and a hand on the big red button to get his way. Luthor was a textbook narcissist. A prime example of a megalomaniac. Empathy--sincere empathy--was not something that came easily to him, if at all but in this moment of figurative and literal nakedness, he could see and read me as well as I could see and read him.

And I didn’t like it.

“May I use your shower?" I shot up, attempting to defuse whatever was happening. "I need to get ready for later." I flew off of him and collected my clothes.

“What--are we done?” I paused for a second, entertaining the thought and looked back at him. He was propped up on one arm, smirking at me with that damn smile of his. Deep down, I knew he was going to be nothing but trouble for me but at that moment, I needed out of this funk. I couldn’t afford to be haunted tonight.

“Maybe you could show me how to use the shower then,” I winked.

 **METROPOLIS**  
**Nov 1, 09:22**

I sat down in my chair, pleasantly exhausted, as I waited for Pyrrha to come out of the bathroom. I looked down at my chest, taking stock of the price of being with her. Chuckling softly, I glanced to my left. There sat my chessboard where I had played myself into a stalemate. Growing bored, I grabbed one of the rooks and examined it in my hands.

The door opened and Pyrrha walked out wearing nothing at all but her pulsing red glow, drying her long black hair with her own heat. I couldn’t help but think how absolutely exquisite she looked. A god if there ever was one. Her power simmered under her skin. Her rage, barely controlled.

She caught me staring at her and smiled. For a revenge fueled murderer, her smile was innocent and genuine proving to me that she was truly a sociopath of the most dangerous variety. Vandal Savage had warned me that she had viciously attacked Kobra and his men prior to arriving on my balcony for reasons still being investigated.

_“She’s becoming a liability, Luthor. Kobra and his followers were vital for tonight."_

_"Is he alive?"_

_"Of course. But there were only a handful of survivors. She burned them all."_

_“It’s a small hiccup, Savage. She will be adjusted.”_

_“See to it, then. Or someone else will have a turn with your toy.”_

She had no real reason to attack the Kobra Cult as they would have been dealt with but she took it upon herself to dole out punishment. She arrived on my balcony distracted and as I smiled back at this dangerous woman, I was quite doubtful she was tortured over her massacre of the Cult. I hadn't yet figured it out but I needed to because for all of her raw untamed power that I admired, I was the one who held her leash and her mistakes were on me.

Savage's words still echoed in my head, troubling me. Despite my intentions, I did find myself enjoying the rare moments Pyrrha and I had. When she fell into my arms, I was surprised at how quick I was to want to soothe her--need to, really.

Perhaps I was only keeping the Light’s oblivious rook piece happy and blind or perhaps it was something else. Pyrrha had laughed off my advances, slapped away my hand many times as if she could see right through my facade. So maybe when she chose me to occupy her time, it soothed my ego causing an attraction to grow. Either way, I’d be damned if someone took her for their own.

"Checkmate," she said, rousing me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"Checkmate. In two moves. I'll show you." She bent over the board that I was about to reset and began moving pieces. She held her hand out for the rook and placed it back were it had originally been, surprising me that she somehow had seen and remembered the board placement. She looked back up at me with a devilish smile and knocked my rook with her queen. Suddenly, it all became clear as she moved one of my pieces for me and took out my King in a flourish with her Queen.

"You've been practicing."

"As well as I can by watching Internet videos. You never came to teach me. I only saw you during those checkups." Her red eyes smoldered as she began putting her suit on. Looking at her in her red and black suit with her spiked helmet in hand was breathtaking.

"Well, Darling, I’ll be at my place on St. Martin’s tonight if you'd like to play a game or clear your mind again." I walked towards her as she finished dressing and was met with a glowing smile. "May I?"

"Yes, Lex." My elusive name from her lips sent a rush through my body, catching me off guard. "You may."

I lifted her chin gently, feeling her skin warm under my touch. It was intriguing how she tried to hide how excited I made her even though this was nothing more than her blowing off steam. As was our first time when she talked her way into the Light. Seeing that these rendezvous were rare and solely dependent on her whim, I was going to enjoy this quite possible last moment we shared together.

I softly kissed her. Partly to keep up the facade but partly because of tonight’s event. Her debut was tonight. Her anger and fire would rain from the sky. Her homicidal dreams would become realities. But the cost could prove greater than she was prepared to pay. Perhaps thinking the same, she kissed me back deeply, making my body tense up. I hated when she caused that reaction in me. My mind knew she was a chess piece, a tool against the Justice League, but my body didn’t. However, none of it would matter after tonight. Business was moving forward. Plans were set and ready.

And soon, the world would see the Light.


	19. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> With new resolve after the death of Audrey and clearing her mind with Lex Luthor, Pyrrha (member of the Light and ex-hero) is ready for her revenge against her previous family.

_ _

_I'm riding up the heights of shame_  
_I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest_  
_I'm ready for the fight and fate_

 **CADMUS**  
**Nov 1, 21:00**

Tall, bubbling champagne glasses were handed out by genomorphs as large screens displayed security video, body cam feeds, a map showing hero locations thanks to tracking devices Cheshire and her team planted, and a list of heroes’ names highlighted in red and green interchanging as they became more and more separated from each other. The large room had rows of monitors that various henchmen sat in front of, guiding their respective charges to scatter the heroes. A half wall separated the drones from their leaders who stood behind them, sipping from their glasses as they enjoyed the chaos and madness in Metropolis.

The Light had employed every operative available to mount a large scale attack as a distraction to every Justice League member, sidekick, and freelancer to merge in Metropolis as the first of the Kroloteans landed in strategic locations around the world.

This was also the night Superman would die.

Mentally preparing away from the festivities, Pyrrha’s face pulsed red from her glowing veins, her red eyes blazing in anticipation.

"What's the status of the Kroloteans?" Queen Bee asked.

“The Kroloteans are in orbit,” said a voice amongst rows of identically dressed drones sitting at computers.

“The status of the League?” Pyrrha asked to the group, waving a champagne tray away.

“Here is S1,” the large screen zoomed on New Troy, specifically Midtown Metropolis. The map then moved west to Suicide Slums. “And here are W1 and B1.”

"Then I'll deal with them first," Pyrrha said. A small chirp sounded as the key players were green lit.

“That’s your cue, bird flu,” Klarion taunted, turning a glass of champagne into something for Teekl.

“Ignore him and enjoy yourself, Pyrrha. Nothing is better for the mind than utilizing one’s purpose,” Ra’s al Ghul said. “It’s time for them to see what humanity is capable of.”

She nodded as she placed her helmet on, feeling the slight whir of the tech inside warming up.

“ _Hello, Ms. Pyrrha_ ,” said one of the drones. “ _I’ll be giving you updates tonight through your comm link_.”

“Keep me updated on the locations of the Three,” Her voice distorted through the helmet. “Other than that, stay out of my ear.”

“ _Yes, ma'am_.”

“Take care, girl,” Queen Bee said quietly in passing. “It would be a shame to lose our attack dog on it’s first outing. You still need to be punished for taking Kobra out of the fight.”

“Punish me? You're not my type, sweetheart. But might I suggest a tip?" Pyrrha said. "Treat the ‘dog’ with caution in case it decides you aren’t worth the loyalty. It could prove fatal.”

Scoffing, Queen Bee set her empty glass on a tray and grabbed another before walking to Lex Luthor. He shot a smug smile at the Bialyan dictator before turning his attention to the screens as she began talking to him. Pyrrha fastened her suit but kept a side eye on Luthor through the safety of her helmet. They had stayed clear of each other since arriving, memories of their earlier meeting still fresh in their minds. As if he could feel her gaze, he stole a glance at Pyrrha.

“ _Ma'am_?” Her aide asked. “ _Your heat levels have risen sharply. Is there something wrong_?” Luthor smiled slightly and looked back down at the screens.

“What the hell did I just say?” She hissed as she began to fly out of the room.

“ _Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am_.”

 **SUICIDE SLUMS**  
**Nov 1, 21:16**

Snow fell silently along the skyline of Metropolis making the flames from the buildings eerily brighter, drenching everything in a reddish glow. Powerful seismic shocks came from each direction followed by the crumbling of buildings or other structures.

“Who is closest of the Three?” Pyrrha asked as she flew closer to New Troy.

“ _W1, ma'am_.”

“Drop a waypoint for me.”

“ _Waypoint set. Be advised, W1 is accompanied by W2_.”

“Acknowledged.”

Screams echoed in the night as she flew closer. A laughing Devastation was keeping Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl so occupied that they couldn’t get to the trapped and panicked civilians. Pyrrha dropped down to the ground opposite Devastation with the Wonder Duo in between them. The two heroes stared at her, unable to see her face, confused and wary.

“Is she a good guy- er- girl?” Wonder Girl whispered, analyzing the red and black suit with a demonic looking helmet.

“Are you here to help?” Wonder Woman demanded turning to Pyrrha.

“Yeah, ME!” Devastation roared and jumped to the surprised heroes. Wonder Woman threw Wonder Girl behind her, taking the full brunt of Devastation’s blow. Pyrrha prepared for the fight with Wonder Girl who took the bait and came at her with everything she had. Pyrrha flew into a wall letting it crumble around her. Now she was free to attack back now that the first blow had been dealt and exploded out of the rubble, fireblasting Wonder Girl into a window display. The women fought viciously, bringing the fight closer to the bystanders.

Flying towards Pyrrha with a ready fist, Wonder Woman didn't see Pyrrha had put herself directly in front of the civilians. Preparing for the hit and taking the blow, Pyrrha flew into the building sheltering the civilians, causing it to begin to fall. Devastation jumped to her and pushed the leaning building away, saving the shell-shocked people.

“Some good guys,” Devastation scoffed. “They would’ve let you all get squished like bugs!” The people looked at each other and in their state of shock, nodded and thanked the large female.

“Hey! WE’RE the good guys!” Wonder Girl yelled.

“But are you?” Pyrrha swept her arm to the burning sky and her distorted voice boomed. “This destruction is of your making. You attack anyone who doesn't agree with you with disregard to the consequences for these citizens.” The two women looked around at the fallen buildings, the crushed cars, the broken and sparking traffic lights.

"Like bulls in a China shop," Devastation laughed loudly. Angered, Wonder Girl yelled out and flew towards the two but Pyrrha simply warmed up her hand.

"I've grown tired of you." She reached out to the girl, grabbing her fist and whipped the screaming girl to the ground before she passed out from the pain.

“No!” Wonder Woman yelled, rushing to her protege allowing Devastation to blind side her, knocking her out.

“Good warm up.” Devastation joked as Pyrrha rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on. You seem a little hot under the collar! What? You think you’re hot shit?” The civilians rushed out and began running away, a few shouting thanks. "A girl could get used to this."

“That's the idea." Pyrrha grabbed the lassos from the two and tied them up, tossing the excess to Devastation. "Just keep them down and try not to kill them. Angry Amazons are the last thing we need.”

“ _Pyrrha, be advised: B1 is nearby_.”

Adrenaline flooded the metahuman's brain and she glowed brightly in anticipation.

“Acknowledged.”

 **CADMUS**  
**Nov 1, 21:50**

“She seems to be doing quite well,” Ra’s al Ghul mused.

“Oui. She made quick work of ze heroes,” The Brain agreed.

“With the help of my Devastation,” Queen Bee reminded them. “The big battle has yet to start and I think this fight she so hastily rushed to will prove distracting to our young, hormonal member. What do you think, Luthor?”

“I’m glad I know better or I’d think you were a tad jealous,” he mocked. The others chuckled and resumed their entertainment. She scooted in closer to keep the others from hearing.

“Well, if I knew better and had known your preferred age range," she whispered, "I would’ve tried to get with you sooner. I must seem like an old maid to you now."

“But you have tried, my dear. Don’t think I don’t know you attempted to enthrall me.” Her eyes narrowed as he took a sip from his first and still full glass. He looked at her and warned, "Don't worry about how I spend my time, Marina."

“Just be careful, Luthor,” she smiled thinly, “Pets often die long before their owners do.”


	20. Execute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Pyrrha’s mission to take down the big Three is underway having already taken down Wonder Woman but few members of the Light expressed doubts that her next battle with Batman, her former mentor and focus of her rage, could prove too much for the young metahuman.

_ _

_A spark will now ignite_  
_And you will see me now_  
_This is my world now_

 **SUICIDE SLUMS**  
**Nov 1, 22:00**

A body flew into a building, crashing hard and slumping to the ground as Clayface laughed loudly, grabbing Pyrrha’s attention.

"Clayface!" She shouted. "That's enough!" She flew quickly to the rubble pile, waving Clayface to leave before she destroyed him for finishing Batman. In a frenzy, she dug through the rubble and lifted the body out. Freezing in place, she began to glow intensely as she held the limp body in one hand, the black and yellow tattered cape flapping in the wind.

“You said this was B1. Tell me, does this look like Batman?!” Pyrrha growled to her Jiminy Cricket, taking off and tossing the boy’s utility belt.

“ _I’m sorry, ma'am. Cheshire’s men must’ve switched the trackers_!” He panicked as she threw Robin back into the rubble with a thud.

“Then,” she said through her teeth, “tell me where B2 is. NOW!”

“ _Um… er... Ms. Pyrrha, be advised, orders are to move on to S1_.”

“NO!” She roared, blasting a building down.

**\---**

“This is why dogs should remain leashed,” Klarion snickered.

“Give her a moment. There’s still time. Vengeance isn’t an opportunity that should be ignored,” Ocean Master said.

**\---**

She paced madly around a groaning Robin. Yanking him by his cape, she pulled him under the streetlight. He opened his eyes, blinded.

“Where is Batman?!” Her altered voice echoed off of the surrounding buildings. He looked at her top to bottom, his heart racing. He could feel the heat even from her distance and saw the snow melting around her.

“Who are you?” He asked as he touched his earpiece, sending a distress call to Batman. Knowing the Batfamily’s tricks, she quickly reached to his ear and pulled it out.

 _“Robin? Robin_! _”_ Batman’s voice only fueled her fire.

“Get here quick, Batman," she warned. "There might not be much left of the boy if you don’t.” She crushed the small tech.

“If you think I’m gonna die easily, you must be new here,” he boasted while lying on the ground.

“I don’t want you to die easily. I want you to die loudly.” Fire bloomed from her fingers as she grabbed his ankle. His suit melted to him as he screamed and he delivered a swift kick to the side of her helmet making her let go.

“There was a time where that would have sent me to the ground,” she laughed. “Not anymore, though. I don’t have much time and I need the Bat’s attention.”

He gritted his teeth and stood up quickly, getting in a fighting stance.

"How cute. You think you stand a chance.” She lit her arm on fire and punched his chest, burning his suit. He screamed and collapsed back to the ground. “Ya know, he’ll just use you up.” She walked around him. “Batman will always have a Robin but that Robin won’t always be you. He has an unlucky habit of picking up strays and those strays never live long. Except for the first one who came out quite damaged. Wouldn’t you agree, Nightwing?” She said over her shoulder.

The original Boy Wonder fell to the ground behind her.

“Let him go.” He warned. Robin groaned in pain and relief.

“No," she said playfully. "I don’t think I will.”

“What was the point of this? What does the Light get from any of this?” Nightwing raised his arms to the destruction.

“To show the world how dangerous you really are.”

“Dangerous?”

“The public will see in the morning how most of the damage done was by unchecked, unbalanced heroes that justify the damage they inflict because they put the ‘villains’ away. You cost the taxpayers millions, if not billions, of dollars worth of damage a year. You cost the human race even more. We were meant to evolve. To be more than sniveling cowards, waiting for the superheroes to save us with their powers."

"Who are you? Are you with the Light?”

“Smart AND cute," she taunted. In a room miles away, Luthor clenched his jaw.

"Did you escape from Arkham or something? You’re gonna hit on me as you stand over him?” He pointed at Robin. “Really?”

“If I was hitting on you, you’d know it. It would feel something like this.” In a flash, she smashed into his body, sending it propelling back into a car. The metal wrapped around him and his head hung limp. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she said quietly as she cocked her fist back and prepared to deliver the final blow.

“That’s enough!” Batman roared from a rooftop. Pyrrha's head shot up to the snowy sky to see her former mentor. The one who let her die. The one who let her down.

“Finally,” Pyrrha said quietly as anger flooded her and all rational thought left. Killing Batman was her only mission now.

**\---**

Alarms began to flash on her aide’s screen.

“What’s happening?” Vandal Savage demanded.

“Her heart rate is through the roof. Her temperature is soaring as well," the drone announced

"She’ll waste her energy before she even gets near Superman. Tell her to abort,” Luthor advised the aide.

“She said not to bother her, Mr. Luthor," the aide said fearfully. Luthor grabbed the headset off of the man.

“Pyrrha, abort now! Leave it!” He demanded but onscreen, her body immolated into a hot white flame. She turned her comm link off and Klarion began to laugh.

**\---**

Pyrrha blasted up to Batman, melting the asphalt and lighting nearby cars on fire, sending plumes of black smoke into the air. There was no repartee. No puns. Just her fury fueling her fire. Before he could react, Pyrrha hit him square in the chest that sent him flying off the high building and into the noxious smoke.

Smiling sinisterly, she waited for his body to thud against the ground but a hook zipped up from the smoke to the ledge and the line went taut. Enraged, she let out a blood curdling scream and grabbed the ledge and hook, melting the dense metal line as it snapped. Batman threw a smoke pellet as he fell to the ground hard. She soon followed, hunting him like a shark tasting blood in the water but the smoke shielded him. He grabbed Robin, covering his mouth as he groaned from his injuries. Placing the boy near Nightwing, he activated their emergency infrared strobes.

“Good,“ she surprised him. “I can kill you all at once.” He flipped away from the boys as her fire blasts followed. He reached for his sticky bomb pouch to find they were missing.

“Missing something?” Pyrrha said as he heard the beeping and found them attached to his cape. Distracted as he detached the long material, it allowed Pyrrha to throw more stolen smoke bombs to hide in. She laughed as every few seconds she would appear and plant more stickies on him, making him strip his armor and padding.

Seizing her chance, she kicked the defensively naked Batman directly in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground. He gasped for air but nothing came in. His panic only made her more rabid for his death.

“All those years. All those villains. All of them trying their best to kill you. And this is all it took?” Red electric tendrils began to spark from her fingers. “I was hoping for a better fight.”

“Then you should have found me first!” Pyrrha was slammed from the side hard making her slide on her back across the ground. She looked up to see Superboy standing between her and Batman. Superman arrived as well, helping Batman into Sphere.

“I was under orders to not attack you but now I can say I was provoked." She threw a flame to Superboy boots, melting them to the ground. Yelling, he ripped out of his melted boots and jumped at her. She quickly flew in front of buildings and cars, dodging the enraged young man at the last second so he’d cause as much destruction as possible. Superman yelled for him to stop as he put the other boys in Sphere. When Superboy finally stopped, he realized what he had done.

"This is the damage you aliens cause,” she said to him. “This is our mission. You are humanity’s enemy, not us. And your kind has overstayed your welcome.” She punched him with everything she had and sent him slamming into Sphere who revved in anger.

“Get them out of here,” Superman told Sphere. She roared away, taking Pyrrha’s chance at revenge with her. Superman turned his attention back to Pyrrha. The two stared each other down, rising into the sky. “I know what you are. I can feel your energy from here. It’s not just fire. It's similar to the energy from the Sun. That’s why you chose not to fight Superboy with them. They would only make him stronger.”

“Oh, I can see why you’re leader of the Justice League, Roswell,” she taunted as they floated among the falling snow.

“Smarter than you, it seems. I’m not the one who made the mistake in picking a fight with a Kryptonian with those powers.”

“No mistake made on my end. I understand your power very well and my reasoning is simple. Tell me, Superman, what happens when a battery is overcharged?”

She shot forward with deadly speed, placing her hands on his temples. Before he could react, she conducted her energy through him. Red electricity shot through her body, down her hands and into him. Superman yelled in pain as his eyes shot out red beams, soon becoming uncontrollable and destroying the city around them. Drained of her energy, Pyrrha let him go and he fell to the ground with a hard thud with her slowly floating down after.

**\---**

The room was quiet besides the stressed beeping from the aide’s monitor warning him of Pyrrha’s weakened state. All eyes stared intensely at the two superbeings with a ruined Metropolis behind them.

**\---**

“Wasn’t expecting that,” Pyrrha rasped out to herself, kneeling next to the unconscious alien. “No matter. I still have enough juice to end this.” Sparking up an energy stream between her hands, she lowered it to Superman’s head.

Arms suddenly winded around her and wrapped her in a headlock. She saw a bright blue light begin to emanate from them. Panic flew through her tired and spent body.

“Nice trick,” Aqualad said. “Will it work on you as well?” Electricity coursed through her, the sound of her screams distorted through her helmet. She broke free and fell to the ground, seeing the Atlanteans ready to attack. She was in trouble.

“You’ll have to tell Cheshire to get better at planting her trackers,” Aquagirl said before unleashing an angry barrage of attacks, throwing her into the side of a dumpster, cracking her helmet’s eyepiece. The group walked towards Pyrrha  cautiously.

“This wasn’t to involve you. You are evolved,” Pyrrha croaked out.

“You involved us when you destroyed this city and attacked our friends,” Aquaman retorted.

Aqualad and Aquagirl threw a wall of water, slamming her into the ground and water began to leak into her helmet. Sensing her time was up, Pyrrha focused.

“So be it.” She used all her energy to throw a stream of fire at Aquaman, forcing him to the ground in pain as she tried to fly away.

"Tula, get him to safety!" Kaldur ordered and set after Pyrrha. He whipped out his Water Bearers, wrapping her ankle and throwing her into a building. “Stay down."

“Sorry, Tats. I’m more of a top than a bottom.” Unable to even light a match, she switched to martial arts, swiping his legs from under him. Standing over him, she mustered all her strength for a deadly blow. A loud noise crackled and popped in her ears.

“ _Is it on_?”

The aide’s voice caused her to have a fraction of a second pause that allowed Aqualad to smash her weakened helmet with his Water Bearer, shattering it. She gasped as the pieces fell to the ground. The two stared at each other, frozen in shock. Kaldur'ahm’s eyes grew wide as he saw Pyrrha’s face. Taking the opportunity, she quickly flew away and Kaldur stared into the snow-filled night watching the red demon disappear.

“You let her get away?" Tula asked Kaldur as he limped to Aquaman helping him up.

“Who, or rather what, was that?” He asked Kaldur who only looked at him with worry etched deep into his face.

"I need to speak to the League."

**\---**

Miles away, a roomful of clones stared at their screens solemnly as one of them was escorted out by Sportsmaster. The door slammed shut causing a few to flinch amd an abandoned champagne glass stood on a table bubbling and still full, except for a sip.


	21. Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> After her defeat at the hands of Aqualad, Pyrrha retreats to Lex Luthor's. He bandages her up and they play a dangerous game.

_ _

_With a taste of poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

 **LEXCORP TOWER**  
**Nov 1, 23:55**

I landed gingerly on Luthor's balcony, hissing as I took off my helmet. My head throbbed and my face was sticky from the drying blood. Staring at the burning city, I took a breath and felt every injury I had.

I held out my broken helmet, the physical manifestation of my failure. I had it all. I took out Wonder Woman, I almost killed both Batman and Superman. But I failed. I let my emotions take over. Not wanting to be controlled, I turned off my radio which allowed the Atlanteans to blindside me. They almost had me too as I was exhausted from the Three. Luckily, I had enough power to take out Aquaman but the Aquakids proved more dangerous than I gave them credit for.

This fight was brutal and it showed in my suit. It was ruined. I stared at my helmet's eyeguard that Aqualad shattered with his Water Bearer. It wasn't a large hole but I was still worried my secret was out.

"Did he see me?" I said aloud to myself.

"Darling?" Luthor called out from inside and I winced. I was wounded. I was tired. I was sweaty, dirty, and bloody. I wanted to be alone in my defeat.

"You said you were going to St. Martin's." I stayed facing the smoking snowy city, not wanting him to see my wounds.

"And miss this view?"

A blood droplet fell from my fingertips and landed on the floor. I closed my eyes in annoyance. Lex Luthor never missed anything. He definitely saw that.

"Come," he ordered. I left my damaged helmet on the balcony and followed him inside.

Ushering me into the bathroom, Lex turned the shower on. I took off my boots, belt, and gloves and unfastened my ruined suit, letting the heavy material slide off while keeping my eyes locked on his, challenging for him to look anywhere other than my eyes. But everything Lex Luthor did was calculated and controlled. His green eyes stared into mine, not letting a single thought known to me. Annoyed, I smirked and entered the shower watching his shadow leave a robe on the chair.

The scalding hot water poured over my body hissing as it sizzled on my even hotter flesh. Red water swirled down the drain. Slowly, I turned the heat down as far as I could until the sizzling stopped and I felt cold enough to have a normal temperature.

Putting on the white robe, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Lex sitting at the table with a medical kit. He looked up at me and my heart skipped a beat.

He looked worried. If only for a second before his wall went back up.

I was unarmed for this so I sat down next to him facing the window, focusing on the smoking Metropolis. He tapped my robe so I lowered it, showing my cuts and bruises on my back. Without a word or a hint of emotion, he got to work, which he was actually really talented at. I wouldn't have even known he was stitching up small gashes if I didn't see the reflection in his large window of him sewing me up.

"You did well," he broke our tense silence. "The mission went well. Video of the League destroying Metropolis is worldwide news now. The Light is pleased. As was I. Aside from ignoring me."

"It all went wrong," I said refusing to apologize.

"Darling, you nearly killed Superman. If those frog people didn't intrude, you would've finished him. You'll have another chance," he tried to soothe my ego.

"I won't," I brooded. "Now Batman knows my power and he'll stay away from me. I'll never get this chance again." I stared glumly out the window.

"Don't complicate it, Darling." He moved his chair in front of me to work on my front, showing no emotion as I bared my chest in front of him. "Now they know. They'll come to you."

"Know what?"

"That you are a god."

"Enough with that!" I swiped the kit and sent it crashing to the ground. I covered back up. "I am no god. I'm a freak. Look at me!" I wasn't fooled into believing that just because we spent time together that I wasn't a terrifying sight compared to what I used to look like. "And if I remember right, you have a thing against gods."

"I have a thing against people appointing themselves gods under the guise of doing it for the people. You not wanting to be a god is what makes you one, darling," he explained as he bent to pick up the mess I was too stubborn to help clean. He sat back up and gripped my hands tight, locking eyes with me. "And don't you ever see yourself as less than I see you."

Surprised, I nodded humbly as he began examining my hands and cleaning my knuckles. His touch was soft but strong and I found myself staring at his determined face.

"How did you get so good at bandaging up wounds?" I broke the silence this time.

"Had a rough father. Needed to look presentable the next day." His eyes never raised from his work but I knew that look because I had it as well.

"My fosters were rough, too," I confided. He looked up and saw my unguarded face.

"Did you make them pay?" He asked as he returned to my wounds.

"You know me well," I chuckled. "Burned their houses. Their cars. Anything paid for by the checks meant for us kids. No one was hurt," I added a disclaimer as he wiped my lip. I knew that my lips were perfectly fine. He was just testing his boundaries. His longing gaze left my lips and locked onto my eyes. I stared back as if I were defending my secrets by trying to unlock his.

"We've never talked about this much," he said returning his attention to my lips, watching them glow slightly at his touch.

"We're usually too busy screwing to talk," I explained. His smile faded as he placed his hands down, sitting back in his chair and cocking his head in annoyance.

"Do you have to be so crass about it?"

"Well," I pulled my chair closer to his, "When you sweetly make love to me, I'll be sweeter when I talk about it." I smirked as I placed the bluff on the table but was only met with his intense stare. I shifted in my seat as I sat in his crosshairs. For a moment, I realized that being at the center of this man's attention maybe wasn't the safest place to be. His eyes softened and he tilted my chin beginning our little ritual. My skin glowed.

"May I kiss you?" He whispered.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because, Pyrrha," my skin glowed brighter at the sound of my name on his lips. "I will never presume to be able to do what I please with you. You are a god and I'll treat you as such."

"You're so full of shit," I grinned as I leaned forward, taking the initiative and kissed his lips softly. I moved to his lap, feeling his arousal. He tried to kiss me again but I stopped him.

"I want to play a game," I teased. He looked pleasantly surprised remembering the last time I requested something like this from him.

"Alright."

"I ask you a question and you tell me the truth."

"That's not a game." He smirked. "That's an interrogation."

"If you have something to hide and you're scared--"

"Ask away." He remained smiling but the sincerity left his face. I began softly dragging my fingernail along his jaw and neck.

"Do you see me as stupid?" I said while innocently smiling at the fly in my web.

"Of course not, Dar--"

"Lie." I gave him a little zap.

"What the hell, Pyrrha!" His eyes were furious. "That's not a lie."

"Lie." Zap. His smile faded, clearly not liking this game anymore. He clenched his jaw.

"Naive," he admitted. "Not stupid."

"Truth. Good boy," I kissed him lightly on the lips for a reward and placed my fingertip back to resume our 'game'. "Are you using me?" He paused and studied my face to call my bluff.

"No."

"Lie." Zap.

"Dammit, woman!" His breathing was deep and quick as he restrained himself. Not like he could do anything if he wanted to. "I would say guiding. Not using."

"Truth." I bent to kiss him but he turned his head slightly, denying my reward. Which led me to my next question. I leaned back but he continued to look off to my side. "Are you even attracted to me?" He quickly looked back at me, his face pained as if he were the one hurting me.

"Being with you is a perk to being your handler. You are gorgeous, brilliant, and powerful. What's not to like?" He defended. I searched his eyes.

"Truth." I leaned in and he stayed still for his reward but instead of a kiss, I grabbed his jaw, threateningly. "I've always known the Light sees me as a weapon. Naive? Don't forget that I replicated your technology--for fun. I'm using the Light and I'm using you, Lex Luthor. You are MY plaything."

Bless his black heart, Luthor still showed restraint although his eyes revealed his rage. I slightly pushed his head back and flew off of him, stopping in his bedroom doorway. Turning back around, I dropped my robe.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting, Lex."

**\---**

I was furious. The control I thought I had was never there at all. I fooled myself into thinking Pyrrha was only a pawn--a rook--to feel justified in sleeping with her. Was there something else here besides personal gain? If not, then why did I find myself following her, giving into her demands?

She floated on my bed as I stood in the doorway debating on whether to join her or kill her. She landed and laid in the middle, smiling.

"Don't be mad, Lex." My name sounded so devilish from her lips. "Just keep playing our game. Wouldn't you rather play with someone who knows they are playing than with someone who doesn't? That seems like it would get boring. This feels like it would be more fun."

She spread her legs and my body stiffened. I loathed her right now. I hated everything about her. I hated that she turned the tables on me. I hated that she had been using me as I was using her. I hated that she knew I wouldn't walk away from her. I hated that I wanted her. I hated that she was right. We both knew this game and we both played it well.

I undressed as I walked to her and climbed on top of her, her fiery eyes never leaving mine. Her body arched under mine as she tried to set the tone for the night but I stopped her.

"Slow," I demanded. Her demonic red eyes looked confused and hesitant. I smiled as I knew I had her weakness in my hand. If we were going to change the rules of the game, then I was going to use the cards I was holding back. "What is it, Pyrrha? Afraid to feel something?"

Her eyes widened. I called her bluff and she knew it. She was afraid and to be truthful, so was I. This was becoming something. Something dangerous.

"I'm not afraid." She lifted her chin at me in defiance.

"Nor I." She glowed brightly but tried to hide it. I rubbed her cheek. "Don't, Darling. Don't hide from me."

I kissed her neck, feeling her body heat bloom as the room bathed in her red light.

 **LEXCORP TOWER**  
**Nov 2, 06:44**

The light autumn sun peeked in through the large windows of the apartment, waking me. I was sent into a quiet panic as I felt Lex's arm draped over me and I remembered our long night.

We played a dangerous game. Both losing and both winning depending on how we looked at it. Each taking and losing control. My head was swimming from the possible outcomes and consequences of it. First things first, I needed to leave. I attempted to slide from under his arm but he held me tighter and I felt his lips on my shoulder blade.

"Stay with me, Pyrrha," he whispered. "I thought you weren't afraid?"

I was though. Deathly afraid. Our night was terrifying. Not in intensity but emotionally. We laughed and joked with eachother and we talked about our pasts, baring our scars. We fooled around and we bluffed each other to the edge of our limits. Memories of his moans and whispers floated in my head giving me chills.

"Please, Darling. Don't end this right now. The sun is barely up." His voice began sounding more like the Luthor everyone knew and less like the Lex that whispered things to me last night that I'll probably never hear again. Especially if I left now. I gave up and flipped towards him, gently biting his shoulder to show my annoyance. He hissed playfully and held me tight.

"How did you know I was lying?" He whispered in my hair.

"Because I was," I revealed softly. "How did you know I was afraid?"

"Because I was."

My skin glowed brightly and I felt his body relax. His breathing slowed as he slipped back to sleep. I smiled as I buried myself into his chest, smelling that faint body wash.

A wave of dread and excitement flooded my body as I realized the true consequence of our night. The true cost I had to pay for this happiness.

_Shit. I'm in love with Lex Luthor._


	22. Reemerge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> The Justice League and the Team regroup at the Watchtower to hear Aqualad's news about the new villain--Pyrrha. Nightwing visits Wally and Artemis to discuss the death of Jet Starling.

_ _

_The mirror shows not_  
_Your values are all shot_  
_But oh, my heart was flawed_  
_I knew my weakness_

 **WATCHTOWER**  
**Nov 2, 02:00**

In the medical wing of the Watchtower, Dick Grayson woke up in a darkened room. Looking around, he noticed another bed to the side of him. Even in the darkness, he could see it was Tim.

Memories of the night flooded back. The flood of attacks in Metropolis, the all-heroes alert, Tim’s distress signal, the demonic looking woman, being thrown into the car. Then black.

Tim had received more than his fair share in that fight. He had been separated from Batman by Clayface prior to being batted around and burned by the woman who just wanted to get Batman’s attention.

Dick tried to get up but was sent back down from the intense pain in his chest.

“Take it easy. Your ribs are broken.” Bruce was resting in a chair in the corner of the room with his cowl off, looking and sounding much older than usual.

“Bruce?” Dick croaked out. “What the hell happened?”

“Something dangerous.” He muttered, his mind elsewhere as he watched Tim. “Listen to me very clearly, Dick. Do not engage that woman. Ever. You see her anywhere near you, you run. You don’t follow her, you don’t do any recon. You run, got that?”

“But–” A muffled commotion came down the hall. The two watched through the semi-frosted glass wall as a blue and red blur was wheeled on a gurney through the hall with a trail of League-hired nurses and doctors.

“Wait, was that–”

“Yes. They arrived shortly after she made quick work of us.” Dick realized Bruce must have came soon after he was thrown into the car by the red woman.

“They?” He realized. “Superboy, too? She took them both?”

“Superboy is in better shape than Superman–who seemed to be her target all along.”

“She seems to be a woman who knows what she wants,” he joked. Bruce didn’t laugh. “But, she used Tim to get to you, Bruce. That felt personal–”

A knock rapped softly on the door. Bruce quickly put his cowl back on and limped to the door, cracking the door open slightly but stopped when he realized the nosy Grayson stood behind him.

“Go back to bed. Your ribs are broken,” he reminded him as if the pain wasn’t already taking care of that.

“When has a broken rib stopped me?” Dick smiled.

“You have four.”

“Personal record.”

Rolling his eyes, Batman tossed his mask at him and opened the door. An equally bruised up Wonder Woman stood outside.

“Hello, Nightwing. Glad to see you up,” she smiled before turning to Batman. “The Atlanteans have something to tell us.”

“About the girl?” Batman asked.

“Well, it's not about melting ice caps.”

**\---**

The three heroes joined up with members of the League and the Team as they stood around Aqualad. Nightwing glanced at everyone’s ruined suits, their bruises and cuts. This night was one of their worst.

“Continue, Kaldur'ahm,” Aquaman said.

“As I said, the intel we’ve received leads to the fact that this was all a diversion and a publicity stunt from the Light.”

"That makes sense," Rocket said. "All the bad guys I fought gave this ridiculous monologue about how they are protecting the world from aliens and heroes." The group nodded at their similar experiences.

"What was the diversion for?” Flash asked.

“Unknown. Knowing that this was the Light’s doing," Martian Manhunter explained, "We should assume everything has been compromised and do checks in our respective jurisdictions for anything missing or anything new."

“What we do know is that this new superhuman’s name is Pyrrha,” Kaldur continued, putting up a quick bio of the woman and security footage of her attacks. “Her power type is fire–”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Wonder Girl said holding her burned hand. Diana placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

“The fire is not normal,” Kaldur continued. “It has solar radiation properties. That’s how she attacked Superman. She was able to overload him with the one thing that gives him his powers on our planet. The solar power was the second clue after her fixation on Batman, Robin, and Nightwing. After I cracked her helmet I was able to confirm.”

Red Tornado placed the stats of Pyrrha and Batman’s deceased sidekick, Jet Starling, side by side.

“There are variants in body temperature, skin tone, and iris color from our video and Kaldur'ahm’s accounts,” Red Tornado announced. “But with height, weight, body build, gait, breathing rhythm on record... Result: 99.8% match.”

“That’s not possible,” Miss Martian gasped. “How is this possible?”

Nightwing felt all eyes on him. Except Batman's, who wouldn’t even look his direction.

“We should get statements from Superboy and Artemis,” Black Canary attempted to turn the conversation back on track. “They were the last to see her besides Nightwing.”

“Superboy is with Superman,” Miss Martian said. “I’ll go talk to him.”

“But how could we not realize it?” Zatanna said in disbelief.

“It’s not your fault," Wonder Woman consoled. "We were all blinded from the truth. The Light knew this and used our grief against us.”

“Wait. Then why was she fighting against us good guys? Even against Batman?” Flash asked.

“The Light has multiple ways of messing with someone’s mind,” Green Arrow stated referring to Red Arrow’s incident years ago due to being a sleeper agent for the Light.

“Maybe if we talked to her,” Batgirl said. “We could straighten this out. Bring her home.”

“No,” Batman said.

“Agreed,” Wonder Woman said. “She’s highly dangerous. Wonder Girl and I were nothing to her.”

“Which spells trouble for the rest of us.” Green Arrow said.

“Hopefully,” Red Tornado said, “this was the last we see of her until we–the League–can make a plan as Superman heals.”

“Yes,” Wonder Woman said, looking at the young heroes. “No one moves on this. This is a League concern. Got that?” The Team nodded. A nurse came and whispered in her ear. She motioned to the other Leaguers and they began to leave. Batman didn’t even say a word to Nightwing or Batgirl but Nightwing could feel the tension.

The Team looked at each other.

“ _I can keep a secret if you can_ ,” Rocket thought through the link.

“ _Totally_ ,” thought Zatanna. “ _She was one of us and we shouldn’t give up on her_.”

“ _Agreed_ ,” Kaldur thought. “ _Batgirl, LexCorp was in charge of Starling’s care_.”

“ _Follow the breadcrumbs to Jet. Got it_.”

“ _M'gann, get Superboy’s version. We all continue as normal. Maintain appearances. If Pyrrha does come back out, follow the League’s order and stay clear of her_.”

The group disbanded but Kaldur grabbed Nightwing.

“I need you to talk to Artemis. We need her side.”

“Side? Does everyone think I was lying when I confirmed her death? She was dead!”

“Do you still believe you saw her now?”

“No.” He hung his head. “I saw the body but I assumed… how was I to know?”

“No one blames you. We all know this was especially hard on you and Batman. But you should rejoice. She is alive.”

“As long as the Light has their claws in her, I’m not counting any chickens.” Kaldur looked puzzled. Dick forgot how English wasn’t his first language and Dick usually talked in his own version of English. “I’ll just be happy when she’s home.”

 **PALO ALTO**  
**Nov 2, 06:00**

“No one bothered to call us? We were worried sick!”

“Wally, just let him talk,” Artemis gripped his hand.

“We respected your wishes for wanting out. I know how hard you took that girl's death. And we had it covered,” Dick explained.

“Clearly! The biggest battle to date and we watched it on tv. I should’ve been there.” Wally pouted as he fell to the sofa.

“Ahem,” Artemis coughed.

“Sorry, babe. WE should’ve been there.”

“Missing the point, Wally.” Artemis bopped his head. “Was this orchestrated by the Light?"

"Yes."

"So who was this new girl? That battle with Superman was unreal.”

Dick faltered and looked to the ground.

“That’s why I’m here, Artemis. I need you to tell me everything from the day Jet Starling died at Metropolis General.”

“What--Why? You were there. She was fine one second, the machines went berserk, they pushed Connor and me out, then she was gone.”

“We believe the woman who attacked us was Jet.”

“I’m sorry. I must’ve misheard you,” Artemis said, becoming defensive. “Jet died. I heard her flatline.”

“Artemis,” Wally held her hand but she recoiled.

“No! I saw her die! I was in the room! She died on my watch!” She walked to the window, crossing her arms as she regained her composure. “Was it really her?”

“I need to know what you saw, Artemis. Anything strange. Anything off,” Dick quietly said. “Did you ever see her? Did you see her face?”

“No,” she thought for a second. Wally held her hand. She stared at their hands and her eyes opened wide. “Actually, I remember Kaldur holding her hand our first shift watching over her. She was wrapped up like a mummy. Then on the day she died, I saw her nails were painted. I just assumed M'gann or Zatanna did it. How could I be so stupid?!”

“The body I saw was completely burned. Nails are one of the first to go. The Light must’ve switched her out with someone dying and an actual burned body.” Dick realized.

“But you saw it,” Wally said angrily. “You saw the body. How could you not notice it wasn’t Jet?!”

“What can I say, Wally?! I wasn’t exactly traught enough to think about taking tissue samples from what I thought was my friend’s burned up corpse!” The trio stood in silence.

“I’m sorry, Dick.” Wally apologized.

“It’s okay. We’re all confused and hurt from this.”

“No one more than Jet,” Artemis added. The boys looked at her strangely. “We were her friends, her family. Why would she want to hurt us? Hurt Batman? Something’s not right in her head.”

“That’s true.” Dick pondered. “Aside from her attack on Superman, Batman was personal.”

“Because he let her go,” Wally deduced.

“Wally!” Artemis hissed.

“I’m looking at it through her eyes! She told him this tech was dangerous and then she died from it? It would be easy to twist that and assuming Luthor and the Light have had her this entire time, who knows what lies they’ve fed her? It's been months!”

“So what can we do?” Artemis asked.

“Batman and the other Leaguers have told us to stay away from her but the Team has it covered," said Dick. "So don't suit up or anything."

"Fat chance," Wally said. "She was my friend--our friend. We find out how to help her."

“You mean stop her,” Artemis stated. The boys looked at her, shocked. “Look, I loved her too. Her death was the start of our wakeup call to get out of the hero life and start our own lives but she’s declared war. She almost killed Superman. You don’t stand a chance if a discussion with her goes sideways. I agree with the others. She’s not Jet Starling anymore and we should stay away from her.”

“We don’t leave anyone behind,” Dick said. “I’m not losing her a second time.”


	23. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Pyrrha goes to Wayne Enterprises in Gotham to get proof that Bruce Wayne gained something from her death but is followed by Aqualad who attempts to talk sense into her.

_ _

_What if there are no damsels in distress?_  
_What if I knew that, and I called your bluff?_

 **LEXCORP TOWER**  
**Nov 2, 08:00**

The sun finally roused me awake and while I may have failed my mission last night, I laid content under Lex's purple silk sheets. The fear I had earlier that morning was gone and for the first time in months, I actually looked forward to something besides killing Batman.

With a smile on my face, I looked behind me only to be met with an empty bed. My smile faded and my chest began to feel like someone was pouring cement inside of it. Sitting up, I looked around the large, grey bedroom. His clothes were gone, his phone was gone, and he was gone. I clenched my jaw and smirked as I called out, already knowing the answer.

"Lex?"

Nothing.

Scoffing to myself, I shook my head as I realized I could be both stupid and naive. I floated out of the bed and used Luthor's landline.

"Hey, Mauve... Yeah, I need an entire replacement... No, it worked great... Put it on Luthor's account. Thank you." I hung up and put on my battle tested suit and thanked the gods my walk of shame would be hundreds of feet in the air.

I left, without note and without spite--aside from the new suit purchase. All I wanted was to never let anyone that close to me again.

**\---**

After the attack on Metropolis, things were going according to plan. Public opinion believed-thanks to biased news coverage-that the damage was indirectly caused by the Justice League. Because of the backlash spearheaded by G. Gordon Godfrey, the heroes stayed out of the public eye allowing our prospective partners to be able to work with minimal chance of being found out.

While the Light was satisfied with current events, I wasn't. I was Plan A for killing Superman and when I failed-despite Savage saying preparations were made for every contingency-I hated that I didn't even manage to kill Batman. And to put salt in an open wound, I let myself be fooled into spending the night with Luthor at his request only to wake up alone.

So I threw myself in my work. While a growing group of the populace was unsatisfied with the heroes, the majority still believed aliens like Superman and Martian Manhunter were perfectly qualified to 'protect' us. After video was leaked of me saving people from the Wonder Duo, I began a series of public appearances with Godfrey to show Metropolis and the world that there was another option.

 **METROPOLIS**  
**Nov 20, 15:00**

Gordon Godfrey was speaking to a filled arena as I waited for my cue back stage. The turnout grew exponentially with each one of his speeches but that wasn't a shock. At least, not to someone who knew who he truly was. I guess one could say that the Glorious Godfrey had a way with words.

While I waited, I checked my phone the umpteenth time only to be met with a blank notification screen. Disgusted with myself, I shoved it back into my utility belt and returned my attention to Godfrey.

"The villains that the League and their sidekicks claimed to be protecting us from were the real heroes! They only wanted to overthrow our overlords--our ALIEN overlords! Who is to say that these heroes aren't keeping our race down to benefit their own agenda? We have seen undeniable proof that humans can evolve." He waved me forward and I floated to him in my new battle suit and helmet. "You may know this young woman from that horrible day the Justice League destroyed our beautiful city. Pyrrha is an example of how strong our HUMAN DNA is! She didn't need to join a conglomerate to save lives! She saw through the lies and fought back at great cost to her own safety." The crowd cheered wildly.

Idiots.

"She's a villain!" A voice in the crowd called me out but I just stood, unmoving. Dissenters were a normal thing at my events and the crowd always turned on them. Sometimes violently.

"My fellow humans," Godfrey spoke gently to calm the angry mob and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let's not vilify him for judging this brave, young woman. That makes us no better than the Justice League." He paused for that thought to sink in. "Now who's ready to see a show?"

The crowd cheered as Godfrey nodded at me to start. Slowly rising into the air for all to see, I allowed my glow to be uncontrolled.The red light leaked through the small holes in my red and black suit, drowning the stadium in an eerie red light. The crowd oohed and ahhed as they admired me until I self immolated, looking like a burning devil in the air. The crowd applauded and cheered, never realizing for a moment I could turn on them. Then came the finale which always sent a twinge of regret through me. I held my hands out, palms facing each other, and charged my energy before releasing a violent current of my red lightning. The arena went nuts as they watched my live show through their phones.

 _Idiots_.

I scanned the crowd to enjoy the looks of horror, wonder, and interest only to see a familiar Atlantean dressed in street clothes. My heart began to beat quicker in anticipation of our possible confrontation as I stared at Kaldur in the safety of my helmet. Looking around, it seemed he came alone.

 _Idiot_.

"Maybe one last trick?" Gordon's voice woke me up from my thoughts and I finished my routine by shooting a fireball into the top of the stadium, releasing ridiculous amounts of confetti. "Thank you, Pyrrha! And thank you, humankind!"

Extinguishing myself, I floated back to the stage as the crowd began to filter out. I tried to scan the crowd again but Kaldur was gone. I headed to the back of the stage to talk to Godfrey but he wasn't in his room. I chalked it up to him needing to schmooze and waited. Sighing, I pulled out my phone.

Nothing.

_I hate myself._

"Starling." That name felt like lightning through my spine. I turned my head slowly to Kaldur'ahm. His apprehension was thinly veiled as he looked at me with a mixture of sadness and anger. A normal person would feel an equal response of guilt especially after what I had done. But I was far from normal.

"Tats." I removed my helmet. My long black hair fell, framing my demonic face. His face remained unchanged which I found slightly disappointing. I was growing to enjoy the looks I received. "So, you did recognize me."

"Did you think I wouldn't recognize my friend?" His face was pained. But Kaldur always looked that way with me, long before my face sent children running to their parents.

"I don't exactly look like the old me, in case you hadn't noticed," I sneered at my former leader who only looked at me with pity, angering me. "So is this where we finish what we started?"

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to talk. You hurt a lot of people, Starling." Kaldur always had an uncanny way of getting me to open up to him so I steeled myself against his tactics. It seemed he had learned some psychology tips from Black Canary using my old name as a way to humanize me. Poor fool didn't understand me at all.

"And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids."

"Do you think this is funny?" He demanded, setting me off. My body began to glow and heat up as I balled my fists.

"Do I look like I'm laughing, Kaldur'ahm? I wasn't laughing when my skin bubbled, I wasn't laughing when I woke up and no one was there, and I wasn't laughing when I saw you and the Team joking in the streets after I died." My glow illuminated the dark backstage.

"What are you talking about?" The ever-calm Kaldur raised his voice. "We mourned you! I mourned you!"

"How dare you lie to me!" I hissed as my fists ignited. "You abandoned me!"

"Is that what you think happened?" His face fell and his eyes grew wide. "Starling, you know we would never abandon you. I wouldn't allow that."

I could feel Jet Starling somewhere deep inside of me, reminding me of nights watching movies with the girls, working on my robots with Wally, sitting back to back in silence with Connor in the forest outside the cave, sparring with Dick and Tim. I frowned at the thought of the betrayal Tim must feel right now. We never got along but that was a story all its own. Did he really have to pay for Bruce's sins?

My mind was so preoccupied with combatting itself that I didn't notice Kaldur take my hand gently. Angered, I ripped it away as flames began to dance on my face and through my suit.

"How dare you think you can just touch me!?" I seethed. "I am a God!"

"A god?" He looked at me like I was insane. "Is that what they've told you? Can't you see the Light has brainwashed you?"

"They liberated me." I tried to calm myself. "I'm the future, Tats. Can't you feel it? Can't you see? You Atlanteans are evolved beyond us. You should understand how important something like me means to the world," I pleaded. He searched my eyes, confused and sad. Bitterness washed over me and I snarled at him. "Don't look at me like that. Don't you dare pity me. You really wouldn't if you knew what I know about you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He scowled. A satisfied smile returned to my face. This felt good. This felt right to be the one holding the secrets to unravel the heroes.

"You should ask Aquaman. But don't expect a truthful answer on the first go. Honesty isn't something our mentors are known for." Kaldur sighed but I could see his curiosity.

"Come home, Star. There's nothing you've done that we can't forgive." I began to laugh. This was why villains always laughed at the heroes. They were adorably misguided. If only he knew my body count. If only he knew how proud I was of it. I was only sad that he wouldn't understand my reasoning.

"You think I want your forgiveness, Tats? I've realized my potential and it's that I'm really good at being bad. I'm not just in the Light, I'm--"

My senses heightened as I cocked my head, hearing the slightest ticking. Kaldur'ahm's eyes and mine locked in panic as we both realized what it was. I lunged at Kaldur, grabbing him before I tried to fly out of the structure. I didn't feel the blast but the next thing I could feel was a throbbing headache as I lifted myself off of the barely cleared arena floor. About twenty feet from me laid Kaldur'ahm, seemingly unconscious. The remaining crowd clamored at the explosion and rushed towards us with their phones out already speculating on the situation. Staggering up, I flew to Kaldur protectively.

"Aqualad just tried to kill Pyrrha!" A man told his phone. I pushed him out of the way. "Don't help him! He just tried to kill you!"

"Save it for the cameras," I snapped, still feeling the throbbing pain on my head and regretted taking off my helmet. I knelt down to the Atlantean, afraid to touch him. "C'mon. Wake up, Tats."

"Get away from him." A familiar voice came from behind me.

_Getting snuck up on twice and an assassination attempt? I must be getting rusty._

Clenching my teeth, I put my hands up dramatically for the crowd and stood slowly coming face to face with Nightwing, Batgirl, and Blue Beetle. Each of them showed varying degrees of shock at my appearance.

"I should've known he wasn't alone, whether he knew it or not." I angrily glowed at the sight of Nightwing. "Well, come and take him, little ones. The natives are getting restless." The crowd watched our standoff, hungrily.

Blue Beetle and Batgirl cautiously walked past me. Barbara scowled, clearly holding a grudge over my attack on her boys. The rogue Reach beetle, however, was trying his best to not make eye contact. I had to ignore the urge to yell boo. Batgirl helped him lift Kaldur over his shoulders and they walked through the bloodthirsty crowd like pariahs.

"Show's over!" Security began rushing in to escort the crowd away. I resumed my attention on Nightwing who stayed behind. He looked at my face, my hair, my eyes.

"I can't believe it's you," he said once the crowd dispersed.

"Want me to pinch you to see if you're dreaming? Although, I can't promise I won't try to punch you instead," I joked, taking a special delight in his scowl.

"You almost killed Tim."

"Pity. I'm just going to have to try harder next time."

"What's wrong with you?" He clenched his fists.

"Nothing. I've never felt better," I said venomously, posturing for a fight. "How's Batman? I'm dying to catch up with him." He just shook his head in disgust.

"I don't know who you are but you're not Reg. The Reggie I know would never hurt Tim or Bruce." His scowl disappeared. "Or me." My eyes narrowed at his attempt to guilt trip me. But I was done with games.

"And the Dick I knew wouldn't have given me away to Lex Luthor." Nightwing's face instantly showed his regret, confirming what I knew and sealed Jet Starling away with Regina somewhere deep inside of me.

 **LEXCORP TOWER**  
**Nov 20, 17:00**

As I waited for Luthor in his office, leaned against his desk, I looked at his chair with disgust and regret. How could I have been so stupid to play that game? He upped the stakes and instead of bowing out of a game I was ill-equipped to play, I stayed. And because I stayed, I lost to a much more experienced player.

I took a deep breath as Luthor and Mercy walked in. His eyes were preoccupied with the papers in his hands until Mercy held her hand out in front of him, causing him to look up and see me sitting against his desk. He looked at me like I was an inconvenience. I wanted to light him on fire.

"Pyrrha," he said formally, nodding at Mercy to let him pass. He turned his attention back to the papers in his hand as he walked to his desk.

"Luthor," I answered.

"What do you need?" He said without correcting me as he sat down in that damned chair. I could feel the cement filling my chest again.

"I was wondering why the Light set a bomb at my event today," I said over my shoulder. I couldn't look at him.

"It's propaganda, Pyrrha." The hollow way he said my name felt like knives all over.

"I know it was staged to look like an assassination but I would still like to be in the loop. I'm going to be nursing this headache all night."

"Maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings," he jabbed as he signed a paper and handed it back to Mercy. "It's more believable this way anyways. Before I forget, you need to be at the Metropolis New Year Gala. We need Pyrrha's name to open some checkbooks and sway some votes."

"A gala?" I said apprehensively. "I'll have to wear a gown?"

"Is that a problem?" He said condescendingly, never taking his eyes off of his papers.

"I can manage," I bit back. "Will I be going alone?"

"You can bring whoever you want. This is out." He handed Mercy his pen and she instantly handed him a new one. "Thank you, Mercy." I felt my glow get harder to control as I was being treated like an afterthought. I turned to leave out the balcony doors.

"Pyrrha?" I stopped and turned to see he was finally looking at me but his face was void of any emotion. Not even a smirk. I'd rather have had him ignore me. "Please stay professional. Barging into my office is inappropriate. Don't make me feel the need to lock my balcony doors at forty stories high."

I wanted to burn him, his office, and that stupid chair but instead all I could say before I flew away was:

"Of course. How silly of me."


	24. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year Five:  
> Pyrrha is the guest of honor at Metropolis’ New Year’s Eve Charity Gala where she confronts Bruce Wayne over the money gained from her death. Lex Luthor explains to her why he abandoned her the morning after the Metropolis attack.

_ _

_Bitter sweet and strange_   
_Finding you can change_   
_Learning you were wrong_

**METROPOLIS**  
**Dec 1, 08:00**

Frowning, I stared at myself in my mirror. The long dark formal gown wrapped around my curves made me look far more elegant than I felt.

And I hated it.

"I'm not feeling it, Mauve."

"I agree. You look amazing but it's just not 'Pyrrha'." She tapped her chin, looking at all of the sample gowns she had made sadly and gasped. "Give me a moment." She took to her drawing pad and I took the opportunity to undress and take a breather. These last few weeks had been hectic and I was showing signs of fatigue.

My attempted assassination made national news, dividing the nation. Some saw me as a victim while others saw behind the ruse. I continued the appearances to appear brave but being a puppet was tiring and boring.

"Thank you, Mauve." I rested my eyes and leaned back in her chair. "I'm grateful for you to do this pro bono."

"I welcome the challenge. I'm always making power suits. Making you a ball gown that won't burn up during the festivities sparks my creativity. Maybe I can make you one for your Christmas parties?" She looked up from her pad.

"Just this one please," I smiled, trying to deflect the offer's hidden question.

"You aren't celebrating Christmas?" She asked.

"No," I said curtly and she returned to her pad.

"Holidays are a dangerous time to be lonely." She warned. "Don't you have friends to celebrate with?" She continued scribbling madly. I thought about everything that had happened this year.

"I thought I did," I said quietly. I let my last sentence roll around in my head. I had come so far from that girl in the cardboard box. But was it for the better? In my twenties and attempting world--galaxy--domination. That was a good enough reason to not have a social life right?

"Done." She showed me her pad and my eyes widened in amazement.

"Mauve, it's perfect."

 **METROPOLIS**  
**Dec 31, 20:30**

“Thank you all for coming to the Metropolis’ New Year’s Eve Charity Gala,” G. Gordon Godfrey announced to the mass of well-dressed elite. “Your generosity will aid in efforts to rebuild our city from the *ahem* unfortunate incident.

“As you know there’s a problem in our community, in our country, in our world! I know–Gordon is a broken record–but the world is broken and instead of fixing the problem, the taxpayers pay for the superpowered damages out of our pockets!

“We must be more proactive, not reactive. We don’t need aliens to aid us. We have our own homegrown, down-to-earth protectors who don’t want praise. They don’t want fame. They only want to be proud of their planet and protect their family. Their earth family. We are lucky enough to have one of our empowered sisters among us! You may know her from her heroic debut against those frauds: The Justice League and even more recently, the attempt on her life for speaking the truth! Please join me in welcoming Pyrrha!”

I descended from the balcony and landed on the stage. The light was hot on my black tux. Mauve had done a wonderful job with the fitting and the grey waistcoat and cravat kept all the attention on my face. Also, flying in a dress just wouldn't have worked. I stood in front of Metropolis’ wealthy, allowing them to stare at my translucent skin, glowing veins, and bright red eyes. Their gasps only fueled my confidence.

“What an entrance!” Gordon applauded. “We are so glad to have you looking out for your fellow humans! Aren’t we?” The hall exploded in applause as cameras flashed. Gordon handed the mic to me.

“Thank you, Gordon. I won’t say much,” I began as the crowd quieted down. “I’m not much of a public speaker. I’m just a kid who grew up surrounded by the rubble of buildings that couldn’t be rebuilt because of the stray laser beams, misplaced super powered punches, and wildly flung Thanagarian maces that kept destroying anything that went up.

“I grew up believing the aliens were my protectors, that those like me that fought with them were heroes, but when those heroes made a stand against the galaxy, we became the target. Yes, we had crime before these heroes but now every week is filled with terror, not just from petty criminals but from other aliens that wouldn’t have even known we were here! We need to rely on our own. On each other. Not aliens with Messiah complexes!”

The crowd cheered.

“But I’m rambling,” I smiled. “I can hear the Mayor’s stomach grumbling from here so enjoy the delicious courses, dance a little and whip out those checkbooks!” The crowd applauded and dispersed. Gordon and I winked at each other as I handed him back his mic.

“Well done, my dear,” he said. “Are you sure you don’t have powers similar to mine?”

“It’s not so hard, Glorious Godfrey,” I smirked. “These idiots will cheer anything if it gives them a tax break.”

The night went on as I walked around introducing myself to the walking bank accounts, giving little shows of my powers and taking pictures with my skin glowing for social media. I was actually having a little bit of fun until I looked up to see Luthor staring at me from a second floor balcony. His face was unreadable, as it had been for weeks at every Light meeting. The pain from him ignoring me dulled once I accepted I shouldn't take it personally. It was only a game. After all, he did say he would teach me how to play. Luthor’s gaze broke away from mine to look behind me as his emotionless face scowled.

“May I have this dance?” A deep voice rumbled beside me. I didn’t need to turn. I knew who it was.

“Bruce Wayne,” I turned to face the blue eyed billionaire and gave him my hand. “Aren't I a lucky woman? Let’s talk about Gotham’s hero troubles.” He took my hand and we walked to the dance floor.

“Metropolis is blessed to have Gotham’s golden boy here,” I said smugly as we began to dance to a soft jazz piece. “Have you donated, yet? You should have plenty of money after your insider trading deal. Remember? The one where you profited after I burned alive?” His brows furrowed and his blue eyes became like daggers.

“You don’t understand."

“I understand clearly, Bruce."

“Regina–”

“The name is Pyrrha.” I heated my hands, enjoying his pain as he winced.

“Have you been working for Luthor this whole time?”

“With.”

“So you’re with the Light.”

“I AM the Light, Bruce. I am the future. Our race was meant to evolve. Aliens like Superman and Hawkwoman aren’t meant to be our gods. We are the gods.” He looked at me like he had just taken a hit of Fear Gas.

“Aqualad was right. You are delusional.”

“Oh,” I laughed, “Our blonde beauty abandoned that hero moniker shortly after talking to me,” I teased. Bruce’s eyes filled with anger.

“You know where Kaldur'ahm is?”

“After I put some blood in the water, he sniffed out the truth of his heritage which was actually quite cruel of Aquaman to keep from him. And after Aquagirl’s unfortunate demise, I think it was too much for him to handle. Poor Tula. The Light doesn’t lose their own very often but you heroes seem to drop like flies. I sure hope Kaldur doesn’t hold a grudge like I do.”

“You're psychotic, Regin–” He quietly groaned as I squeezed his hand.

“Flattery will get you nowhere and my name is Pyrrha. You let Regina go." The music began to wind down. "Have you figured out your missing hours, Bruce? Because I did and I hope you have a good PR firm on retainer because it is a doozy.”

The music faded out and another song started. Bruce stared at me as if I were a stranger. Once, we fought side by side, trained together, lived together. I considered him more than my mentor. He was my family. But now I was just another neglected gravestone in his mental graveyard.

“I warned you that your ridiculous code would cost you something dear. I warned Dick that more of us would get hurt. You both ignored me and I paid the price." I smiled and glowed with contempt. "I bet you couldn't ignore me now if you tried.”

We stared at each other with hate.

“Am I intruding?” Lex asked, killing the banter between Bruce and me.

“Of course not." I smiled robotically. "Luthor, you know Bruce Wayne."

“I do. We’ve met on many occasions.” Luthor stuck his hand out. "Good to see Gotham joining up with Metropolis." Instead of shaking hands, Bruce only looked at me like he wanted to save me. But I was too far gone.

“I can't shake, Luthor. I seem to have hurt my hand somehow."

"You should get it checked out." Luthor smiled. "I know plenty of good doctors."

"I'm sure you do. Good evening, Luthor." He nodded to us politely, clenching his jaw. “Good night--Pyrrha.”

"See ya around, Mr. Wayne,” I taunted as Bruce disappeared into the crowd. Pissed at the lost chance, I turned to Luthor.

“May I have this dance?” He asked.

“Would that be professional?” I jabbed at him.

"I may be brilliant, but sometimes I can be an idiot," he admitted.

"Understatement of the year," I smirked and held my hand out. He took my hand gently and laced his arm around my waist. We began to sway gently.

“You look beautiful by the way.” His green eyes focused on mine. I knew what he was doing so I just glared back at him.

“You can't just compliment me to fix what you broke. I don't work like that.”

“Hear me out, Darling, You threw me out of my comfort zone and I did what I thought was necessary. The price for being the heir to LuthorCorp was having a detachment to other people's feelings.”

“That, Lex Luthor, is bullshit." He frowned slightly. "How selfish you must be to think you get a pass to treat me the way you did because you are the only person that's ever had a hard childhood."

“Pyrrha, I didn't mean it that way," he said softly. I scoffed. "I meant that you put me in a situation I'm not familiar with. You should've known who you were dealing with."

“Don’t," I warned. "Don't you dare try to manipulate me. Is it really that easy to forget I’m not stupid? I didn't push you into anything that night, Lex. I understood who and what you are and I accepted it. I never expected you to be Prince Charming and shower me with affection. I was fully ready to leave that night and never ask you for anything more. YOU asked me to stay and YOU left me."

He tried to hide it but I saw a glimpse of something. Regret, maybe, but not likely. Maybe he just didn't like that I could see him for what he was.

"Ya know," I continued, "It wasn't even waking up alone that hurt. I almost expected it if I was honest with myself. What hurt was you ignoring me. Like we never happened. That's when I realized something I never thought I'd say." I paused. "You were the only friend I had, Lex."

Swaying to the melody, he gently pulled me into him as my words hung in the air.

“'I am not yours,” he said softly in my ear. “Not Lost in you, Not Lost, although I long to be. Lost as a candle lit at noon. Lost as a snowflake in the sea.’”

I understood. This was as close to an apology as I'd ever get from him. He didn't leave because he was a narcissist and had used me. That's what he wanted me to think. He left because he initiated the next step in whatever we were and that scared him.

I sighed and leaned my cheek against his. As badly as I wanted to make him pay, I would have to save that pent up anger for later. For now, I just wanted to enjoy living in that moment.

The song ended too soon and the crowd began counting down. I stepped back from him, rubbing my arm and trying to remain aloof. My wounds were still too raw.

"You were right though." I tried to seem strong. "We should keep some level of professionalism between us. With things moving forward, we should stay focused and--"

He held my hand in his, reaching up with his other and tilted up my chin. I glowed brightly, losing in my attempt to control it which I scowled at him for. He laughed lightly.

“I don’t want to be professional with you, Darling," he said, destroying any barrier I had tried to build against him. "May I?”

I smiled at him, biting my glowing lip as I looked around, signaling that this was not his apartment but he only responded with a smile and a shrug. I nodded as the crowd yelled out ‘Happy New Year’. He flashed a smile that caught me offguard. I had never seen him smile like it before and I realized that it was completely genuine. This smile was purely for me.

He leaned in, kissing me softly. I could feel how badly he wanted to kiss me harder but he held back which was an odd thing between us. Too soon, we had to pull away as bulbs flashed and I realized our not so private moment was intruded on. Angrily, I flared up but Lex squeezed my hand reassuringly and shook his head.

"You might as well get used to it, Darling." I nodded. Being in the public eye without a mask was still new to me.

"Well, as for tonight, I've had my fill of being photographed, shared, and tagged," I said.

Looking up at him, I noticed his eyes darkened at the thought of me leaving so I threw him a bone.

“Don’t be too long, Lex. If you want to be Lost,” I smiled slyly as I closed the space between us and fixed his lapels. His body tensed and he inhaled deeply. “You won’t make me wait.”

 **Team Year Six**  
**GOTHAM**  
**Jan 1, 04:00**

“What the hell is that?” Nightwing scowled at the image of Pyrrha and Lex Luthor kissing in each other’s arms on one of the screens in the Batcave.

“What does it look like?” Batman said sarcastically.

“So,” Tim sat on a table rubbing his temples, “Regina is part of the Light, knows where Kaldur is, knows about the missing sixteen hours, wants to kill Bruce, and is in bed with Lex Luthor?”

“Tim!” The two men growled making him jump.

“It’s a figure of speech! Just making sure we all understood how insane this is all getting.”

 


	25. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Year 6:  
> After the gala, Lex Luthor thinks back on his relationship with Pyrrha. He finds her in his bed and resigns to his fate with her.

_ _

_I don't believe in the existence of angels_  
_But looking at you I wonder if that's true_

 **METROPOLIS**  
**Jan 1, 02:40**

I rubbed my eyes, feeling the headache pulsing behind my eyes. My mind was numb after the onslaught of reporters demanding to know the status of Pyrrha and me. I was able to give a believable tale of simply being taken in the moment of the tradition of the New Year's Kiss. But on my way to my apartment, I couldn't get Pyrrha off of my mind.

I tried my best to leave her. To resume our partnership on the professional level but seeing her in my office angry and hurt, I felt something. I wouldn't say it was regret or remorse–it was more the selfish need to be the one to make her smile again. Relationships, even sexual ones, had nothing to offer me but I would be lying if I said Pyrrha didn't intrigue me.

I hardly noticed her as Jet Starling before she showed me--along with Superman and Batman--her replication of my soon-to-fail solar technology. Even as she met her end, I watched from my office–bored. But as she was reborn as Pyrrha, the plan to take her for the Light's purpose practically formed itself. Her anger made persuading her to serve the Light entirely too easy–but so was losing control of her.

Headstrong, but intelligent, Pyrrha instantly took command of the slack I had given her, demanding an audience with the Light. I found myself consistently underestimating her and enjoying being surprised by her–even when she kissed me for the first time. Pleasantly surprised actually.

Whether we realized it or not, we began meaning more to each other. During Light meetings, I had to fight the urge to fixate on her stoic demeanor and when her aide failed to protect her during her fight with the Justice League, I had Sportsmaster dispose of him purely out of anger.

That night, we bluffed and postured until we hit the point of no return at which Pyrrha attempted to leave. Selfishly, I convinced her to stay only to leave her to wake up alone. I left that night from fear–an emotion I was unaccustomed to feeling. Fear of becoming attached to her. Fear of having a weakness. Because I knew something about Pyrrha and that fact kept me from getting too close to her.

> _I am not yours._   
>  _Not lost in you,_   
>  _Not lost, although I long to be._   
>  _Lost as a candle lit at noon._   
>  _Lost as a snowflake in the sea._

The plan was to ignore her. Avoid her. When she surprised me in my office, it took everything in me to keep my eyes on the papers in my hands. When I did make eye contact with Pyrrha, her pain was obvious as she attempted to keep her red glow completely controlled. I knew I wasn't strong enough to maintain contact with her. But I found myself on the balcony watching her, feeling something similar to jealousy as the elites fawned over her. I was a fool to convince myself that this relationship was ever strictly professional or that it could ever be again.

After realizing that, what else was I to do but take the last dance of the year–our year–with her?

Exhausted, I quietly entered my apartment knowing that if Pyrrha was still here, she would be sleeping. The speakers softly played a piano piece as I saw that she spent her time playing on our chessboard. I chuckled lightly that she had won again. Walking into the bedroom, my tension from the evening melted as I studied her shape under the purple silk sheets with 'The Art of War' next to her. I gently brushed her black hair off her cheek and smiled as her skin involuntarily glowed brightly at my touch.

"Lex?" She said groggily.

"Go back to sleep, Darling," I said as she twisted and stretched drowsily, glowing under the sheet.

"Not without you," she smiled coyly as her eyes opened, glowing in the dark room.

"I have to contact Savage."

"I already did. Manta is ready," she said hurriedly. "Now come to bed."

"Darling, I have to unwind or I'll toss and turn."

"Need a stress release? I'll do all the work." Her voice grew deep with lust making my body stiffen. She floated out of the bed slowly, letting the silk sheet slide off of her body. Her bright red eyes locked onto mine, challenging me to break her gaze but I didn't want to play that game right now. I never wanted to pretend to not see how beautiful she was again.

> _You love me, and I find you still_   
>  _A spirit beautiful and bright,_   
>  _Yet I am I, who long to be_   
>  _Lost as a light is lost in light._

She began undoing my tie and shirt as I tried to memorize every curve of her. She truly was gorgeous. The nouveau riche saw her as a novelty item, something to hashtag, but I saw her as something more. Something to worship. I didn't believe in a god or gods or any religion besides capitalism but I believed in Pyrrha. She was what the world needed. She was what I needed.

> _Oh plunge me deep in love—put out_   
>  _My senses, leave me deaf and blind,_   
>  _Swept by the tempest of your love,_   
>  _A taper in a rushing wind._

I reached to her porcelain face and softly rubbed the apple of her cheek. Her body froze and her eyes widened in shock as I skipped our ritual of 'Pyrrha, May I'. Her eyes softened and closed as she leaned into my hand, making my heart ache as I pushed aside the thoughts of the implications with our 'friends' in the Light.

"What are you doing to me, Pyrrha?" I whispered. Her eyes opened revealing her deep red eyes and smiled as if she held a secret.

"Getting you Lost." She leaned in and spoke softly on my lips. "Happy New Year, Lex."

 **Team Year Six**  
**WATCHTOWER**  
**Jul 10, 20:30**

As I stared at my bandages in the Terra Room, I thought about how much I had endured this last year. Somehow, I kept ending up on death's door because of people I loved. Used, lied to, betrayed, hated, feared, imprisoned, murdered. I was healing on the outside but on the inside, I was a mess. I wanted so badly to go back  to when everything was going my way. When Lex and I were happy. When I was a powerful member of the Light. When I didn't rely on the hospitality of my enemies. But life never stops. Especially not when things are good.

Looking back, I should've just stayed in that damned soggy cardboard box.


	26. Thank You!!!

I just want to thank all those who has commented, gave me kudos, anyone who has read the whole thing or only read one chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. It also gives me a reason to watch Young Justice. Research!

Sooooo... I'm working on Book Two! It takes place during Invasion. Here's a sneak peek at the cover and excerpt from one of the chapters. Find me on Wattpad under JadedCreator and give me follows, votes, comments, puppies, flowers, chocolates... wait... whatever. ENJOY!!!

 

**\---**

He entered the room and my heart sank. It had only been a month or so but Kaldur looked older. His hair was cut differently and he wore an all black suit like his father's--and scowled. Sweet, caring Kaldur never scowled. I don't know what I was expecting to come through that door but he wasn't it.

He abruptly stopped in the doorway as he saw me and looked at Manta warily.

"Pyrrha." My name sounded so hollow from him and his light green eyes attempted to bore a hole through me. "I was not expecting you."

"She's here to see--"

"If I'm a double agent," he finished. My skin glowed slightly from my irritation. Once again, Kaldur could see right through me. "It's fine, Pyrrha. I would do the same thing."

"Well, I have other engagements so if you'll excuse me." I stood up from the table. "I look forward to working closely with the both of you." I grabbed my helmet as Kaldur'ahm held the door.

"I'll walk you out," he offered. I smiled politely and followed him to the top hatch of the ship. He held his hand out in front of me to stop me before I stepped onto the ladder, disregarding our stations in the Light.

"I'd like to talk to you. Without my father around."

"Oh? Must be serious," I mocked.

"I suggest you rethink your conspiracy theory about me. I'd hate for you to be embarrassed over your paranoia."

"You suggest? That's laughable." I felt my heat build. "I've fought next to you, Tats. Spent downtime with you. I know you from the top of your blonde head to your webbed toes. I know you don't belong here."

"After everything I've been through," he said with a scowl but I could hear his pain, "I assumed you would understand."

"I do understand--that we are all selfish, power-hungry murderers and monsters. You, my adorable friend, are not anything like us. I don't buy for one second that Tula's death was your catalyst."

"And I am supposed to believe you are the monster you claim? You aren't as dark and ruthless as you want them to believe. You saved me from that explosion when you could've let it kill me. I know Starling is inside of you somewhere. Check on me all you want. I am not the one with something to hide."

"Oh, _Aqualad_ ," I taunted him as I closed the space between us. "There's a reason I have my own screen. I killed off any surviving bit of Jet Starling some time ago. So I _suggest_ you watch how you speak to me. You answer to me now."

**\---**

Thanks for the follows, reads, votes and comments!!! I'll do my best to get Paranoia out soon! [[Paranoia is finished!]]

Stay traught, my friends!


End file.
